Razón de Vida
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Joey se ve a si mismo perdido, y en su peor momento una pequeña luz llega a su vida para darle una razón más para seguir adelante... una luz que pueda se convierta también en la razón de vida de Seto Kaiba. Para mi amiga Randa. No homofóbicos
1. Capítulo I

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado con cariño para mi Randa amiga mía de mi, - tan fanática de esta pareja como yo y la verdad no la puedo culpar u-u es inevitable amar a estos dos cuando están juntos. Así que Randita, aquí va el primer cap de un regalo que hago para ti de corazón, espero que te guste y recuerda que te quero mucho mucho MUCHO!.

**Capítulo I: Lo que destruye, lo que salva...**

Joey miró una vez más el asiento vacío y suspiró... al parecer ese día tampoco iba a ir Kaiba a la escuela; y eso significaría que... Joey bajó la vista apenado ante sus propios pensamientos, pero de ese día no podía pasar el asunto ya no aguantaba más la situación por la que pasaba y menos aún de escuchar lo que escuchó la noche anterior.

**Flash Back noche anterior**

Joey llegaba cansado a casa luego de terminar sus trabajos de la tarde, tanto así que ni fuerzas tenía para entrar a la casa haciendo ruido como usualmente sucedía cuando se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos, así que su padre no se dio cuenta de aquella llegada y se mantuvo hablando por teléfono como si nada... lo que Joey escuchó le heló la sangre.

**Flash Back interrumpido**

Joey parpadeó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por una mano que tironeaba de su hombro.

- "¡Hermano!... Joey, ¿que te pasa? ¿estás bien?."- fue lo que una preocupada voz le preguntó.

Joey miró hacia arriba y vio a Tristán parado al lado de su asiento, se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa enorme, una muy propia de él, todo para no levantar sospecha sobre lo mal que andaba todo últimamente.

- "¡Ey Tris, compadre!. Lo siento viejo, andaba pensando en otras cosas ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta!. ¿Querías algo?."

Tristán miró a Joey de manera profunda, el pensamiento de que algo estaba mal no lo dejaba en ningún momento, más ante la luminosa sonrisa de su amigo pensó que lo mejor era desechar aquellos pensamientos negativos que seguramente no tenían ningún fundamento, porque sino seguro que Joey hubiese dicho algo... ¿Cierto?.

- "Pues no mucho, sucede que más tarde Ryou nos invitó a todos a su casa, su padre volvió por unos días y tienes unas cosas buenísimas para enseñarnos antes de tener que llevarlas al museo... más bien yo creo que lo que Ryou quiere es que mantengamos controlado a Bakura para que nada desaparezca jejeje. Como supondrás el señor Solomon fue el primero en apuntarse, así que Yugi y Yami estarán allí; Tea también va, y por supuesto yo voy ¿Que dices amigo? ¿Vienes?."- terminó de preguntar el castaño con una gran sonrisa, que a Joey le dolió tener que borrar... pero no podía retrasar su plan ni un solo día.

- "No lo sé viejo... tengo trabajo para hoy en la tarde y sabes lo que me cuesta conseguir un trabajo. Creo que paso, prefiero no arriesgarme. Lo siento Tristán."

Efectivamente la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Tristán casi e inmediato, al tiempo que suspiraba en entendimiento.

- "Si, sé lo que te cuesta, y no es justo que tengas que hacer todo lo que haces Joey. Deberías tener una adolescencia más normal..."- terminó de decir el otro ahora un poquito enojado.

A Joey le costó mantener la sonrisa ante lo dicho por Tristán, pero igual fue lo suficientemente convincente y parándose le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo y lo instó a ir con el resto... la verdad era que deseaba pasar junto a su grupo cada segundo que se pudiese.

Esa noche Joey llegó a casa lo más tarde posible, conciente de que si todo le había salido bien su padre debería estar profundamente dormido para ese momento; no en vano se había tomado todo el esfuerzo que requirió meter somníferos en todas y cada una de las botellas de cerveza de la refrigeradora.

Entró con sumo cuidado y dio una mirada a todo... silencio. Agudizó un poco más el oído y entonces lo percibió... un ronquido que llegaba desde la sala, y el alma volvió a entrarle al cuerpo.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, por si acaso, se acercó a la sala y vio a su padre desparramado en el sofá, con un par de botellas vacías en el suelo y una medio derramada aún en su mano. Trató de rememorar la época en la cual su padre era aún un verdadero padre y ser humano, no quería recordarlo como estaba en esos momentos. Tras un breve suspiro se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

Tomó un bolso viejo y comenzó a meter la poca ropa buena que tenía, así como el dinero que escondía bajo el tablón suelto protegido por la pata de su cama, y sus tesoros más importantes... su baraja de duelo de monstruos, una foto de sus amigos y de él mismo el primer día de clases de ese semestre... y una foto de aquella persona que tenía su corazón.

Dio una última mirada a su habitación antes de salir de ella, y sin mirar una sola vez atrás salió de aquella casa dejando atrás todo su pasado, tanto las cosas malas... como aquello que había sido lo mejor de su vida. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse ni arriesgar a los demás, no después de escuchar lo que su padre habló por teléfono.

**Retomando el Flash Back**

Joey se acercó a donde sonaba la voz de su padre cansado, pero al oír el tono se preocupó, y al oír lo que su padre decía se horrorizo... por completo.

- "Si... si... juro que encontraré la manera de pagarle Sr. Yashio."

Sr. Yashio... Joey había escuchado antes ese nombre, y sabía que no traía nada bueno; así que decidió mantenerse en silencio y seguir escuchando.

- "¿Mis posesiones?... pero... yo no tengo nada valioso en este momento señor."

Otro silencio tenso.

- "¿El chico rubio en mi casa?... es mi hijo."

¿Por qué lo metían a él al tema?.

- "¿En serio Sr. Yashio?."- de pronto su padre sonaba medio nervioso y más tranquilo... y ello intranquilizaba por completo a Joey- "¡Pues por supuesto, el chico no me sirve de mucho, pero si con él cancelo todas mis deudas supongo que me servirá más de lo que pensé."- una risa socarrona afloraba de los labios del que se suponía era su progenitor, mientras que a él se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

¡Lo estaban vendiendo! ¡Y de seguro a la Mafia de Domino City!. No había otra explicación, y Joey tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzar el grito de ira que se agolpaba en su garganta.

La conversación continuó mientras tanto, detallando todo sobre la 'transacción' que pagaría todas las deudas de Jayson Wheeler, y para cuando la conversación terminó Joey se obligó a si mismo a permanecer tranquilo en su rincón y sin dar señales de vida, a pesar de las ganas de gritar que tenía y del torrente de lágrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Esperó hasta que su padre se fue a su cuarto para atreverse a caminar y poder encerrarse en su propia habitación, para poder por lo menos llorar toda la pena que sentía en aquellos momentos en su pecho.

De lo único que estaba seguro, era del hecho de que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible... dejarlo todo atrás, tal vez para siempre.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Jadeando por haber corrido durante casi dos horas y de noche por los callejones más oscuros de Domino City, Joey llegó a un callejoncito solitario y separando una caja grande del resto de la misma basura se acomodó y se dispuso a pasar la noche.

Si de algo estaba seguro era de que por lo menos por un tiempo debía de desaparecer por completo, y eso significaba incluso no tomar buses o estar bajo la luz del día o reflectores puesto que una sola toma de su rostro por una cámara sea de un cajero de banco o de control vial significaría que la mafia caería sobre él y eso no podía permitirlo.

Con esos pensamientos Joey terminó de acomodarse, sabiendo que esa sería solo la primera de muchísimas noches frías y solitarias que vendrían para él en el futuro.

Amanecía en Domino City, Joey se desperezó y trató de acomodar los músculos de la espalda que ahora lo mataban por la mala noche pasada; no que durmiese siempre como un príncipe, todo lo contrario; pero ahora se la estaba pasando incluso peor y para adornar el pastel eso era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar.

Suspiró tratando de pensar en positivo sobre su estado actual de vida, cosa difícil... casi imposible, si es que no era del todo imposible. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, estaba solo y perdido en un mundo que no se iba a apiadar de él. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez ser el pago de una deuda no fuese tan malo, la verdad era que con la vida que tenía cualquier cosa podría no ser tan mala.

Pensando en aquello se levantó de mala gana de su improvisado refugio sin estar muy seguro de a donde ir, caminando apenas unos pasos hacia adelante del contenedor de basura contra el cual se había acurrucado durante la noche cuando de pronto una persona chocó contra él, ambos cayendo al suelo. Cuando Joey levantó la vista, vio a una chica de largos cabellos negros y la mirada algo enturbiada, como enloquecida; traía puesta una bata de hospital y estaba por completo desaliñada y sucia, aunque con tan poco tiempo apenas y reparó en la suciedad de aquellas ropas.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido... Joey se levantó presto a ayudar, pero la joven solo se zafó de la mano que Joey le tendía y salió corriendo de allí. Todo fue demasiado extraño y descolocó al rubio, que al final decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia al hecho, en lugar de eso volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos pesimistas... o trató de hacerlo, hasta que un ruido lo sacó de ellos de nuevo... un ruido que venía del interior del contenedor de basura, y Joey siendo curioso como solo él podía llegar a serlo, no se aguantó las ganas de saber que era lo que pasaba y acercándose abrió suavemente la tapa para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, aquello no podía ser real ¡¿Cómo había sucedido aquello! se preguntó el rubio lleno de horror y malestar.

Pasaba de la media tarde en Domino City, y dentro de un cuarto privado en una de las clínicas más exclusivas de la cuidad se desarrollaba una escena pocas veces acontecida y que hacia a muchos desear nunca pasar por algo igual.

Rodeados de una docena de detectives de la policía y varios médicos y enfermeras, se encontraban los bastante famosos hermanos Kaiba junto a una joven que hacía poco había sido recapturada.

Tratando de controlarse a duras penas, Seto Kaiba volvía a acercarse a la joven que lo miraba con desdén, burla y furia; apretando los dientes volvía a preguntar por enésima vez

- "Contesta Viena, dime donde esta... ¡HABLA MALDITA! ¡DONDE ESTA MI BEBE!."

La aludida solo sonrió de lado y miró con un aire de superioridad a Kaiba por el cual muchos corroboraron sus pensamientos iniciales acerca de que la lucidez mental de la chica no era tan buena.

- "¡RESPONDE!."- perdió la paciencia el CEO, teniendo que ser detenido en su afán de matar a la susodicha con sus propias manos, tanto por Mokuba como por varios de los enfermeros.

Y es que Seto Kaiba estaba al borde de perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban, los últimos meses habían sido una verdadera tortura y cuando creyó que el mal trago por fin iba a pasar, todo pasó a convertirse en una pesadilla que se inició ocho meses y medio atrás, en una maldita fiesta a la que Seto deseó luego nunca haber asistido.

Fue en esa fiesta donde Viena Jarret, una niña rica de alta sociedad que no entendía lo que era un NO y estaba totalmente encaprichada con Seto, le jugó a Kaiba la peor jugada que le habían hecho en su corta pero agitada vida.

Viena era mayor que Seto, con sus 20 años era cuatro años y medio largamente mayor que el CEO, quien acababa de cumplir los 16; y estaba muy bien atribuida físicamente así que no le entraba en la cabeza que un niño con las supuestas hormonas alborotadas se haya negado cuando ella le salió con una proposición bastante directa y clara para ir a la cama juntos y tener según Viena lo que sería una increíble y ardiente noche de sexo.

Así que hizo lo único que creyó que podía hacer, por supuesto para demostrarle a Seto Kaiba que era ella quien tenía la razón y así quizás luego podría convertirlo en un amante de temporadas. Drogó al CEO con un fuerte estimulante que no dejaría uno solo de los sentidos del pobre chico en su lugar, pero si lo dejaría listo para 'disfrutar del placer'.

El resultado de la droga: Seto Kaiba cayó en sus garras esa noche, e hizo con el chico lo que quiso.

El resultado de esa noche: Seto Kaiba despertó entre un lío de cuerpos y sábanas y le escupió a la chica todo su desprecio y el asco que sentía por ella.

Por supuesto se vengó, se hizo un análisis completo lo más pronto posible y presentó cargos, los cuales de una manera discreta ante la sociedad, la sometieron a cargos por violación de un menor y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Por su lado Kaiba sentía más que asco, pero no se iba a dejar amilanar por aquella desagradable experiencia, había sobrevivido a Gozaburo Kaiba y se iba a sobreponer a aquello... pero para su desgracia, su primera vez se la había robado aquella mujerzuela, una primera vez que ya había sido hacía mucho tiempo separada para cierto chico de ojos melados que había robado por completo su corazón mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Oh, y es que Kaiba tenía en claro hacía ya mucho tiempo que las chicas no iban con él, sino los chicos... en especial los rubios y fieros que lo sacaban de sus casillas, mejor aún si se llamaban Joseph y se apellidaban Wheeler... y como para su desgracia ya lo habían estrenado (aunque él no lo recordase) decidió un reestreno que si recordara con su elegido... por lo cual era hora de preparar el terreno, porque la verdad ya se iba demorando demasiado.

De pronto comenzó a darle un mayor doble sentido a todo lo que le gritaba a su cachorro en sus peleas diarias, comenzó a lanzarle miradas cargadas de pasión y a usar un lenguaje corporal más sensual... para su satisfacción notó como comenzaba a aparecer un ruborcito adorable en las mejillas del rubio, y pensó que por fin la vida le iba a dar algo realmente bueno.

Fue quizás entonces que todo se le vino al suelo, y sus sueños se desmoronaron cuando el señor Jarret, quien apenas y había tenido el valor de mirar al CEO a los ojos durante las últimas semanas, vino a anunciarle a Seto que su hija había quedado en cinta y que el bebé era suyo, pero que debido a las circunstancias él mismo sentía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada al CEO, aunque también confesó que sentía miedo de lo que su hija pudiese hacerle al pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

Lo que nadie imaginó fue que Kaiba reclamase derechos absolutos sobre el niño no nato, recluyese a Viena en la mejor clínica privada y la obligase a quedarse allí hasta que el bebé naciese.

Seto por su parte comenzó a retraerse, pensando en lo que sería su futuro... todo le preocupaba al principio, todo lo hacia gritar o saltar. Comenzó a faltar al colegio, tenía a todo el mundo en vilo en la empresa y no fue hasta que hizo llorar a Mokuba que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. Fue entonces que comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco, aunque por el tiempo que pasaba en el hospital sus faltas en la escuela eran cada vez más seguidas... y sin embargo comenzó a cambiar en su forma de pensar, a relajarse y comenzar a pensar a futuro.

Sin quererlo un día seleccionó el cuarto que fungía como su segundo estudio y que estaba justo al lado de su cuarto como el cuarto para el bebé, cada vez que pasaba frente a una tienda para bebés o de peluches o juguetes no podía evitar comprar algo, desde la cuna más bonita hasta el dragonsito de peluche más tierno... y su mente no tardó mucho en dibujar escenas donde su nuevo hogar feliz lo constituían Mokuba, su bebé y su cachorro de ojos melados.

Desgraciadamente su sueño volvía a desmoronarse y de la peor manera. Cuando Viena sintió los dolores de parto y la enfermera de turno fue a avisar al doctor, la chica escapó. Y cuando volvieron a hallarla con la ropa sucia y ensangrentada y una malévola sonrisa en los labios, el bebé ya no se encontraba en su vientre y Kaiba perdió lo poco positivo que había poblado sus sueños los últimos meses. En unas pocas horas lo había perdido todo.

- "Dime... donde... esta..."- repitió Seto una última vez, jurándose estrangular a la mujer frente a él de recibir otra indirecta.

Viena por su parte, lista para disfrutar del final de su venganza tan solo dijo con gran tranquilidad y sangre fría.

- "Pues donde va todo lo inútil que no sirve para nada... en la basura, sirviendo de alimento a las ratas."

De pronto Seto sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe justo en la boca del estómago que le hubiese quitado todo el aire.

No notó como todos perdían el aliento junto a él, incluyendo al padre de la chica quien avergonzado había presenciado todo el proceso y ahora entraba también en shock; no notó el momento en que tuvo que ser sostenido, no se dio cuenta cuando todo comenzó a perder claridad para él; y obviamente pasó inadvertido el arresto de Viena Jarret por filicidio en primer grado que se efectuó casi de inmediato.

¿Para que molestarse en ver que había en el mundo?. El mundo no existía, acababa de terminarse para él... ya no tenía nada

Joseph Wheeler volvió a darle una mirada al edificio frente a él, mientras estaba aún metido en un callejón entre las penumbras, el mismo callejón donde llevaba escondido la última hora preguntándose que era lo que debía de hacer. Estaba asustado, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que el primer lugar donde la mafia trataría de rastrearlo sería con la policía, y era el cuartel de policía frente al cual se encontraba. Volvió a aspirar hondo y... miró al bebé que dormía con tranquilidad entre sus brazos.

Apenas y podía creer las condiciones en las cuales la había encontrado, porque resultó ser una niña; una bella bebita sonrosada, con negra pelusita en la cabeza y un poco pequeña para ser una recién nacida... o eso era por lo menos lo que pensaba Joey, no que él hubiese visto muchos bebés recién nacidos tampoco.

En fin, encontró a aquella adorable bebita tratando de llorar en defensa propia mientras una fea y enorme rata estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, todo dentro del contenedor de basura que le había servido de soporte durante la noche.

El como se deshizo de la rata y salvó a la pequeñita ni lo recordaba, había actuado por puro instinto y luego había corrido junto a su preciada carga hasta ponerse a salvo los dos... de eso hacía varias horas ya, más de doce; apenas y había logrado comprar un biberón y fórmula para darle de comer a la niña, acudiendo a la caridad de un puesto de comida ambulante para conseguir el agua hervida caliente; y aún no se explicaba como la habían dejado sin nada de ropa, ni un pañal... solo envuelta en un sucio trapo. De suerte había conseguido también pañales y le quedaban aún 8 en la bolsa que compró.

Volvió a suspirar... por fin se decidió, él no tenía nada que ofrecerla a la bebita.. más fue entonces que sucedió, la pequeña abrió lenta y dificultosamente sus ojitos, dejando ver unas orbes grises que Joey estuvo seguro serían a la larga unos impresionantes ojos azules...

Azules... como los ojos azules de cierto ricachón engreído que desde hacía meses lo traía de cabeza y le había robado el corazón; azules como los ojos de Seto y de Mokuba Kaiba, dos huérfanos que al ser adoptados sufrieron mil y un penalidades y transformaron a Seto en el hombre frío que era ahora...

Y la pequeñita entre sus brazos también era huérfana, iba a ser colocada en un orfanato y quien sabía que futuro le esperaba... pero Joey no podía hacer nada por una pequeñita como aquella... ¿o si?. Es decir, no tenía siquiera un futuro para él mismo.

Andaba en esos nuevos pensamientos, mirando sin ver realmente a la bebita, cuando sintió algo chiquito y cálido cerrarse alrededor de unos de sus dedos, y al observar pudo ver un puñito cerrado alrededor de ese dedo, mientras la nena bostezaba y cerraba sus ojitos de nuevo. Una cálida sensación, como algo derritiéndose en su interior lo llenó y su corazón quedó prendado mientras algo le decía que si no tenía futuro pues habría que crearse uno, esa pequeñita no merecía terminar en quien sabe donde.

- "Bueno peque... pues tendremos que hacer que funcione. No sé como le haremos... pero tendrá que funcionar."- Joey suspiró mientras pensaba que tendría que darle un nombre a la niña, y de la nada un nombre acudió a su cabeza, tal vez lo había escuchado por allí, no tenía ni idea, pero era un buen nombre- "Bien Darla, no podemos quedarnos aquí, cogerás frío... buscaremos donde dormir, mañana te conseguiré ropita y alimento... espero."- le dijo Joey a la pequeñita, hablando más para si mismo que a la bebita dormida en sus brazos, una pequeña que de un momento a otro le había salvado la vida, dándole una nueva razón para continuar luchando y viviendo.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Alouuuu! n.n ¿Y?... espero que les haya gustado (en especial a ti Randita) y ya se que por lo general no hago sufrir tanto en mis fics... pero bueno, así tenía que ser el primer cap, luego mejora... y mejora... y sigue mejorando... o por lo menos eso espero yo ¬.¬ ejem.

Como siempre, si les gustó me encantaría sus comentarios; si no les gustó también me gustaría saberlo. Cualquier cosa, estoy lista para recibir comentarios constructivos, tomatazos, apreciaciones y todo lo que venga (menos virus, todo esta bien) así que animense y dejenme un review!.

Bien, nosh vemosh en el segundo cap... sea cuando se que salga ese cap.

Beshos y apapachos gatunos para todos. Nosh vemosh!

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO 

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Razón de vida **

**Autor: chibineko **

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana) **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado con cariño para mi Randa amiga mía de mi, - tan fanática de esta pareja como yo y la verdad no la puedo culpar u-u es inevitable amar a estos dos cuando están juntos. Así que Randita, aquí va el primer cap de un regalo que hago para ti de corazón, espero que te guste y recuerda que te quero mucho mucho MUCHO!.

Capítulo II: Inesperados e impactantes reencuentros 

Mokuba suspiró mientras veía la puerta delante suyo. Estaba parado justo frente al despacho de su hermano en Kaiba Corp y la verdad no le hacia gracia tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer, porque era lo mismo que había hecho los últimos tres años y cada año era más tedioso. Ni modo, al mal paso darle prisa.

Tocó la puerta y esperó el ya conocido 'Adelante' de su hermano, que más parecía un gruñido que una palabra. Suspirando de nuevo Mokuba abrió la puerta y ante él se desplegó una escena ya demasiado familiar, en la cual su hermano se encontraba embebido en los miles de documentos que revisaba de manera casi robótica a diario, saliendo apenas y a regañadientes de aquella oficina por algún motivo... como el que lo llevaba ese día a aquella oficina y a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a su hermano.

- "Seto..."- llamó suave Mokuba luego de sentarse frente al castaño, exigiendo un poco de atención. Todo lo que obtuvo fue otro gruñido que era reconocible como el equivalente a ¿Que quieres ahora Mokuba, el pelinegro suspiró y extendió un documento que Seto tomó y comenzó a leer con minuciosidad, a pesar de que Mokuba estaba seguro que Seto ya lo conocía y muy bien.

Mientras el castaño leía cada párrafo y entre líneas, Mokuba se dedicó a mirar a su hermano, alegrándose y agradeciendo una vez más a todos los cielos porque Seto no se hubiese hundido en su miseria cinco años atrás, el día que perdió a su bebé y también... y también lo perdió a él. Mokuba aún no podía creer todas las cosas que habían sucedido en esos cinco años.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel fatídico día a su nii-sama desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes ante las crueles palabras de aquella bruja retorcida, aquella tarde en la que tanto le costó lograr que Seto por lo menos le prestase un poco de atención y donde al final tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación y de su propio hermano mandando a callar a aquella bruja que reía ante el pesar del mayor de los Kaiba, sacando a Seto de allí y organizando él solo una búsqueda intensa del bebé de su hermano. Si lo que aquella mujer decía era cierto, entonces todo debía de hacerse lo más rápido posible.

Claro que nada salió bien ese día; rastrearon todo el perímetro en un radio de dos Kilómetros de donde fue encontrada Viena y finalmente en un depósito de basura fue encontrada una prenda mutilada del hospital, la cual se notaba roída y estaba llena de sangre. Al analizar la sangre Mokuba supo dos cosas, la primera que el bebé de Seto había sido una niña, la segunda que todo lo que quedaba de su sobrina era esa prenda, la cual después de los análisis se vio que había sido roída por ratas. A Mokuba se le plantó el corazón, y decidió no decirle nada a Seto sobre lo descubierto, solo que la muerte del bebé había sido verificada y comenzar el proceso penal contra Viena Jarret por Filicidio; Seto ni siquiera se entero de que su primogénita había sido una bella bebita, Mokuba no quería destrozar más el corazón de su hermano. Los meses que siguieron a aquello fueron una tortura, Mokuba no lograba que Seto saliese de su trance, apenas lo veía comer pues el castaño se la pasaba encerrado durmiendo en su cuarto todo el día. Fue una lucha ardua volver a encausar a Seto Kaiba de nuevo, pero Mokuba lo logró y tras mucho esfuerzo y si bien Seto no se sentía dispuesto aún a volver al frente de Kaiba Corp por lo menos logró hacerlo ir al colegio de nuevo.

Nunca creyó que el lograr que su nii-san volviese al colegio no solo lo haría descubrir lo que nunca creyó posible, sino que aquello deprimiría a Seto tanto o más que los dos meses que paso encerrado en su cama. Joseph Wheeler había desaparecido, y no solo eso sino que una semana después de su desaparición su padre había sido encontrado muerto, trabajo fijo de la mafia pues habían dejado la huella de su obra por todas partes; el motivo era desconocido pero eso solo había incrementado la preocupación del grupo de amigos de Joey.

Pero nada se comparó a la depresión de la que fue preso Seto Kaiba, haciendo que Mokuba se diese cuenta en ese momento que el rubio significaba más para su hermano que solo una pelea diaria; al parecer el castaño estimaba al rubio en cierta medida... vaya manera de descubrir eso.

El tiempo pasó, Joey nunca apareció y Seto poco a poco se comenzó a volver una persona cerrada y recelosa, apenas comunicativo con su hermano menor. Un hermano menor cada vez más preocupado por todos los motivos antes expuestos, y que al ver a su hermano cumplir los 18 y seguir encerrado en su mundo comenzó a trazar planes para que Seto no estuviese tan solo.

Primero comenzó a llevar 'amigas' a la casa, pero entonces descubrió por accidente un día en que llevó a un amigo y al hermano mayor de su amigo algo... Seto no le quitaba los ojos de encima al trasero del hermano mayor de Kalos, y Mokuba tuvo que aceptar para si mismo que no le importaba un comino la opción sexual de Seto si lograba hacerlo feliz; las 'amigas' fueron sustituidas por 'amigos' y aunque le tomó tiempo por fin casi rayando los 19 años de Seto Kaiba logró encontrar a uno que le 'interesó' (claro que el plan era hacerse el idiota y fingir que no sabia nada de nada). Uno de sus invitados, un rubio que curiosamente le recordaba a alguien pero que Mokuba no podía determinar a quien exactamente, le hizo conversación a Seto y cuando Mokuba volvió a casa a la mañana siguiente luego de su huída de la tarde anterior vio con satisfacción al chico saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claro que la satisfacción a Mokuba no le duró mucho, pues pudo notar a Seto triste ese día, como arrepentido y luego de eso más frío.

No fue hasta la segunda vez que vio salir a un rubio diferente de la casa y a Seto portarse aún más distante y reservado, y tener un semblante aun más triste que comprendió lo que pasaba puesto que recordó a quien se parecían los dos sujetos con los que Seto durmió... Joey.

Luego de eso Mokuba no volvió a llevar a nadie a la casa, y notó que Seto no volvió a acercarse a nadie tampoco, así que entendió que en cierta manera él mismo había empujado a su hermano mayor a aquello y se sintió mal... mal por no saber que hacer para que Seto recuperara sus ganas de vivir, pero no podía culparlo pues lo había visto perder más que nadie.

Pasaron los meses y Seto, quien había vuelto a ocuparse de Kaiba Corp fue de pronto irrumpido en su vida por viejos conocidos... Mokuba había decidido que si Seto no quería relaciones ni gente nueva en su vida estaba bien, pero a lo menos no podía decir que no a tener gente ya conocida. El pelinegro contacto a Duke Deblin, quien estaba asociado a Pegasus y cuya compañía era ahora casi tan prestigiosa y afamada como Kaiba Corp y le pidió en nombre de los viejos tiempos que por favor formara alguna especie de amistad con Seto aunque fuese solo de negocios y que le diese ideas de como lograr que su hermano hiciese algo más que trabajar.

Duke ni corto ni perezoso aceptó encantado los pedidos del ex-chibi (quien a sus 13 años parecía que iba a crecer hasta ser tan alto como el mismo Seto) y pronto le llevaba a Mokuba los papeles de una organización a la cual tanto Pegasus como él pertenecían y mediante la cual tres meses al año asesoraban a un estudiante de un grupo de 10 estudiantes destacados de alguna entidad nacional de estudios. Cada año era un centro de estudios diferente y el programa parecía ser exitoso; y además aquello parecía ser la respuesta a las suplicas de Mokuba... no era trabajo pero estaba relacionado con el trabajo de Seto, y con un poco de insistencia y ojos de cachorro de parte de Mokuba seguro que el castaño no podría decir que no al final.

Como si hubiese sido predicho por el mismo Nostradamus, eso fue justo lo que pasó, a pesar de la negativa inicial al final Seto Kaiba terminó aceptando el patrocinar las prácticas pre-profesionales de un estudiante y de alguna manera que Seto Kaiba no pudo descubrir de pronto Duke Deblin estaba metido en su vida y junto a él había ingresado también el joven Yugi Motou y su eterna sombra Yami quien fungía ahora de jefe de planeamiento de nuevas estrategias en el juego de Duelo de Monstruos en la corporación Kaiba (bueno, Mokuba se encargo de buscar excusas para meterlos de nuevo en la vida de Seto, pero el CEO eso no lo descubrió nunca).

Y allí estaba de nuevo Mokuba, con Seto terminando de leer la ficha que le pedía fuese el tutor ese año de un nuevo estudiante, ahora de la carrera de Administración de Empresas de la Universidad Estatal de Domino City y con el ceño fruncido que denotaba que si bien su hermano ya había terminado de leer el documento estaba buscando excusas para no hacer nada... la verdad era que Seto era un adicto al trabajo y consideraba aquello una perdida de tiempo.

- "¿Terminaste Seto?"- preguntó un aburrido Mokuba, Seto solo lo miró.

- "¿Y la carpeta del mencionado estudiante? Ni siquiera aparece su nombre en el documento."- se quejó Seto, como buscando excusas válidas; todos los años era lo mismo.

- "No la mandaron Seto, porque este año hubo un cambio intempestivo de Centro Educativo. Ibas a asesorar a un estudiante de Universidad Privada, pero parece que la directiva se quejó puesto que los que más ayuda necesitan son estudiantes de Centros Estatales y ya el año pasado el elegido fue un centro de estudios privados, así que la carpeta de tu estudiante tardará en llegar."- explicó Mokuba listo para cualquier contraataque de Seto.

- "¡Yo no trabajo así Mokuba! ¡Exijo seriedad y respeto, y no puedo obtenerla si hay cambios de último minuto de ese calibre!."

Mokuba suspiró, miró a Seto a los ojos con expresión cansada e hizo un mohín de fastidio.

- "Seto... si lo has notado la fecha es para hoy, tienes que estar allá dentro de una hora... y Duke y Yami ya están abajo esperándote. Solo firma y ve con ellos."- a sus 16 años Mokuba ya no hacia caritas de cachorro para lograr que su hermano le hiciese caso (bueno, no tan seguido como antes al menos).

Seto levantó una ceja desafiante.

- "Vamos Seto, por favor... es solo una vez al año y por lo general pasas una semana con tu 'alumno' y luego lo dejas en la sección de la empresa que le corresponda a cargo de otras personas. No es como si fueses a pasar los tres meses con esa persona, pero por lo menos es salir de la rutina. Seto... no me hagas suplicar otra vez por lo mismo."

Mokuba miró a Seto un laaargo rato, y Seto finalmente claudicó; después de todo el menor no le pedía cosas muy seguido, y en este caso ni siquiera era un capricho material.

- "Esta bien Mokuba, deja y busco mi abrigo."

Esas palabras debían de ser mágicas, porque ni bien terminó de pronunciarlas Seto estaba siendo arrastrado por Mokuba por el pasillo mientras el menor trataba de ponerle el abrigo, luego metido al elevador, sacado del elevador y entregado como paquete a Duke Deblin que estaba esperando sentado frente al volante de su auto deportivo, vestido de esa manera tan extravagante que siempre había tenido y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la vista burlona escondida por los lentes oscuros para el sol.

- "Vaya Moki, ya se estaban demorando. Déjalo en el asiento trasero mientras le telefoneo a Yami, se fue por algo de beber."- dijo divertido el pelinegro de ojos verdes mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil y marcaba- "Ya tenemos el paquete en el carro, regresa."- fue todo lo que dijo, y Seto desde el asiento de atrás levantó molesto una ceja.

- "Yo puedo ir en mi limousine, gracias."- hizo ademán de levantarse de donde Mokuba lo había dejado como el 'paquete' como al que lo habían nombrado un par de segundos antes, pero Mokuba no lo dejo.

- "Ah, no; nada de eso... mira, allí viene Yami. Diviértete Nii-sama, me voy a clases. ¡Me lo cuidan!."- dijo el menor mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento donde se encontraban y se sentaba sobre una moderna motocicleta negra con dos dragones blancos ojiazules pintados a los costados.

Seto suspiró mientras veía a su hermano desaparecer al poco tiempo con rumbo a su instituto y se preparó mentalmente para otro gasto de tiempo ese año... él no debería de estar sentado allí sino frente a su escritorio trabajando.

- "Sujetate Kaiba, ya estamos en marcha."- Duke señaló con una sonrisa al tiempo que arrancaba el carro y Yami terminaba de asegurarse el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez más, Seto deseó haber pensado en lo mismo que Yami cuando el deportivo salió a toda velocidad con rumbo a su destino de ese año.

- "Veo que lograron traerlo este año también."- fue el saludo de Maximillian Pegasus en cuanto Duke, Yami y Seto llegaron a un pequeño pero bien cuidado auditorio donde había una gran cantidad de alumnos reunidos.

- "Buen día a ti también socio."- saludó Duke con una sonrisa- "Creí que llegábamos tarde, pero parece que la ceremonia aún no empieza."- señaló mientras se sentaba a un lado de Pegasus y Seto tomaba el otro sitió al lado de Deblin. Yami se había colocado en la primera fila de los asientos del lado de los asistentes al evento, donde estaban algunos maestros y familiares de los que consiguieron las becas.

- "En realidad si llegan tarde, pero al parecer el director del centro de estudios decidió intercambiar unas últimas palabras con los estudiantes que patrocinaremos antes del cierre del ciclo universitario. Tu sabes, para que sus alumnos no lo dejen en vergüenza frente a nosotros supongo, ese tipo de cosas... la verdad es que me parece una actitud demasiado estúpida ya que si los eligieron para que se entrenen con nosotros es porque son los mejores de su área, pero aún así... en fin, solo serán unos minutos más supongo."

Duke asintió ante las palabras de Pegasus y decidió esperar en silencio entonces, pasando así algunos minutos cuando de pronto un estudiante entró bastante agitado y comenzó a hablar de igual forma con un profesor que estaba al lado de Yami, y el cual se puso de pronto blanco como el papel, al igual que el antiguo faraón, quien salió corriendo detrás del estudiante y el profesor. No hay que ser un genio para saber que ante la actitud del tricolor tanto Duke como Pegasus y luego Kaiba decidieron averiguar que pasaba. No eran muchas cosas las que podían hacer a Yami actuar como lo estaba haciendo.

Salieron sin escuchar razones y pronto encontraron un conglomerado de gente frente a ellos, entre el cual se abrieron paso hasta llegar al frente donde el alumno hablaba frenético y el profesor cada vez más pálido miraba hacia arriba, hacia la cornisa de la pared que estaba frente a ellos y donde Yami también mantenía la mirada. Al alzar la mirada vieron cual era el origen de tanto problema, una pequeña y llorosa niña estaba petrificada en una esquina de la cornisa, lugar hasta donde al parecer había llegado en un descuido de quien la estaba vigilando por lo que escuchaban, y quien al parecer era un joven de cabellos azulados que trataba de razonar con la pequeña y convencerla de que avanzara hacia donde el estaba (como a tres metros de distancia).

- "¡Tranquila bebé!"- dijo de pronto el profesor- "Pronto te bajaremos de allí."- susurró tratando de calmarse mientras frenético buscaba con la mirada como bajar a la pequeña, la cual estaba a más de 4 metros del suelo.

- "Quiero a mi papi..."- se le escuchaba decir a la pequeña entre gimoteos y lagrimas, más de uno parecía estar desesperado... pero nadie hacía nada.

O por lo menos eso era lo que creía un frenético Seto Kaiba, quien si no soportaba algo era la idea de que un niño saliese lastimado... no más, nunca más; no si EL podía evitarlo, aún cuando se le fuese la vida en el intento nunca dejaría a ningún niño desprotegido de nuevo, nunca otro pequeño frente a él o relacionado con él volvería a sufrir nunca más.

Estudió el panorama, había un árbol de casi tres metros y un poco más de altura muy cerca de la pequeña. Era muy peligroso pero era su única salvación, puesto que esa niñita no iba a moverse a ningún lugar por cuenta propia, menos hacia donde aquel joven la llamaba... ¡Joven que según Kaiba debería de estar tratando de llegar hasta la pequeña por la cornisa en lugar de solo llamarla!.

Se quitó el abrigo y comenzó a avanzar.

- "¡Kaiba, que haces!."- preguntó Yami al verlo casi comenzar a correr- "Ya llamaron a los bomberos, están en camino."- susurró al detenerlo por un brazo.

- "Pero aún no llegan, y yo ya estoy aquí."- señaló soltándose de Yami, listo para subirse al árbol... de no ser porque alguien se le adelanto.

Un sujeto rubio, de cabellos largos sujetos en una coleta, apenas un poco más bajo que él y vestido con un jean negro y una camisa un tanto elegante lo había empujado y se había subido al árbol si esperar a nada, sin escuchar los gritos que le pedían que no lo hiciese, que las ramas del árbol no eran lo bastante fuertes para sostenerlo. La velocidad que tomó lo hizo subir lo más alto que pudo y lanzarse hasta sujetar la cornisa apenas con las manos, haciendo que todos contuviesen el aliento... incluidos Kaiba y sus acompañantes.

- "Tranquila amor, papi ya llegó."- se escuchó decir al rubio en medio del silencio que había inundado el lugar, mientras el rubio hacía hasta lo imposible por terminar de subirse a la precaria cornisa pero sin éxito- "Cariño... tienes que ayudar a papi. Ven con papi para que podamos bajar."- dijo de pronto el rubio conciente de que le era imposible subirse.

La niña, ahora completamente concentrada en el adulto sorbió fuertemente y aún temblando asintió, comenzando a gatear hacia donde estaba su 'papi'... pero algo salió mal. La niña resbaló... y cayó.

Y detrás de ella cayó el adulto, quien no pensó un segundo en lanzarse, tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y protegerla de la caída con su propio cuerpo. Al igual que Seto no lo pensó al correr para recibir a los que caían.

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto Kaiba estaba en el suelo, con el rubio sobre él en una pose un tanto extraña y la pequeña envuelta en sus brazos... llorosa e intacta por lo que se podía observar a simple vista.

- "Shhh, tranquila Darla... ya estas bien, todo esta bien."- escuchó Seto decir a alguien, un alguien que estaba encima suyo, el alguien que había protegido sin dudar.

Se movió un poco, se dio cuenta que le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero no tenía daños graves como producto de haber recibido a los que cayeron, pero a su vez también sintió algo más... aquel sujeto tenía uno de sus hombros en mala posición. Abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en el hombro de aquel hombre, no se necesitaba ser un doctor graduado para saber que con la caída el otro se había dislocado el hombro. Movió sus ojos reacomodando su campo de visión, distinguió a la pequeña, la pequeña carita enrojecida por el llanto ahora se comenzaba a tornar menos roja al tiempo que el adulto le susurraba palabras suaves sin importarle al parecer el dolor propio que Seto estaba seguro que sentiría... se preguntaba como es que el otro no estaba inconsciente por el dolor... se fijó entonces en el adulto y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, era imposible no reconocerlo... aquel rostro, aquellos ojos...

- "Wheeler..."- susurró un incrédulo Seto Kaiba, el aludido apenas y logró enfocar al castaño, que de inmediato se dió cuenta del esfuerzo que hacia el otro por no caer en la inconciencia.

- "Tu..."- susurró un extrañado Joseph Wheeler antes de caer inconsciente de una vez por todas, suceso que hizo que la pequeña entre sus brazos gritase asustada.

- "¡Papi!."

- "¡Seto!."- de pronto otro caos.

Yami y Duke llegaron hasta donde un aún sorprendido Kaiba no lograba articular sus propias acciones.

- "Oh, por Ra... ¿Joey?."- la voz del ex-faraón lo regresó a la realidad, pero nada se podía hacer.

Llegaron los bomberos y los paramédicos y se llevaron a Joseph a la enfermería de la Universidad, junto a la pequeña que se negaba a separarse de los brazos de su padre. Pronto Seto era llevado también y era seguido de cerca por aquellos a los que conocía, y durante el trayecto y un poco aún fuera de la realidad escuchaba la explicación que el tricolor le daba a Pegasus y Deblin acerca de lo ocurrido.

- "No puedo creer que sea Joey... es decir... bueno, según escuché uno de los que estaban entre los becados dejó a su hija con un amigo cuando el director los llamó para dar los últimos detalles, el cuidador se distrajo solo un momento y la pequeña de alguna manera terminó en la cornisa... es que... Joey..."- seguía incrédulo Yami.

- "Las preguntas para luego Faraón, será mejor ver como esta todo."- razonó Pegasus mientras llegaban a la enfermería y una paramédico le indicaba a Seto que se sentase para auscultarlo.

Fue entonces que escucharon la pequeña voz casi gritar desesperada.

- "¡No, no!... ¡quiero a mi papi! ¡Déjenme con mi papi!."- era la niña que el rubio había rescatado... al parecer su hija.

- "Lo siento cariño, pero tu papi esta ahora con un doctor; tienes que esperar un poco más."- el mismo profesor que había sido informado en un principio ahora trataba de tranquilizar a la pequeña niña de cabellos negros que se movía desesperada entre sus brazos tratando de entrar a la sala donde al parecer se encontraba el rubio.

- "¡Papi! ¡Papi!"- se debatía la pequeña sin escuchar razones.

Y entonces un grito proveniente de la sala dejó a todos mudos. La pequeña abrió grandes los ojos, conocía esa voz.

- "¡PAPI!."- gritó desesperada al tiempo que se liberaba y empujaba la puerta de la enfermería, lugar donde se quedó estática al ver a un hombre jalar del brazo de su papi.

- "Darla..."- susurró apenas Joey- "Cariño sal un ratito... estoy bien."- esbozó una sonrisa, y la pequeña sorbió fuertemente como preludio de un llanto que trataba de contener. Era obvio que a Joey estaban reacomodándole el hueso del hombro de manera manual, y eso dolía... pero también era obvio que eso la pequeñita no lo sabía.

Seto no lo pudo soportar más, se levantó a pesar del regaño de la paramédico y cerró la puerta dejando a la pequeña fuera, para luego tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta los asientos de espera, donde la sentó y luego se sentó a su costado. Todo aquello era irreal; su cachorro de ojos melados había reaparecido luego de cinco años y un poco más, y a su lado una pequeña que lo llamaba papi luchaba por no llorar... una pequeña que más o menos debía de estar por los cinco años también... vaya cosas que tenía la vida.

Así que Wheeler se fue para tener una familia... quien lo diría.- pensó entristecido sin poder despegar los ojos de la pequeña.

- "No llores, tu papá va a estar bien."- susurró sin saber porque tratando de tranquilizar a la niña, luego con un suspiro agregó- "Si quieres hago que traigan a tu mamá."

La niña volvió a sorber, sus piecitos se movieron en el aire pues no alcanzaban el suelo, y con una vocecita triste dijo.

- "No tengo mami, solo papi..."- entonces miró a Seto, y el castaño pudo ver los dos ojos azules más impresionantes del mundo enmarcados por aquel pequeño rostro- "¿Mi papi va a estar bien?."

Un nudo se le formó a Seto en la garganta y no supo que contestar.

- "Claro que va a estar bien, tu papi es muy fuerte y valiente."- ese había sido Pegasus, y la pequeña ahora le dirigía su atención al peliplateado; cuando un nuevo grito se dejó escuchar, haciendo que todos pegaran un respingo en sus sitios, en especial la pequeña, cuyo rostro ahora estaba dirigido hacia la puerta y plagado de miedo.

- "Tranquila, el señor Pegasus tiene razón, tu papi va a estar bien."- y ahora ese había sido Duke, quien ya estaba saliendo de todo su asombro y se había sentado al otro lado de la nena a quien ahora abrazaba tratando de infundirle ánimos- "Hola!."- saludó lo más jovial que pudo- "Yo soy Duke y ese señor allí es Maximillian Pegasus, puedes decirle Pegasus si quieres... ese de allí es Yami y este de aquí es Seto. ¿Tú como te llamas peque?."

La niña iba a responder cuando otro grito la interrumpió, haciendo que sus ojitos se abriesen cuan grandes eran, entonces Duke la abrazó un poco más y masajeó la pequeña espalda en circulos tratando de infundirle tranquilidad a la niña.

- "Hey, tranquila... no es nada."- Duke trató de tranquilizarla una vez más, la verdad es que no sabía como tratar con niños pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo.

- "Su nombre es Darla, Darla Wheeler."- contestó entonces el profesor, un profesor de edad avanzada que miraba con gesto dulce a la pequeña- "Soy Patrick Jhons, profesor de economía y finanzas, mucho gusto. Yo me encargo de Darla, gracias por todo."-

- "Ni lo mencione..."- comenzó el pelinegro, cuando un nuevo grito, esta vez uno más largo y fuerte lo interrumpió... y luego silencio.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sudoroso y cansado Joey, con el rostro enrojecido en un rictus de dolor.

- "Ya puedes pasar pequeña, tu papá te está llamando."

No tuvieron que decirlo dos veces para que la niña saltara de su asiento y fuese corriendo lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron correr, hasta que llegó a su padre y lo abrazó de una pierna.

- "Tranquila bebé, estoy bien... todo esta bien. Te lo dije."- trató de sonreír el rubio al tiempo que trataba también de recuperar el aliento.

- "Lo siento papi, lo siento mucho."- lloriqueó la nena y Joey se puso serio.

- "Darla, te alejaste de Konrad y te dije que te quedaras con él, ¿sabes que eso merece castigo cierto jovencita?."

La niña asintió sin despegar la carita del regazo de su papá, quien suspiró una vez más y trató de moverse a una posición que le permitiese tener a su hija más cómoda, pero...

- "Por favor señor Wheeler, no se mueva."- uno de los paramédicos que había entrado le advirtió al rubio y fue entonces que el otro alzó el rostro, encontrándose con rostros que pensó no volver a ver jamás; en especial uno...

- "Eres real..."- susurró sin poder evitarlo, y Seto lo miró de manera profunda.

Claro que siempre hay alguien que interrumpe este tipo de momentos y esta no fue la excepción.

- "¡Señor Wheeler!... que bueno ver que esta bien."- el director de escuela había ingresado al recinto y miró a todos los presentes- "Señores Deblin, Pegasus, los esperan en el auditorio, la ceremonia aun debe llevarse a cabo. Señor Kaiba, lo mismo a usted, pero su alumno no podrá asistir... verá; el señor Wheeler fue elegido para hacer sus prácticas en su empresa, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos..."

Joey abrió los labios en asombro... y luego los cerró al igual que los ojos en un gesto de derrota al entender ante aquellas palabras que había perdido la oportunidad por la que tanto había luchado... tal vez era el destino, tal vez fuese lo mejor...

- "Los recientes acontecimientos no tienen ningún significado para mi, si el señor aqui presente fue elegido como el que haría practicas en Kaiba Corp entonces que así sea; no pienso pasar por todo un papeleo solo por una caída. Señor Wheeler, lo espero para sus prácticas el lunes en mi oficina principal, allí le explicaré en que consistirán y sobre el trabajo de investigación que deberá realizar... ahora si me disculpan, ya que mi presencia no es requerida me retiro. Yami, llama a mi chofer, dile que venga a recogernos."- se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a todos con las bocas abiertas.

- "¡Kaiba espera!."- Yami miró hacia Joey y luego miró a Duke- "No le pierdas la pista."- y dicho aquello el tricolor salió corriendo detrás de su dis que jefe.

Todos tardaron unos segundos más en salir de su ensoñación, más el director de escuela los sacó a todos de allí a la fuerza.

- "Señores, por favor acompáñenme para la ceremonia."- urgió a los dos que quedaban, y Duke miró a Joey.

- "No te vayas por favor."- le pidió al rubio quien no quitaba los ojos de la puerta por donde se había ido Kaiba, y aunque Duke no estaba seguro de si Joey lo había escuchado o no igual tuvo que retirarse.

Por su lado Joey estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, en emociones y sentimientos que nunca habían muerto pero que si habían sido enterrados, y que de pronto resurgían con más fuerza que nunca en su interior.

Por su parte Seto, ahora ya montado en el coche con rumbo a Kaiba Corp se mantenía en obstinado silencio, silencio que ahora era compartido por Yami luego de notar que sin importar cuanto preguntase no obtendría respuestas del castaño por su comportamiento. Pero es que ¿qué respuestas podía dar Seto si él mismo no sabía porque había hecho lo que había hecho?. Fueron tantas cosas: volver a encontrar a ese a quien creía perdido, aquella simple frase de la niña al decir que no tenía mamá solo papá, el saber que de una forma un otra estaba a punto de perder la oportunidad que siempre deseó de volver a tener ese volcán de energía cerca suyo una vez más... EL SIMPLE HECHO DE VOLVER A VERLO!. Todo era demasiado fuerte, demasiado confuso... ni el propio Seto Kaiba estaba listo para aquello que le estaba pasando... pero listo o no igual iba a enfrentarlo, porque le gustase o no el lunes a primera hora Joey Wheeler iba a estar en su oficina, y en su vida por un período de por lo menos tres meses... aunque su corazón obstinado le decía que no perdiese la oportunidad que se le daba, que hiciese que esos tres meses fuesen más tiempo.

Tonto corazón que no se daba cuenta que aquello ya era imposible, su cachorro ya tenía una familia y el no estaba incluido en ella.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

T-T lo se... demoro siglos, que siglos MILENIOS!; pero u-u es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no solo escribir fics... sowwy.

Bueno, helo allí el segundo capítulo de este fic que amenaza con ser un tanto largo, así que espero su paciencia y yo por mi parte prometo tratar de escribir un poco más rápido. Espero que a pesar de lo cortito les haya gustado y pues como siempre, cualquier comentario, tomatazo, critica y demás pues un review no daña a nadie en realidad me hará muy feliz.

Bueno, a mi amiga Randa, niña espero que te este gustando mi regalo. Un beshito para ti y nosh vemos

Con cariño

**Lady chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO **_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

Dedicatoria: Este fic sigue estando dedicado con todo cariño para mi Randa amiga mía. Aquí el tercer capítulo mi Randita, espero que te guste mucho.

Capítulo III: Preparando el terreno 

Seto Kaiba estaba en aquellos momentos tratando de avanzar algo del trabajo que tenía pendiente, pero la verdad era que la tarea era imposible y el único motivo por el cual no guardaba la laptop y seguía tecleando palabras sin sentido en aquel nuevo archivo era para aparentar que no escuchaba aquella conversación que en realidad si escuchaba y que si se era sincero se daba exclusivamente para que él la oyese; de lo contrario no habría sido prácticamente secuestrado de su casa y llevado ese domingo a la pequeña guarida del grupito de la carita feliz (léase la casa de los Motou) por sus supuestos amigos (entiéndase por Duke y Yami). Y hablando de esos dos, allí estaban ellos junto al pequeño Yugi Motou (porque si, aún era chaparrito el hombre) hablando entre si de lo más animados sobre los sucesos del día anterior, día en el cual el dichoso grupito casi en pleno y con la adición de Maximillian Pegasus había ido a hacer acto de presencia a la recién descubierta nueva residencia del hasta hace poco perdido Joseph Wheeler y la pequeña que ahora todos sabían era su hija.

Seto escuchó a Yugi suspirar mientras que Duke y Yami continuaban aquella conversación, y al alzar la vista lo vio asintiendo y a punto de decir...

- "Si, esa pequeña es increíble ¡Y tan tierna!."- era notorio que la pequeña pelinegra se había apoderado de los corazones de todos y cada uno de los que la habían conocido con apenas una visita- "Y tan temeraria como su padre ¡Ir persiguiendo una mariposa para que le trajese suerte a Joey hasta acabar en la cornisa!. Menos mal que no le sucedió nada."- Yugi expresó con la misma consternación que había mostrado las cuatro veces anteriores que repitió la anécdota.

Kaiba se preguntaba a esas alturas si no era obvio que había escuchado el motivo de que la niña terminase allí arriba la primera vez, más al igual que las veces anteriores se limitó a no decir nada y continuar tecleando sin sentido en su laptop.

- "Y no cualquier mariposa, una azul de la suerte como las que Joey siempre le consigue para sus exámenes más difíciles."- apuntilló Yami también por quinta vez, agregando con una sonrisa- "Como aquel examen difícil que tuvo en Arte y comunicación Social donde tuvo que dibujar un día en la vida de su papá."

Y Seto no pudo evitar suspirar entre aburrido y maravillado, lo primero por tener que escuchar tantas veces lo mismo y lo segundo por motivos que no deseaba aceptar a su terco corazón y que sin embargo brillaban allí a pesar de que su reencontrado rubio tuviese ya una hija y una vida muy aparte de la que alguna vez soñase.

- "Nah, como le dijo Max a la pequeña, al final la intención le dio suerte a Joey y de paso a nosotros que lo encontramos."- Duke señaló con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Ante aquello Seto alzó la vista un segundo antes de bajarla de nuevo. Deblin acababa de dar pie para lo que estaba a punto de venir y él no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo, sobre todo si eso evitaba volver a escuchar lo mismo una sexta vez.

- "Si... Pegasus andaba MUY cariñoso con la niña, se notaba su vena paterna a leguas..."- Yugi dijo sonriente mirando a Deblin de manera profunda, aunque el observado no se diese cuenta.

- "Si, a Max le gustan mucho los niños; hasta estoy seguro de que le hubiese gustado quedarse un poco más, lastima que hoy tenía que volver a la isla con la chica a la que tiene que dar capacitación y prácticas."- mencionó el duelista de dados con total naturalidad, sin percatarse de las sonrisas que intercambiaban los dos tricolores, dato que no pasó desapercibido para el CEO sin embargo.

- "Si, si... lo notamos bien."- señaló Yami- "El 'tío Max' estaba a punto de bajarle la luna a la pequeña Darla con unos cuantos cohetes si la niña así lo hubiese querido."

Duke sonrió inconscientemente rememorando eso.

- "Es que Darlita es un sol, una pequeña adorable."- aseguró el pelinegro.

Una sonrisita malvada en los labios de Yami se dio, y otra más bien traviesa en los labios de Yugi.

- "Y apuesto a que a 'Max' y a ti les encantaría tener un par como Darlita."- dijo con toda inocencia Yugi, siguiendo con el tono normal de la conversación.

- "Si bueno, no hemos..."- allí Duke paró de pronto dándose cuenta recién de lo que le estaban diciendo mientras los colores le subían al rostro- "¡Ey, ¿Que demonios crees que estás insinuando enano?!."- Duke entonces estaba bien en guardia por el rumbo de la conversación. Yami solo sonrió divertido.

- "Oh, vamos Duke; bien que es verdad y no lo niegues, mueres por Pegasus. Vamos confiesa de una vez que ustedes dos tienen algo."- el espíritu del milenio exigió divertido ante el profundo sonrojo en las mejillas del otro, que a cada segundo se acentuaba más y más.

- "No... eso no... ¡Dejen de meterse conmigo!."

Pero no lo dejaron tranquilo y Seto meneó la cabeza divertido. La verdad era que él mismo tenía un par de videos de las cámaras de seguridad de Kaiba Corp donde ambos empresarios hacían más que charlar con sus bocas, mientras parecía que se iban a terminar devorando de un momento a otro, pero ese no era asunto suyo y tampoco tenía porque estar confirmándole nada ajeno ni propio a nadie, así que guardó silencio.

En lugar de eso dejó su mente divagar, pensando sin querer en el rubio que al día siguiente estaría en sus oficinas a primera hora de la mañana y en el hecho de que aquel documento en blanco que había iniciado para pasar desapercibido ahora estaba lleno de frases entrecortadas sobre mariposas azules y viajes hechos para buscar la buena suerte y la felicidad, y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta guardó el documento poniéndolo a salvo en alguna carpeta y cerró la laptop enfocándose en tratar de disfrutar entre sus múltiples pensamientos del espectáculo que la vida le brindaba en aquellos instantes.

A la mañana siguiente Seto Kaiba se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio una hora antes de que llegaran siquiera los de limpieza, y es que la noche anterior apenas y había podido dormir pocas horas, y cada minuto de esas horas era plagado de sueños que envolvían unos ojos melados y unos cabellos dorados como el sol pertenecientes a quien no había protagonizado sus noches en años, y de pronto volvía a tomar sin permiso el papel principal en ellos.

Aún con el desconcierto de casi todos sus empleados no le hizo caso a nadie mientras se mantenía mirando en la privacidad de sus oficinas las pantallas secretas de seguridad que tenía allí y le daban acceso a observar todo el edificio cuando quisiese; aunque en esos momentos no podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla que daba a la entrada de Kaiba Corp, y no fue hasta que vio que su 'practicante' entraba al edificio que se atrevió a soltar el aire que retenía, hizo que todas aquellas pantallas volviesen a sus espacios secretos con apretar un botón y reestableció la comunicación con su oficina avisándole a su secretaria que ya estaba disponible para cualquier eventualidad.

- "Señor Kaiba, el señor Joseph Wheeler acaba de llegar."- escuchó que le informaba la voz de su secretaria un par de minutos después por el mismo intercomunicador.

- "Hágalo pasar a mi oficina."- se escuchó decir a si mismo y no fue hasta que escuchó los golpes en la puerta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para el momento.

Pero no había marcha atrás se dijo a si mismo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

- "Adelante."- dijo con voz inalterablemente seria y frente a sus ojos se materializó aquel que había ocupado su corazón por tanto tiempo, y que no estaba seguro para su propia desesperación de que hubiese dejado de hacerlo alguna vez.

- "Kaiba, buenos días."- saludó el otro un tanto tímido mientras se mantenía parado aún al alcance de la puerta, como no sabiendo si quedarse o no.

- "Wheeler."- dijo el otro en devolución del saludo para luego con un ademán invitar a tomar asiento al rubio- "Adelante por favor."- dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio.

Joey asintió y avanzó con tranquilidad, por lo que Kaiba se tomó aquellos segundos para admirarlo entre conciente e inconscientemente, repasando con su vista el traje sencillo pero adecuado para una oficina compuesto de pantalón negro de corte y una camisa de manga larga color trigo que era adornada con una sencilla corbata tan negra como el pantalón. Zapatos de vestir también negros y para completar el cabestrillo. Los cabellos largos que vio aquel día viernes pasado nuevamente sujetos en una coleta baja con una liga para pelo negra, un detalle que en este Joey más maduro sin duda se veía increíble a los ojos del CEO.

- "¿Como va el brazo?."- preguntó el ojiazul cuando el rubio se hallaba ya sentado.

- "Mejor, gracias."- dijo el otro siendo tomado un poco por sorpresa- "El doctor dijo que en dos o tres semanas me quita esto, no fue tan grave."- aseguró el rubio viéndose un tanto incómodo, luego carraspeó y miró al castaño serio- "Oye Kaiba, yo... la verdad quisiera agradecerte la oportunidad..."- comenzó lo que parecía ser un discurso un tanto o tal vez bastante pensado, pero con un nuevo movimiento de la mano del castaño el discurso fue parado.

- "No digas tonterías Wheeler, como dije desde un inicio si te dieron la oportunidad de hacer tus prácticas aquí entonces fue por algo, y la verdad luego de dar un vistazo a tus notas y rendimiento este fin de semana estoy más que satisfecho."- Kaiba entonces esbozó una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y las palabras abandonaron sus labios sin poder evitarlo- "Al parecer perro pusiste de tu parte para aprender trucos nuevos."

Si, definitivamente a los dos segundos el castaño se arrepentía profundamente, sabiendo que tal vez con ello estaba provocando al rubio al punto de que este tomase sus cosas y se fuese del lugar.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban, y así como antes una vez más el ojimiel sorprendió al CEO al esbozar una sonrisa divertida y suspirar como recordando.

- "Si, en realidad aprendí muchos 'trucos nuevos' en estos últimos años; digamos que... tuve buenas razones para tener que hacerlo si o si."

Sintiéndose un tanto estúpido y torpe aunque no lo demostrase en absoluto, Kaiba solo asintió dando por zanjado el tema.

- "Bien Wheeler, creo que lo mejor será empezar a explicarte lo que harás aquí; por supuesto como estudiante de Administración de Empresas estás preparándote para poder llevar las riendas de tu propia empresa algún día, por lo que irás rotando por cada sector que maneja a Kaiba Corp desde lo más elemental hasta llegar a la cabeza, en otras palabras a mi."- el CEO miró al rubio unos segundos antes de preguntar- "Por lo general doy un pequeño recorrido al practicante antes de dejarlo en el primer puesto de prácticas. ¿Crees poder hacerlo ahora o tal vez luego...?."

Joey miró a Kaiba entre divertido y agradecido por la actitud, y mostrando una vez más que aquel orgullo y altanería desmedida de antaño eran cosa del pasado replicó con absoluta calma.

- "Me lastime un brazo, no las piernas; usted dirige señor Kaiba."- terminó con una sonrisa tranquila.

Kaiba asintió y se paró de detrás de su escritorio con dirección a la salida, siendo seguido por el rubio, empezando así ese primer día con un recorrido completo por el lugar tal como lo había señalado el castaño y por supuesto con él presidente mismo como guía. Trataron de varios temas durante el recorrido, todos concernientes a la empresa desde el sueldo que recibiría por las prácticas hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Si alguno de los empleados estaba sorprendido ante aquel detalle teniendo en cuenta que por lo general designaba a alguien más para que se hiciese aquel trabajo, se abstuvieron muy bien de hacer comentarios.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo para cuando Seto terminó con el recorrido.

- "Y so es básicamente todo, te quedas aquí a cargo del señor Matsumoto quien puedo decir es de los mejores en su área."- el aludido miró a Kaiba un tanto sorprendido pero agradeció las palabras con un gesto antes de volver a meterse de lleno en los datos de la pantalla de su computadora.

- "Gracias Kaiba, en verdad daré mi mejor esfuerzo, no habrán problemas de mi parte."- aseguró el rubio más que listo a aprender y colaborar en todo.

- "Bueno, una última cosa antes de irme. Tus prácticas son de un total de cuatro días a la semana ¿Ya elegiste tu día libre?."- Wheeler asintió.

- "Si, tomé los viernes como día de descanso, ya se lo había informado a la señorita de Recursos Humanos en la mañana cuando me recibió esperando que le entregase los papeles que faltaban."

Kaiba volvió a asentir sopesando todo, guardando dichos pensamientos para si mismo.

- "Perfecto, en ese caso... Señor Matsumoto, Señor Wheeler."- y con un asentimiento los dejo.

Joey entonces tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se volteó dispuesto a aprender todo lo que pudiese, tratando de alejar esa sensación de hormigueo que lo había acompañado durante toda la mañana.

- "Mucho gusto, Joseph Wheeler."- se presentó ante la persona que tenía delante.

- "El gusto es mío señor Wheeler, venga y aprovechemos los minutos que nos quedan hasta el almuerzo. Seguro y hacemos algo útil."- recibió el otro de manera amable y de alguna manera Joey supo que le iba a ir más que bien durante su estancia en Kaiba Corp.

Por su parte Seto, ya instalado en su oficina no podía quitarse de la cabeza cada segundo pasado con Joey... él en verdad había cambiado bastante, se le veía mucho más tranquilo y maduro, un poco más alto y delgado... y había tomado libres los viernes, la mayoría tomaba los miércoles para no sentir tan pesada la semana.

- "Tres día seguidos a la semana sin verlo."- dijo de improviso a la nada, y luego se reprochó su propia actitud recordándose a si mismo una vez más que el tiempo había pasado y que ya nada era lo mismo, que Joseph Wheeler tenía una familia y esa familia sin duda no lo incluía a él.

- "Cinco años no pasan en vano."- susurró volviéndole a hablar a la nada.

Pero aún así, aún a pesar de tener todo aquello tan claro como el agua la verdad era que para su corazón, y eso había tenido que admitirlo en las últimas horas le gustase o no, era como si no hubiese pasado siquiera un solo día.

- "Señor Kaiba."- sus pensamientos se vieron de pronto interrumpidos por Alice, su secretaria, a través del intercomunicador- "¿Saldrá a almorzar o le ordeno algo para la oficina?."

- "Comeré aquí, ordena una ensalada y agua mineral al comedor por favor Alice."- pidió a su secretaria antes de volver a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Y más o menos esos fueron los pensamientos del CEO durante el resto de la semana. Extrañamente el martes, a Joseph el CEO apenas y le vio la sombra y no pudo dejar de captar ciertas sonrisas y desvíos de miradas cuando preguntó un par de veces por el paradero del practicante. Casi y tuvo que reprimirse de ir a buscarlo y es que la verdad era que aunque solo lo había visto un gran total de dos días en los últimos cinco años era increíble la sensación de nostalgia que lo envolvió al no verlo ese día.

Aquello iba mal para el CEO, el problema no radicaba en que el rubio se le hubiese colado nuevamente de repente en el corazón, sino que radicaba en el hecho de que nunca había salido de éste ni un poquito y ahora el tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por lo menos el miércoles se aseguró de cruzar algunas palabras con él en más de una ocasión, aunque igual se quedó corto debido a las dos reuniones ejecutivas que tuvo ese día. Lo que si no pudo dejar de notar era que desde el primer día Yami "Atemu" Motou (como legalmente se llamaba el tricolor ahora) había desaparecido dejándolo solo a la hora del almuerzo, luego confirmó que era con Joey con quien se iba a almorzar compartiendo así extensas charlas donde el tricolor intentaba sonsacarle algo de lo ocurrido los últimos años a ese cachorro misterioso, aunque sin mucho resultado como luego dejaba entrever entre sus quejas el antiguo espíritu ahora corpóreo a un CEO que aunque esperaba impaciente cada palabra trataba de no dejar en claro nada de aquel sentimiento.

- "Tal vez prefiere guardarse los detalles de su vida privada como lo que son... privados."- había dicho el castaño el jueves a un semi refunfuñante ex-faraón cuando este volvió con la misma lista de quejas, y Yami se le quedó mirando con fijeza para luego suspirar derrotado.

- "Si, lo se... ni que antes hubiese sido diferente."- comentó un tanto melancólico el más bajo- "Aún recuerdo todo lo que tardó Joey en darnos las razones para entrar al torneo de Pegasus, allá en la época en la que Serenity debía de operarse."- sonrió tristemente - "Hay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian supongo."

Seto no dijo nada, sin embargo guardó muy bien aquel dato en su memoria mientras revisaba algunos papeles, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo, y miró la hora.

Faltaba apenas media hora para el final de la jornada, apenas y tendría tiempo. Se paró de improviso alertando a Yami.

- "Kaiba ¿que sucede?."

- "Tengo que hablar con Wheeler, ya vuelvo."- empezó a andar con dirección a la puerta, el tricolor observó su reloj.

- "Pues yo de ti me apuro, pidió salir 15 minutos antes hoy a condición de recuperarlos el lunes."

Seto abrió los ojos de manera amplia y salió corriendo de la oficina, dejando a Yami con una gotita orbitando su sien.

- "Hubiese sido más fácil pedir a seguridad que le dijesen a Joey esperase un rato al verlo llegar a la salida."- comentó Motou a la nada, suspirando luego audiblemente.

Seto Kaiba estaba un poco loco últimamente.

Y hablando del loco, éste prácticamente había amenazado al ascensor con destartalarlo por completo y enviarlo al depósito de chatarra de no llegar rápido al primer piso; suerte para el pobre aparato que ni bien se abrieron las puertas en el primer piso los ojos azules divisaron una rubia cabellera ya llegando a la salida y a su cachorro despidiéndose de los guardias.

Si... 'SU' cachorro... mejor no pensar demasiado en eso. Aspiró profundo y se dirigió hacia aquella misma dirección.

- "¡Wheeler!."- llamó con calma escondiendo como siempre con admirable maestría cualquier síntoma de agitación. Los ojos miel se posaron sobre él.

- "Kaiba..."- murmuró el otro sorprendido, al igual que los guardias que miraban al jefe un poco descolocados- "¿Sucedió algo? ¿Me necesitan para alguna cosa?, porque creí que no y verás... ando un poco apurado hoy y..."- pero Seto detuvo la perorata con un gesto.

- "Nada que no pueda conversarse en el camino."- replicó saliendo por las puertas de Kaiba Corp con Joey detrás- "¿A donde te diriges?."- preguntó una vez fuera. Joey parpadeó.

- "Tomo... tomo el metro, en la estación que está a dos calles de aquí."- dijo señalando a la derecha, aún bastante descolocado.

- "Bien, se podrá hablar en el camino."- aseguró el otro y comenzó a andar.

- "¿Sobre que?."- cuestionó el rubio caminando ahora a su lado.

- "Sobre el proyecto que debes de presentar al final de tus prácticas de capacitación. La verdad es que opino que cuanto antes se regularice ese asunto ser mejor, aunque lo parezcan en realidad tres meses no es mucho tiempo, tal vez sea bueno que vayamos planeando algo desde ahora si no tienes alguna idea ya de tu parte."- el CEO trató de sonar natural, como si aquello lo hubiese hablado ya con anterioridad con practicantes anteriores, y debió de haber sido muy convincente en su opinión puesto que Joey asintió como entendiendo y caminó los siguientes pocos metros en actitud pensativa.

- "Bueno, la verdad es que tengo como que iniciado un proyecto."- respondió finalmente el rubio- "Tal vez pueda usar ese, aunque es más que nada como un sueño propio..."- comentó en forma distraída.

- "Me parece bien ¿de que se trata?."- preguntó el castaño genuinamente interesado, y Joey sonrió apenado.

- "Bien, es algo así como el proyecto para una pequeña cadena de restaurantes... de comida tradicional. Hace un tiempo que estoy como ligado a eso y pues la idea como que espero poder realizarla. Er... trabajo en ello."

- "Ya veo..."- comentó Seto mirando a Joey con nuevos ojos, internamente contento por aquel nuevo descubrimiento.. algo que Yami no le había contado ¿entonces era el primero del 'grupo' en enterarse?, el sentimiento lo llenó por completo- "Es a partir de sueños que se inician los grandes proyectos Wheeler."- sin duda ante el último comentario Joey se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras Seto se pateaba mentalmente por no haber podido cerrar su propia boca a tiempo.

- "Si... pero no se si será suficiente, es decir que es el anteproyecto de una empresa, pero..."

- "En ese caso, yo podría darle un vistazo y ver ese tema contigo, para darle el camino adecuado quiero decir."- Joey paró su caminar y lo miró incrédulo- "Soy tu asesor después de todo."- se apresuró a decir el castaño- "Y cuanto antes mejor."- luego hizo como si pensase durante un rato, porque la verdad aquello quería proponerlo desde el momento en que amenazaba al pobre ascensor con una muerte lenta y dolorosa- "Mañana es el día que tomaste libre ¿cierto?."- Joey asintió un poco confuso- "¿Y tendrás algún momento libre durante el día? es decir, tal vez puedas ir un rato a la empresa, una hora o dos para ver ese proyecto."

Joey suspiró antes de responder.

- "Lo siento Kaiba, en realidad mañana no puedo moverme de casa."- replicó el otro un tanto apenado.

- "Ya veo."- pero Kaiba no se quería rendir, no estaba en su naturaleza- "¿Y si yo voy a tu casa?."

- "¿Eh?"

- "Como ya dije, cuanto antes mejor, así podrías comenzar a trabajar en tu proyecto a partir del lunes."

Y ambos llegaron al paradero y Joey miraba al castaño como intentando determinar si estaba en realidad escuchando aquello.

- "Yo... bueno, en la mañana supongo... er, tengo un compromiso luego."- murmuró aún descolocado.

- "Bien, hasta mañana entonces... señor Wheeler."

Joey parpadeó, el metro llegó y el rubio lo abordó.

Y Seto Kaiba volvió a Kaiba Corp con una sonrisa ganadora... aunque a la noche estuviese tan nervioso como un colegial antes de dar sus exámenes finales (no que alguna vez él se hubiese puesto nervioso en aquella situación), por lo que dormir le fue imposible por una segunda noche durante aquella semana, mientras en sus manos estrujaba distraído el papel con la dirección del rubio que le fue proporcionada por el mismo Deblin al día siguiente de aquel primer encuentro hacía casi una semana atrás.

- "Maldita sea."- casi gimió desesperado, y es que en verdad no estaba preparado... de nuevo.

Fin del tercer capítulo 

**Notas de la autora:**

o Ooooooh que emoción, ya terminé otro capítulo -- y yo que creí que no iba a lograrlo . pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado (en especial a ti mi Randita querida!).

Como pueden ver el terco castañito se esta acercando a Joey por iniciativa propia aún y con todos sus líos existenciales ¡Animo Kaiba!. Pero aún le queda mucho camino por recorrer, y en el próximo capítulo tendrá un encuentro cercano del tipo peque ¬.¬ ya saben... con cierta peque xD veremos si el pobrecito no se desmaya antes del primer round (chibi mala pensando en hacerle pasar momentos difíciles al pobre CEO) así que no se preocupen que el cap ya esta iniciándose y no parará hasta salir del horno.

Un besho travesho para todos, ¡Los quero mucho!.

Con miaulove

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

__

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Y vamos para el cuarto capítulo mi Randiiii!!!! o espero que te guste este cap también, que esta hecho con cariño muy especialmente para ti.

Capítulo IV: Una mañana en familia 

Aún no podía creerlo de si mismo, es que ¡En serio!, últimamente actuaba como cualquier persona menos como quien era: Seto Kaiba.

Pero bueno, tampoco era como para volver sobre sus pasos, meterse al coche y conducir de vuelta sobre el camino ya recorrido, él simplemente NO DABA NUNCA MARCHA ATRÁS... no, no lo hacía ni iba a comenzar en esos instantes, no cuando él mismo admitía para consigo mismo que continuar con lo que su alocado corazón le pedía era todo lo que en verdad quería hacer... y no era la primera vez. Solo que esta vez haría las cosas bien, esta vez se aseguraría de seguir por completo a su corazón; solo que aún estaba planeando el modo de hacerlo.

Suspiró profundo mirando el lugar frente a si mismo y sonrió cuando su nerviosismo por fin le dejó notar donde estaba; y es que era increíble el como había llegado allí en primer lugar, después de todo y con solo un par de horas de sueño encima no tenía conocimiento exacto de como se había levantado de la cama, bañado, cambiado y tomado un café para finalmente salir a las 5 de la mañana de su casa y conducir como autómata a través de la cuidad hasta llegar a su destino, aquel pequeño restaurante en el barrio ruso de Domino City.

Suspiró al notar que eran apenas las 5:53 am y que el sol recién comenzaba a despuntar ese día viernes de verano... Tal vez aún este dormido en cama se dijo a si mismo con un profundo suspiro, como que los nervios y las ganas le habían ganado la partida esta vez.

Impaciente como estaba y conciente de que volverse a meter al vehículo no era una opción, el empresario se recargó contra el costado delantero de su coche, sacó un cigarro y le prendió en lo que examinaba el lugar que según Deblin había sido el hogar de Joseph y Darla Wheeler durante lo últimos tres años aproximadamente, y Seto se preguntó donde había estado el cachorro los primeros dos años de desaparición, pero eso al parecer Deblin no había logrado averiguarlo... no que Kaiba estuviese ansioso por saber, pero Deblin estaba comentando sus averiguaciones a Yami y viceversa como sucedía casi siempre que por casualidad el estaba presente. No, había que ser honestos, esos dos hablaban justo porque él estaba presente... como fuese, no era tiempo de volver sobre ese asunto por enésima vez, sobre todo estando él solo; miren que venir a desperdiciar sus pensamientos con ese par de locos.

Sonrió de lado ante su propio pensamiento con una sonrisa medio torcida mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo y se fijo en la fachada con un poco más de calma y atención, notando por fin el nombre del establecimiento: "Aq Yilan". Enarcó una ceja tratando de recordar lo que alguna vez leyese sobre viejas leyendas europeas a Mokuba alguna de las tantas noches que de pequeño su hermanito le rogase por una historia para dormir, y tras un par de minutos de reflexión en sus ojos brillo un ligero triunfo a la vez que movía la cabeza sin poder creer del todo el significado de aquel nombre...

¡Por supuesto! Aq Yilan era el nombre que le daban a los Zilant cuando dicho malvado dragón-serpiente llegaba a los 100 años y se convertía en una bondadosa serpiente-dragón blanca. (1)

Suspiró mientras trataba de quitar de su mente la idea de que aquello era una estúpida señal del destino que le decía a gritos que aquel rubio de alguna manera siempre estaría ligado a él. Botó lo que quedaba del cigarro al piso y lo apagó con la suela del zapato, conciente de que quedarse recargado contra su coche pensando de más no era lo más recomendable, así que siguiendo una vez más las indicaciones de Duke Deblin para llegar a su destino final, comenzó a rodear el restaurante hacia la izquierda entrando por una especie de pasaje, donde efectivamente visualizó una puerta blanca en lo que podría decirse era la parte posterior del restaurante y que prácticamente daba a una calle paralela a la principal por donde él había aparcado el coche.

Aunque sonase increíble aún a sus propios oídos el hombre tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces para llenarse del valor apropiado para seguir avanzando hacia aquella puerta, hasta que de pronto sintió una mirada sobre él y al buscar se encontró con... bueno, era al parecer de Kaiba alguna especie de perro de raza... indefinida, y que lo miraba de una forma... de una forma muy, bien pues, muy Seto Kaiba. De no ser porque era quien era, esa perruna mirada hasta lo hubiese podido hacer sentir pequeño, aún cuando viniese de un saquito de pulgas color caramelo. Kaiba la dedicó una mirada típica de desprecio SK de marca registrada y decidió continuar su camino, o por lo menos lo hubiese hecho si no lo hubiesen interrumpido.

- "¡Cuidado!."- escuchó que alguien exclamaba dándole apenas tiempo de mirar atrás y esquivar una pequeña mononeta que venía a una velocidad realmente baja- "Lo siento."- se disculpó el chiquillo que conducía la infernal maquinita que apenas y hacia ruido y se detuvo frente a aquella puerta que ahora estaba a tan solo unos pocos pasos de distancia y reemplazaba una botella de leche vacía por otra llena antes de tocar el timbre y gritar- "¡Leche!."- y partir con premura hacia su seguramente siguiente destino.

En lo que la motoneta se alejaba Kaiba solo alcanzó a pestañear en lo que el altanero perro de hacía tan solo un instante atrás lo adelantaba y se sentaba al costado de la botella, justo para cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Joey a medio vestir con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca abierta por fuera, con un brazo en cabestrillo y por completo despeinado.

- "¡Colita!."- exclamó mientras recogía la botella y recibía una profunda mirada de parte de aquel bichejo, al parecer sin causarle ningún efecto- "¿Donde has estado toda la noche?. No viniste cuando te llamé."- siguió regañando mientras el perro seguía sosteniendo una mirada increíblemente impasible.

Joey bufó y resopló y finalmente suspiró con una resignación por completo dramática.

- "Ya, ya... pasa."- y ni bien dijo aquello el pequeño perro pasó como si nada y la rubia melena se sacudió aún despeinada mientras la cabeza negaba con aquel mismo tinte de resignación de unos segundos atrás.

Para todo esto el castaño se había quedado por completo embobado desde su puesto de observador, así que cuando finalmente Wheeler reparó con gran sorpresa en su presencia ambos terminaron mudos por más de un momento.

- "K-Kaiba."- finalmente dijo el rubio sorprendido.

- "Wheeler."- trató el castaño de recuperar la compostura- "Dije que vendría hoy... pero, creo que no acordamos hora; yo..."- y para colmo de pronto no encontraba que argumentar al respecto.

De suerte el destino y el rubio lo salvaron de tener que decir nada.

- "Ven, pasa."- Joey dijo metiéndose de nuevo por aquella puerta, y entre quedarse allí parado como tonto y entrar, la decisión no era tan difícil de tomar.

Kaiba se alisó el cuello del traje y entró detrás de Joey, topándose de pronto con una escalera que al parecer llevaba al segundo piso. Cerró la puerta tras de si y subió con cuidado, encontrándose de pronto en una pequeña habitación que el castaño notó que era una salita-comedor, donde encontró en primer lugar a aquel dis que perro echado en una pequeña cesta (y hay que entrever que ni se dignó a mover ni una oreja el muy insolente cuando Kaiba pasó a su lado), y luego en la pequeña mesa comedor se encontraba una muy somnolienta niña de cabellos negros todos alborotados, ojitos semicerrados y una graciosa pijama decorada con dragones negros de caricatura.

- "Vienes por lo de mi proyecto ¿verdad?."- preguntó el rubio mientras echaba leche a un platón de cereales que ya estaba frente a la niña, y le ponía la cuchara en la mano- "Come hijita."- señaló y esperó a que la casi dormida niña se llevara una cucharada a la boca y se iniciase el típico crunch crunch antes de volver su atención al otro.

Kaiba asintió y Joey hizo lo propio.

- "Entonces dame un rato para organizarme y prometo que te atiendo luego: ven, toma asiento mientras tanto."- y diciendo aquello le ofreció asiento al CEO antes de irse.

Entonces Kaiba quedó allí, sentado frente a un perro que de nuevo le tenía la vista clavada encima de una manera condenadamente incómoda, y sintiendo que no era la única mirada sobre él.

Volteó y se encontró con aquellas orbes azules que justo una semana antes lo habían visto empañadas de lágrimas, y tuvo que concentrarse en la leche que escurría de la pequeña boquita para olvidar aquella escena pasada.

- "Oda."- dijo entonces la infantil voz que denotaba que la boca aún estaba llena de cereal.

- "¿Perdón?."- preguntó el mayor parpadeando; la nena pasó el cereal entonces y mirándolo volvió a repetir.

- "Hola."- y sonrió con dulzura.

Y Kaiba trató de devolver el gesto lo mejor que pudo.

- "Hola... Darla ¿cierto?."- aunque estaba de más la pregunta, pues entre Yami y Deblin le habían repetido el nombre por lo menos un millón de veces... cada día.

La peque asintió con una nueva sonrisa en lo que respondía.

- "Darla Wheeler."- entonces miró al mayor como concentrándose, tratando de recordar de donde le parecía conocido. Kaiba sonrió a medias y decidió presentarse.

- "Yo soy Seto Kaiba, nos conocimos la semana pasada... cuando tu papá se accidento."- dijo con toda la sencillez que pudo reunir para no incomodar a la niña.

- "Oh..."- la pequeña respondió, recordando por fin y abrió la boca de nuevo para decir algo, pero la interrumpieron.

- "¡Darla! ¡No te escucho comer!."- se escuchó la voz del rubio, Seto presumía que desde la cocina, lugar al que supuso entró hacía un rato tras lo que el ambiente se había llenado de un aroma dulzón.

La niña abrió los ojitos un rato y aguantando la respiración apenas un segundo, como cobrando sentido del casi regaño de su papá, por lo cual se llevó lo más pronto que pudo otra gran cucharada de cereal a la boca y comenzó a masticar con sonora avidez, mientras mantenía aún la vista clavada en Seto Kaiba.

El castaño suspiró, carraspeó, miró hacia cualquier otro punto, volvió a suspirar y volvió la vista hacia la pequeña quien aún continuaba mirándolo entre los sonoros crunch crunch que se daban al masticar su cereal.

- "¿Y... te gusta tu desayuno?."- preguntó torpe ante su completa falta de experiencia en el campo de las charlas infantiles (Mokuba no cuenta, crecieron juntos)

Y la pequeña asintió con energía justo antes de llevarse una nueva cucharada de cereal a la boca, el castaño observó que ya quedaba poco cereal en el plato.

- "¿Y tú?."- preguntó la niña apenas de manera entendible entre un crunch y otro crunch más.

- "¿Y yo que?."- preguntó a su vez de manera suave el mayor, recibiendo una sonrisita de la niña.

- "¡Tu desayunoooooo!."- preguntó con ese tonito de ¡Pero si te hice la pregunta más obvia del mundo!- "¿Te gusto?."

Kaiba parpadeó un poco sorprendido, y es que la verdad aparte de Mokuba no muchos o más bien nadie le hacia esa pregunta, e incluso Mokuba ya no lo interrogaba como antes; como que su vena masoquista le hacia extrañar esos interrogatorios infantiles.

- "Bueno, yo tomé un café antes de venir, y si... creo que me gusto."

La niña frunció el entrecejo, tragó y siguió mirando un rato más al CEO.

- "¿Y el resto de tu desayuno?."- preguntó finalmente- "No crecerás si no comes bien todos los días."- exclamó, más que presumiblemente repitiendo uno de los tantos sermones paternos, pensó el mayor, ya que a él como que no le quedaba crecer nada más.

- "No hay nada más, con el café me basta."- aclaró el otro con algo de diversión, aunque pronto su sexto sentido de ejecutivo le indicó que su respuesta no había sido la adecuada al ver los ojitos abiertos de par en par y la cuchara suspendida en el aire chorreando leche por los extremos... _Tal vez debería de arreglar esa respuesta_ fue lo que un chispazo de lucidez le indicó. Lástima que no fue a tiempo, porque justo en ese momento un rubio padre entraba en escena y miraba ceñudo a su adorable retoño.

- "Darla ¿Por qué no te terminas tu desayuno? ¡No vas a crecer si no lo haces, y te quedarás del tamaño de un guisante!."- dijo retador.

Y la pequeña se volvió hacia su padre, y hacia el CEO, y hacia su padre una vez más.

- "¡Papi!."- exclamó entonces con urgencia propia de su edad- "Seto Kaiba no desayuna nada!... solo toma café."

Y entonces sucedió, todo fue como en cámara lenta y Seto Kaiba nunca tuvo tanto temor como durante los 10 segundos que aquella amenazante _'Mirada Paterna' _se situó sobre él.

El rubio bufó y respiró hondo, y tras una mirada de advertencia al castaño para que ni siquiera se atreviese a abrir la boca, volteó y le sonrió a la niña, le limpió la boquita y le hizo dar la penúltima cucharada a su cereal.

- "No mi vida, como crees... el 'Señor Kaiba'..."- dijo de manera recalcada para darle a entender a su hija que así era como debía de llamar a 'Seto Kaiba'- "Solo tomó un café porque debía de venir temprano, ¿no has visto la hora? recién estamos desayunando... por eso quedamos en que él iba a desayunar aquí, contigo y conmigo."- terminó de decir mientras le daba la última cucharada de cereal a la niña y mientras le limpiaba los extremos de bigote de leche que le habían quedado, mientras le lanzaba una última mirada de advertencia al otro adulto.

Cogió el plato y la cuchara y suspiró al irse. En serio que a Kaiba le faltaba saber de niños ¿como hizo para criar a Mokuba y que le saliese un niño tan saludable?.

- "Ya vengo con sus desayunos."- musitó justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Un par de minutos y unos cuantos ruidos después, y el rubio regresó con una pequeña bandeja sostenida por su mano buena, la puso en la pequeña mesa y pronto Kaiba tenía frente a él un plato con un panqueque regularmente grande, cubierto de mermelada y un poquito de mantequilla; plato similar al que tenía la pequeña frente a ella.

- "¡Y ahora a comer rápido Darla! mira la hora que es, se nos hace tarde."

La niña miró a su padre, luego al otro adulto y satisfecha con ver a éste último con un desayuno aprobado por los estándares de su papi, comenzó a comer con ganas.

Por su parte Kaiba miró el plato, luego a Joey y su aún severa _'Mirada Paterna'_ y partiendo un pedacito con el tenedor comenzó a comer... y tuvo que admitir que aquel inusitado desayuno estuvo delicioso, muy pero muy sabroso.

Joey, al parecer satisfecho, volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

- "Me dustan... los paques."- dijo la peque con una sonrisa y la boca completamente llena.

- "Si, están ricos."- alegó el otro un tanto descolocado, nunca imaginó que su visita siguiese aquellos rumbos.

Esta vez fue un salado e identificable olor el que inundó el ambiente... palomitas de maíz.

- "¡Darla! ¡Apura!."- se escuchó al rubio, y la niña prácticamente se atragantó con lo que le quedaba de su desayuno y se tomó todo el vaso que tenía frente a si misma de leche... vaso muy similar al que el rubio le había servido al CEO. ¿Hacia cuanto que no tomaba leche Seto Kaiba?.

- "Tienes que tomar toda tu leche."- dijo la pequeña al ver a Seto mirar con fijeza el vaso de blanco líquido.

Y Seto respingó, miró a la niña que con orgullo mostraba un nuevo bigote de leche sobre la sonriente boquita y no le quedó otra que tomar un buen sorbo de aquello. Si Mokuba lo estuviese viendo, incluso así no lo creería.

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar más, el rubio volvía a entrar a la pequeña sala-comedor con una loncherita de tela estampada de dragones negros y la puso sobre la mesa abierta, dentro había una cajita de jugo y una bolsa con palomitas que se notaban calientes debido al vapor que parecía acumularse en las paredes de la bolsa.

- "¿Ya Darla? Estamos tarde."- exclamó el Wheeler mayor y la pequeña asintió levantando los brazos y enredándolos alrededor del cuello de su padre, quien la llevó cargada con su mano buena hasta una puerta que estaba cerrada, dejó a la niña en el suelo y abrió la puerta... era un baño.

Seto entonces se sintió una vez más por completo fuera de lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas, a él nunca le permitieron vivir un momento como ese en su niñez cuando más que un niño debía ya de ser un pequeño adulto.

La puerta del baño quedó abierta y Seto observó como aún con una sola mano se dispuso a lavarle el cabello a su pequeña en el lavadero.

- "¡No abras los ojos o te entrará el shampoo!."- oyó advertir al rubio mientras masajeaba con suavidad el negro cabello y le respondían con un 'Si, papi'.

Y luego de eso todo fue muy rápido, la niña se quedó secando su cabello con una toalla mientras el rubio desaparecía y reaparecía en el lugar con un pequeño mandil de Kinder a todas luces, un pantaloncito y un pequeña camisetita, todo colgado de una percha. La puerta se cerró un momento, y al abrirse la niña aún despeinada y con un cepillo con pasta de dientes en las manos se encontraba ya con el uniforme puesto.

Mientras la niña se lavaba los dientes, el padre peinaba el cabello y miraba el reloj de plástico que estaba en una de las paredes de la sala-comedor.

- "¡Apurate hija!."- exclamó al ver la hora y pronto la nena se enjuagaba la boquita y salía del baño con su papá aún desenredándole el cabello.

Seto solo miraba fascinado aquel intercambio, más que posiblemente cotidiano entre padre e hija.

Finalmente la nena ayudó a su papá a hacerle una cola, porque con una sola mano el rubio no podía. Medias fueron colocadas en los pequeños pies y los zapatos les siguieron.

- "¿Ya papi?."- preguntó de pronto la pequeña medio emocionada y Joey le sonrió.

- "Ya casi, ¿tenemos todo?... veamos, lonchera, tu flor para el ramo a la directora en tu mochila... ¿Hay algo más que debas llevar en la mochila?."

La nena pareció pensarlo un rato, hasta que abrió sus azules ojitos consternada y comenzó a agitar los bracitos.

- "¡Mis recuerdos papi!."

- "¡Los recuerdos!."- repitió el rubio con preocupación, dando a entender que él también se había olvidado.

Y comenzó la frenética búsqueda en los cajones y espacios más visibles de parte de los dos integrantes de aquella pequeña familia ante los ojos del CEO.

Y se escuchó el sonido de un claxon...

- "¡Papi, papi!."- exclamó angustiada la niña y el rubio suspiro como pidiendo al cielo paciencia.

- "Ahorita Darla."- y se acercó a la ventana y abrió apresurado, sacando medio cuerpo por allí- "¡Ya vamos Rose! ¡Dame un par de minutos!."- y se volvió a meter y tomó una actitud pensativa- "Donde, donde... ¿donde los puse?." y al parecer lo recordó, porque pronto sacaba una cajita de debajo de un mueble y la puso sobre la mesa, la abrió y sacó lo que parecían ser una tarjetitas hechas a mano, con típicos toques infantiles.

- "¡Mis recuerdos!."- Darla exclamó más que emocionada, y pronto Joey hacia malabares para cerrar las lonchera y mochila, coger ambas cosas y a la niña y luego bajar a toda carrera por la escalera a la puerta que daba hacia la calle.

Seto entonces, curioso como pocas veces se paró y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a la ventana, donde vio con cautela y tratando de no ser visto él a su vez, y observó al rubio despidiéndose de su hija y metiéndola sin apuros a una van color blanco que seguramente funcionaba como servicio de transporte escolar.

Volvió la vista hacia el interior una vez más, le dio a todo un recorrido rápido y lo más preocupante fue encontrar cierta mirada canina varada sobre él; bien... podía vivir con eso. Decidió investigar un poco el par de minutos que seguramente aún tenía antes de que el rubio volviese.

Primero se acercó a la mesa y dio una rápida ojeada al interior de la caja. Colores, cartulina, crayones, pegamento, escarcha y recortes de figuras de revistas y periódicos; eso era lo que había en la pequeña caja forrada con el papel de regalo, una caja rectangular y angosta que Seto adivinó fue de alguna camisa que comprara el rubio alguna vez. Siguió su rapidísimo recorrido y observó de una sola pasada todas las fotos del lugar, que aunque eran pocas estaban dispersas por toda la pequeña habitación y en todas estaban ambos Wheeler siempre riendo y abrazándose, aunque algo le llamó la atención... no había ninguna foto de la niña siendo una bebé, solo fotos de ella ya como una nena a partir de los tal vez tres o cuatro años... o quizás desde un poco antes, no podía determinarlo; y tampoco veía ninguna foto de Wheeler de la época en que se encontraba con el grupo de Motou.

Eso definitivamente avivó su curiosidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello pues escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos cansados subir la pequeña escalera; y sintiéndose culpable por espiar y deseoso como un niño de no ser encontrado infraganti de sus culpas el castaño se sentó lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo en la silla y descubrió con horror que su panqueque estaba casi intacto. ¡Vaya que lo que hizo a continuación fue por completo irracional y definitivamente para nada propio de Seto Kaiba!, porque aún en su afán de no ser 'descubierto' se metió medio panqueque a la boca y el pobre CEO por poco y se atraganta. Medio vaso de leche fue sin duda lo que le salvó la vida, y fue así como lo encontró Joey, golpeándose el pecho con el rostro rojo y con tremendo bigote de leche, única y silenciosa prueba no comprendida del atoro anterior.

- "¿Kaiba? ¿Estás bien?."- preguntó el rubio e instintivamente tomó una servilleta y le limpió el bigote al CEO.

Demás está decir que dicha acción dejó a los dos congelados en sus sitios al notar lo que pasaba.

- "¡Ay Kaiba, lo siento!."- se disculpó el de ojos miel más rojo que un tomate- "Es la costumbre, tu sabes... Darla siempre termina con la cara sucia y todo eso, y..."

Pero Kaiba, repuesto un poco más rápido que el rubio del momento de azoro trató de salvar el instante con algo de ligereza.

- "Descuida Wheeler, entiendo."- dijo acallando al otro, aunque conciente por completo del cosquilleo en su rostro, justo alrededor de su boca por donde pasó la servilleta.

- "Si... bueno."- Joey seguía apenado, suspiró y miró el plato a medio terminar y se apenó aún más- "Esto... Kaiba, siento lo del desayuno, yo... Darla es a veces un tanto especial, algo rebelde con ciertas cosas como las comidas y los modales y tantas cosas más, y no es una niña fácil, en fin... no tienes que terminarte nada si no lo quieres, en serio lo siento."

Ah, ¡Que torpe se sentía el rubio de pronto!.

Kaiba miró entonces su plato, y luego al rubio y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa partió un pedacito y se lo llevó a la boca, degustando esta vez el inesperado desayuno con tranquilidad.

- "Entonces..."- empezó Kaiba- "Sobre tu proyecto."- y miró a Joey.

Joey entonces, al parecer un poco más relajado asintió mirando a Kaiba.

- "Dame otro par de minutos para terminar de vestirme y traigo mi proyecto... esto... provecho."- y con eso volvió a desaparecer en dirección a su cuarto, o por lo menos eso supuso Seto recordando que de por allí el rubio había llegado trayendo la ropa de la niña al baño.

Y entonces, efectivamente Seto Kaiba se dedicó a aprovechar su desayuno mientras que lanzaba una que otra mirada a los detalles de aquel hogar que cada vez se le antojaba más cálido sin razón aparente, y mientras que ese deseo dormido tanto tiempo y que hacia poco había despertado de nuevo parecía tomar cada vez más bríos en su corazón.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hi again! . siiii, yo de nuevo YAY!, aqui con un nuevo pequeño capítulo que espero que les haya gustado y les haga desistir de hacerme gatita a la plancha T.T miren que soy muy linda para estar en una olla. Bueno, si... ya se que me demoré un mundo -.- pero es que no pude evitarlo, si supieran lo que me ha costado sacar esta cap, y no por falta de musas sino todo lo contrario, ahora que estoy falta de tiempo mi musa y mi muso (SI! porque ahora tengo dos y los tres estamos babeando por Jhonny Deep! D) como decia, mis dos musos estás que me machacan con nuevas ideas, que me pellizcan la nalga con intención de hacer que mis manitas me piquen y yo quiera escribir... TT y NO HAY TIME!. Pero esta chibi hasta de las rocas saca los segundos, y asi es como tienen este cap hoy.

Y dejando de hablar tanto de mi, pues hablemos del cap . en donde como pueden haber leido ya, como que Seto esta tomando decisiones importantes, como que está dando pasos ¡Pero esta un poco oxidado en esto de tratar de Joey! y ni que hablar de tratar con un infante, como que va a tener que aprender con el tiempo, y bueno ahora esta metido en la casa de Joey ¿que pasará durante el resto de este interesante día viernes? eso lo descubriran en el siguiente capítulo, prometo que será un día inolvidable para Seto Kaiba, y quizás para Joey Wheeler también.

Muy bien mis querids lectors, me despido por ahora prometiéndo tratar de volver lo más pronto posible.

Beshos traveshos para todos y unos apapachos felinos con mucho miaulove

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

(1) La serpiente-dragón más renombrada de Turquía, Bulgaria y Rusia se llama 'Zilant', vocablo que significa 'serpiente' en uno de los dialectos turcos. A veces se hace referencia a esta criatura con la palabra 'Ajad'. Para los rusos el 'Zilant' era una criatura repulsiva, similar a los dragones Europeos y Persas.

Según la creencia extendida en los alrededores del Volga y de la región Idel-Ural, si estas serpientes-dragón sobreviven 100 años se transforman en bondadosas serpientes blancas llamadas 'Aq Yilan'. En ese punto de su evolución, si tienen una influencia beneficiosa sobre los seres humanos de manera similar al Dragón Chino, y son capaces de atraer la buena suerte.

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_**(Iniciada por Katrinna Le Fay)**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	5. Capítulo V

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

Dedicatoria: Y vamos para el quinto capítulo de este fic!!!!! *o* espero que te guste este cap también Randita mosha, que sigue estando hecho con cariño muy especialmente para ti, aunque me haya demorado mas de un año en actualizar =T.T=

**Capítulo V: Decisiones**

Seto ojeó... no, en realidad leyó el proyecto que le había extendido Joey hacia ya como 10 minutos mientras disfrutaba de un buen café y porque no... también un poco del nerviosismo del hombre a su lado. En realidad era bueno, más que bueno... faltaba alguno que otro detalle que pulir, pero su olfato de empresario le decía que ese proyecto empresarial, para un futura cadena de restaurantes de comida japonesa tradicional, era más que prometedor. Finalmente levantó la vista y miró a Joseph, quien ya finalmente vestido y con el cabestrillo correctamente colocado lo miraba expectante.

- "Bien..."- comenzó a decir dispuesto a exteriorizar sus pensamientos- "Hay un par de detalles por aquí y por allá, pero por lo demás... si, tienes un excelente proyecto y estoy dispuesto a aceptar ayudarte con él."- como siempre el CEO habló con total tranquilidad, aun cuando estuviese lejos de sentirla en verdad.

Joey por su parte soltó el aire que no era conciente que retenía y se relajó por completo en tan solo un momento. ¡Que nervios que había sentido!. Sonrió entonces a Kaiba de manera distraída sin ser conciente del efecto que aquello causaba al castaño, y sin posibilidad de notarlo luego puesto que de pronto sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, y Joey no pudo evitar mirar el reloj en la muñeca de su brazo sano y soltar una exclamación.

- "¡Por Kami-sama, que tarde!. El restaurant se abre en 30 minutos..."- y dicho aquello y casi de un salto fue a abrir la mentada puertecita.

Unos segundos después el rubio subía en compañía de una mujer de edad, de mirada amable y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Joey no tardó ni un minuto en empezar a pedir disculpas tras el caluroso ¡Dobri dien! (1) que exclamara dicha mujer.

- "Nana Jin, lo siento tanto."- había dicho el rubio- "Ahorita mismo voy a preparar mesas y sillas abajo."

- "Perro Joseph"- empezó la dama con un marcado acento ruso- "Tu no tienes que trabajar hoy ¡Es un día especial parra ti!."

Seto enarcó una ceja, de pronto muy interesado, recordando brevemente las palabras antes intercambiadas entre padre e hija.

- "No, ni hablar... yo insisto nana Jin."- Joey suspiró y miró a Seto, y fue entonces que la mujer se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia del hombre de cabellos castaños.

- "¡Joseph, tienes un invitado!."- dijo con sorpresa la mujer y se adelantó antes de que el rubio pudiese decir ni media palabras hacia el CEO con aquella misma enorme sonrisa- "Jindriska Anaeba, un placerr."- le extendió la mano.

Fue allí que Joey reaccionó.

- "Él es mi jefe en las practicas nana Jin."- comenzó el rubio

Pero Seto no quería ser solo 'el jefe de practicas', así que decidió que él podía presentarse solo y con un título menos formal.

- "Y también ex-compañero y amigo de preparatoria de Joey. Seto Kaiba a sus ordenes, madame."- si, había llamado a Joey por su nombre, llamarlo Wheeler frente a aquella mujer como que sonaba muy informal. Joey miró sorprendido al CEO por aquello, pero la verdad este ni se inmutó.

Por otra parte aquella respuesta efectuó una notoria transformación en Jindriska Anaeba, quien ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- "¡Un amigo de Joseph!. ¿Por qué no decirlo antes? ¡Ven aquí!."- y Seto fue envuelto en un gran GRAN abrazo ante un más que rojo Joey. Pronto la anciana reaccionó ante el nombre- "¿Seto Kaiba?... ¿Como el liderr de Kaiba Corp?"- preguntó sorprendida mirando al rubio quien asintió un tanto cohibido, y luego a un Seto apenas y repuesto del abrazo quien del todo 'encantador' también asintió.

- "Espero que eso no la incomode."- dijo el CEO queriendo ganar puntos con aquella dama que tan maternal se había mostrado con el rubio, y es que así lo había decidido Seto desde un inicio, él iba a ganar con el rubio, no iba a dejar que se le fuese de nuevo.

- "¡Oh! no, no... es solo que fue una verdaderra sorpresa."- dijo aún con aquella sonrisa, entonces los ojos le brillaron- "¡Eso quierre decir que viene también a la grraduación!."

- "Graduación."- repitió Seto aquella palabra, tratando de dilucidar de que le hablaban.

- "¡Si! ¡La grraduación de Darla del jardín de niños!. Va a bailar, y actuar y todo."- exclamó la señora Anaeba sumamente emocionada y el cerebro del gran CEO de Kaiba Corp le indicó a su dueño que ese día era un día de oportunidades de oro.

- "No, no creo que el señor Kaiba pueda ir nana Jin, es un hombre muy ocupado y el tiempo no le sobra exactamente como para ir a una actuación de Jardín de Niños."- el rubio dijo un tanto aprehensivo por la actitud de la señora, no vaya a ser que Seto se molestase... cual no fue su sorpresa al escuchar al castaño exclamar alegre.

- "En realidad tengo el día libre hoy, será un honor para mi ir a la graduación de la pequeña... eso claro, siempre y cuando no le moleste a Joey."- una vez más el CEO saboreo decir aquel nombre en voz alta y frente al rubio en persona. En definitiva le gustaba aquella sensación.

Y Joey solo pudo balbucear un "No... para nada." y todo quedo arreglado.

- "Entonces si me dicen a que hora empieza la ceremonia y en donde, me presentaré allí."- el CEO razonó y la señora Anaeba enarcó una ceja y negó rotundamente.

- "¡Niet!, ya que no tiene nada que hacer, pues vendrá con nosotros. ¡Quiero saber como era Joseph en la escuela!." terminó de sentenciar la alegre dama mientras se colgaba del brazo de un cada vez más encantador Seto Kaiba.

¿De donde salía todo ese encanto? ni el mismo Seto lo sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía a gritos que debía de obtener todos los puntos a favor que pudiese tanto de su rubia obsesión como del entorno del mismo ese día, de lo contrario se iba a arrepentir.

Y así, mientras la mujer lo jalaba hacia la salida y luego escaleras abajo para rodear el local hasta la entrada del restaurant que viese unas horas antes y le hablaba de mil y un cosas en una rara mezcla de japonés y ruso, Joey tan solo los seguía aún un poco atontado.

O por lo menos lo estuvo hasta que entraron al local, puesto que de inmediato y aún con una sola mano empezó a ordenar sillas y mesas con gran presición, bajo la atenta y cariñosa mirada de la señora Anaeba, quien pronto y aún enganchada del brazo de Seto comenzó a llamar con alegres gritos.

- "¡Igor!... ¡IGOR! Ven rápido ¡Tenemos visita!."

Y ante Seto Kaiba se hizo presente un hombre bastante alto, incluso más que él mismo, de ojos claros y rasgos fuertes aunque endulzados por los años que pesaban ya sobre los cabellos blancos que le adornaban la sien.

- "Igor, carriño te presento al señor Seto Kaiba, un amigo de preparratorria de Joseph."

- "¡¿Seto Kaiba?!."- la voz áspera aunque amable del hombre mayor se escuchó tan sorprendida como la de su esposa minutos atrás, y los ojos claros se posaron en el rubio que ordenaba el establecimiento evitando de manera terca mirar a los otros tres.

- "Si, si... ese mismo. ¡Ah! y Joseph esta haciendo sus prácticas parra él... y nos va a acompañar al colegio de Darlita más tarde ¡Perro mientras tanto nos va a contarr de Joseph cuando erra más joven."- terminó alegre.

- "¡Ah! Pase entonces joven Kaiba."- argumentó el señor Anaeba más que feliz y los tres desaparecieron tras las puertas que Joey sabía llevaban a las cocinas, y donde el rubio estaba seguro ambos ancianos invitarían una copa de buen vodka a Kaiba y lo interrogarían entre sonrisas.

Joey movió la cabeza en una suave negación mientras suspiraba en derrota ¿Como rayos había sucedido todo aquello?.

Mejor no pensar en ello, aún había muchas mesas que ordenar y limpiar y poco tiempo para hacerlo... en especial si lo iba a hacer solo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tal y como había sido vaticinado, para las 11 am Kaiba tenía 2 vodkas encima y ambos ancianos lo habían llenado de preguntas a un lado detrás del mostrador mientras que Joey y otro camarero se movían ágiles entre mesas sirviendo los pedidos de, en su mayoría, habitantes del barrio ruso que ya eran clientes frecuentes del restaurant y que al saber que el lugar solo atendería hasta mediodía por 'motivos familiares' se habían apresurado para disfrutar un poco más temprano de la usual sazón del lugar.

- "¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces Joseph erra todo un pequeño diablo en su escuela... quien lo dirria."- escuchó el rubio a la señora Anaeba exclamar entre risas y un ligero tick se dio en su parpado derecho, tal y como había venido ocurriendo durante toda la mañana.

Suspiró. Aún le faltaba una hora para terminar ese día, solo un poco más y podría ir a ver a su hijita graduarse del pre-escolar. Una sonrisa de orgullo se esbozó en sus labios mientras que su pecho se henchía orgulloso; y fue con esa misma sonrisa que continuó trabajando bajo las miradas furtivas del castaño, a quien era imposible se le nublase la mente con solo dos pequeñas copas de, eso si, muy buen vodka; y sin embargo se le aceleraba el pulso ante cualquier movimiento de ese Wheeler.

Seto suspiró y volvió su atención hacia la pareja de ancianos, ante quienes ese repentino encanto del cual había hecho gala toda la mañana le salía tan natural, aún cuando no lo había desplegado antes ni en sus más importantes reuniones de negocios (todo lo contrario en muchas ocasiones en realidad); y siguió respondiendo sus preguntas con afabilidad por casi media hora más, hasta que de pronto la pequeña alarma del reloj de pulsera de Igor Anaeba comenzó a sonar y entre aplausos, algarabía y muchas pero muchas felicitaciones hacia Joey, la gente comenzó a despedirse.

Cuando por fin hasta la última alma había salido del lugar, eso si varios prometiendo regresar para la 'celebración por la graduación' un poco más tarde, y el restaurant había por fin cerrado sus puertas, el otro camarero, quien ahora Seto sabía se llamaba James y era un joven japonés nacido de padres estadounidenses, prácticamente botó al rubio del lugar entre sonrisas asegurándole que él alistaría por completo el lugar y que no se preocupase.

- "Gracias James."- alcanzó a decir Joey mientras era empujado hacia afuera de nuevo por la anciana pareja y lo instaban a cambiarse rápido mientras que ellos calentaban la camioneta.

- "Tenemos una Van donde hacemos repartos de buffets."- comenzó a explicar como siempre entre sonrisas la dama a Seto una vez que Joey había ya subido y su esposo se había ido a calentar el vehículo tal y como estaba planeado- "y todos cabemos con mucha comodidad... ¿tal vez joven Seto quierra venir con nosotros?."- preguntó la señora.

Y el castaño no encontró motivo para negarse, en realidad era todo lo contrario, así que para cuando Joey bajó 15 minutos después de haber subido, visiblemente recién bañado y cambiado con el cabello aún húmedo y la piel del rostro y cuello algo húmeda (antojándosele al CEO como una visión celestial que en definitiva quería ver más seguido), casi se cae de espaldas por ver a Kaiba muy bien acomodado en la parte posterior de la Vancita inundada del olor entre condimentado y dulce de comidas y postres rusos; aún hablando con total familiaridad y encanto con la anciana pareja.

- "No te molesta que el joven Kaiba venga con nosotros ¿verdad Joseph?."

- "N.. no, claro que no."- murmuró el rubio mientras se acomodaba frente a Kaiba e iniciaban el camino en realidad no tan largo hacia el jardín de niños.

Diez minutos después el vehículo se ubicaba frente a una casona de dos pisos cuyo frente se encontraba revestido de alegres personajes de cuentos, cartoons y hasta cartas de duelo; así como también de algunos vehículos ya estacionados, lo cual demostraba que ellos no eran los únicos en haber llegado para asistir a la 'graduación'. Y mientras Joey caminaba entre nubes de orgullos y expectación, Seto era jalado por la alegre señora tras el rubio, con el sr. Igor al final de la comitiva; y la verdad era que Seto Kaiba estaba pasando uno de los mejores días de su vida y eso que apenas y había llegado a la mitad ¿Que le esperaba durante ese dia aún tan lleno de emociones?. Casi no podía esperar para averiguarlo, y sin embargo saborear cada minuto del mismo era algo que no podía dejar de hacer.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El lugar estaba atiborrado de niños correteando de aquí para allá, padres con visible orgullo en la mirada y eso si... cientos de cámaras por todos lados. Incluso Joey, quien evidentemente buscaba a Darla por aquí y por allá con la mirada, había sacado una pequeña y vieja cámara que usaba rollo fotográfico; y por primera vez Seto deseó poder haber estado un poco más informado. ¡Si él contaba con lo último en tecnología digital!. Vaya desperdicio de equipo.

De pronto una pequeña conmoción dentro de la comitiva le hizo darse cuenta de que la pequeña agasajada había sido ubicada, en realidad la misma corría hacia ellos con las mejillas por completo arreboladas y una carita de felicidad que no podía con ella.

- "¡Papi, papi!."- gritó emocionada mientras se prendía de su cintura y sonreía de oreja a oreja- "¡Llegaste!."

- "Claro que llegué mi dragoncita."- dijo con cariño el rubio mientras cargaba con su brazo bueno a la pequeña y le llenaba el rostro de besos, haciendo a la niña reír con felicidad justo ante de ser pasada a los brazos de los amorosos ancianos y luego ser felicitada por el resto de los presentes.

Fue entonces que la niña se dio cuentas de la presencia extra.

- "¡Papi mira! ¡Seto Kaiba también vino!."- y la sonrisa a la pequeña se le hizo entonces más brillante, puesto que la verdad era que a ella, el castaño le había caído muy pero que muy bien, así que volteándose hacia el inesperado personaje preguntó con total candidez- "¿Viniste con el tío Max?."

Y ante la pregunta no solo Kaiba, sino también Wheeler alzó una ceja interrogativa.

- "¿Tío Max? ¿y quien es el tío Max, carriño?."- preguntó la anciana con dulzura, y justo cuanto estaba por abrir la niña la boca, aparecieron por lo menos media docena de hombres vestidos de negro y armados hasta los dientes con, a la vista, costosas cámaras tanto fotográficas como de video.

Y desde atrás, saliendo de entre el mar de madres y padres alborotados por sus retoños, aparecieron con un par de actitudes más propias de unos locos directores de cine que de dos de los hombres más ricos del mundo de la industria del juego...

- "¿Duke... Pegasus?."- Joey murmuró alucinado y tanto el peliplateado como el azabache se acercaron un tanto más que presurosos.

- "¡Pues claro Joey! ¿No pensaste que nos iríamos a perder la primera graduación de la primera integrante de la próxima generación de la pandilla, verdad?."- declaró Duke con una enorme sonrisa mientras que Pegasus con una cámara digital tomaba mil y un fotos de su 'primera sobrina' en aquel día tan especial.

Duke dio una mirada moderadamente larga al mayor, y con júbilo y un brillo alegre en los ojos dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- "La verdad es que nos las arreglamos todos para poder venir."

- "¿Todos?."- pregunto casi impactado el rubio, y como respuesta un par de cabezas de cabellos puntiagudo y tricolor salieron del mar de padres y madres de donde antes había salido el par de cineastas locos que resultaron ser Pegasus y Deblin.

- "¡Kaiba!. Que sorpresa verte aquí a ti."- comentó Yami un tanto impactado y una gotita le resbaló por la sien ante la respuesta del castaño.

- "Si... sobre todo porque ni tu ni Deblin me comentaron nada."

En ese momento tanto Yami como su hikari, y Deblin sonrieron nerviosos. La verdad es que habían planeado llegar con las fotos y restregárselas en la cara... cosa que el CEO dedujo ni bien dilucido esas tres caras de culpabilidad obvia, sobre todo porque hasta se las arreglaban para comentarle el más mínimo de los detalles de lo que se enteraban de los Wheeler minuto a minuto. Bien, ya se las arreglaría con ellos más tarde.

- "¡Listo!, ya capturé suficientes tomas de la reunión entre padre e hija como para sacar algo decente."- anuncio super emocionadísimo Pegasus de pronto, cortando los pensamientos de venganza de Kaiba- "¡Ahora vayamos a buscar lugares adecuados para las siguientes tomas."- y partió como rayo para cumplir su cometido seguido de cerca de un más que emocionado Duke y de la media docena de hombres vestidos de negro.

Todos los presentes pertenecientes al pequeño grupito Motou sonrieron resignados, llevaban casi una hora aguantándole a esos dos esa actitud alocada, y como no se podía hacer nada al respecto ya que...

Darla sonrió feliz y tomo en cada una de sus manitos la mano de uno de los ancianos, quedando así en medio y dirigiéndolos hacia donde ella decía estaban los lugares que ella misma había elegido.

Todos se estaban encaminando en la misma dirección (tanto los recién llegados como el grupo llegado previamente) cuando Joey se excusó prometiendo ir apenas pudiese. Seto notó que una mujer de edad, presumiblemente la directora del pequeño plantel debido a la ropa que usaba, lo estaba llamando.

Por supuesto lo más normal habría sido seguir al resto del grupo, pero la curiosidad picaba fuerte y como ese día había hecho completo caso de sus instintos y le había funcionado, decidió hacer caso una vez más y seguir a Joey para saber que era lo que esa mujer quería. Tal vez había un pago atrasado y él podría ganar unos puntos ayudando... aunque estaba más que seguro que Joey no dejaba cuentas pendientes, y no parecía tener falta de dinero; tal vez los padres debían de hablar de sus hijos en el cierre de ceremonia... Kaiba no tenía ni idea de que cosas se hacían en una graduación de kinder, era bueno aprender un poco de todo. La mente del CEO cada vez iba dándole nuevas razones por las cuales la presumible directora había llamado al rubio aparte cuando un '¡NO!' fuerte y claro en la voz del rubio lo hizo prender todas las alarmas, y apuró el paso hasta quedar en el rango necesario para escuchar la conversación entre el rubio, la mujer y otros dos hombres que Kaiba no había notado junto a la mujer antes.

- "Pero señor Wheeler, esta es una gran oportunidad para la niña, le aseguramos que no le faltará nada."- escuchó decir Kaiba a uno de aquellos dos hombres a un visiblemente ceñudo y molesto rubio. Su entrecejo se frunció mientras esperaba un poco más para saber de que demonios se trataba todo eso en realidad.

- "¡¿A que se refiere con que no le va a faltar nada?! ¡A mi hija nunca le ha faltado nada a mi lado y me aseguraré de que eso siga así!."- explotó el joven padre, y mientras la directora arrugaba el entrecejo molesta los dos hombres suspiraban resignándose a que la tarea no les fuese a ir por el camino fácil.

- "Señor Wheeler, escuche... sabemos que usted es un buen padre... es responsable y comprende por lo tanto que Darla es una niña muy especial. Su coeficiente intelectual es más alto que el de la mayoría de los niños de su edad por mucho, y por lo tanto necesita de un ambiente más propio a su condición. Su hija es una pequeña superdotada señor Wheeler, y necesita desarrollarse como tal. A cambio de ingresar a su hija a nuestras institución tendrá una beca completa, nuestras instalaciones serán un lugar propicio para tal desarrollo, tendrá una alimentación adecuada, recreación, compañeros que la entenderán y por supuesto personal docente y de apoyo comprensivo que harán de su niñez una etapa inolvidable. Lo único a cambio será mantener el standard de nuestra institución por supuesto, cosa que estamos seguros la pequeña Darla logrará gracias a su desenvolvimiento académico y los muchos reconocimientos que seguramente obtendrá a lo largo de su etapa estudiantil. Como ve, solo le ofrecemos una situación llena de ganancias, puesto que usted como hombre joven y soltero en vías de desarrollo profesional podrá desenvolverse a su vez con mas soltura y logrará sus metas sin preocuparse innecesariamente por el bienestar de su hija."

¡Una genio!... esa si que era una gran sorpresa, quien lo diría... si antes la pequeña de alguna manera le había caído bien al CEO, ahora hasta se sentía un poquito identificado con ella.

Ahora bien, si ese par de hombres creían que con ese ridículo discurso Joseph Wheeler iba a entregarles a su hija, bueno... incluso un ciego hubiese visto que para el rubio aquello no era factible; en especial dilucidando su expresión de completo enfado e indignación.

- "Que... ¡¿Quien demonios se creen que soy yo?! ¡¿Un desgraciado que regala a su hija por un mísero puñado de yenes?!."- si, de hecho el rubio estaba realmente furioso y esa vena palpitante en su sien lo demostraba. El hombre tomó aire y trató de relajarse lo más posible antes de volver a hablar con un tono frío y duro- "Mi hija no necesita nada de eso, ella irá a la escuela pública de Domino City como yo lo hice de pequeño y decidirá por si misma si quiere ingresar a algún grupo extracurricular a su tiempo. Estará con niños de su edad, jugará con ellos, estudiará con ellos y, por sobre todo, vivirá CONMIGO."- si, lo último fue dicho de manera más de clara y fuerte, solo para por las dudas no dejar nada a medias- "Gracias señores por su oferta, pero NO GRACIAS. Y ahora si me disculpan, mi hija me espera para su graduación."

De pronto Seto Kaiba se sentía... orgulloso, anhelante, abatido, medio lleno y medio vacío... raro. Si alguien hubiese hecho eso por él cuando niño, si alguien lo hubiese defendido de esa manera. Si él hubiese podido defender de esa manera a su hijo perdido... si Joey hubiese estado allí para él en ese momento, tan fiero, tan aguerrido, tan paternal, tan salvaje, tan valiente... tan hermoso. Las cosas no sucedieron tal vez por destino, tal vez porque él no supo actuar a tiempo, tal vez porque... bueno, simplemente ya habían sucedido de otra manera. Un suspiro triste salió de los labios del castaño mientras miraba de reojo al fiero guerrero que protegía su pequeño tesoro.

- "¡Señor Wheeler!"- llamo entonces la mujer que como Kaiba había adivinado era la directora- "No se si se ha dado cuenta de la situación, pero una prestigiosa y poderosa institución ha puesto su atención en su hija. Usted es un padre soltero, y no con la mejor de las economías si entiende lo que quiero decir. Tal vez debería reevaluar su respuesta."

Seto vio al rubio enterrar los dedos en sus palmas en forma de puño hasta el punto de temer pronto ver sangre goteando por aquellos dedos. Él mismo se sentía indignado ante lo dicho anteriormente, y mucho más ante lo insinuado por aquella mujer. Una vez más el pensamiento que había estado rondándolo por los últimos 5 años salió a flote... ningún niño propio o ajeno, lejano o cercano iba a sufrir en su presencia, y eso incluía no dejar que le causen sufrimientos a futuro como los que le causaron en su momento a él gracias a Gozaburo Kaiba, mucho menos si esa pequeña era Darla, la hija de Joseph Wheeler.

Vio al rubio a punto de voltear para saltarle a la yugular a cualquiera de los tres que estaban a sus espaldas, era mejor actuar en ese momento antes de que todo empeorase, y sobre todo dejarle a esa 'señora' bien en claro que la que no entendía ni lo que decía era ella misma. Joey no estaba sin respaldo, ya no... nunca más, o dejaba de llamarse Seto Kaiba.

- "¿Joey?. Ah, aquí estabas. Todos están esperándote, dijiste que lo que fuese solo te tomaría un momento."

Un tono casual, un andar relajado... las palabras correctas en el momento preciso. Las caras de absoluta sorpresa de aquellos estúpidos que querían alejar a la pequeña genio de su padre eran sin duda la recompensa a su actuación.

- "Kaiba..."- la ira de Joey se esfumó como por arte de magia.

El castaño miró el logo en los sacos de los trajes de ambos hombres, reconocía sin duda aquel escudo... si, definitivamente era de un colegio por demás prestigioso. Pero Joey no necesitaba nada de eso, y él haría respetar ese punto de vista.

- "¿Algún problema?."- una simple pregunta hecha con una expresión igualmente bastante simple... algo no visto muy a menudo en un hombre que es visto con insistencia de manera bastante frecuente por gran parte del mundo.

- "No... no... nada de importancia."- Joey comentó viendo de mala manera a aquellos hombres que de pronto lo ignoraban y centraban toda su atención en tan poderoso personaje.

Por fin uno de ellos habló.

- "Disculpe señor Kaiba, usted... ¿conoce al señor Wheeler?."

- "Por supuesto... somos ex-compañeros de preparatoria... no se si estarán enterados, ah! supongo que si... todo el mundo lo sabe. Yo estudié en la escuela pública de Domino City, allí conocí al... señor Wheeler. Un buen lugar, hice buenos amigos. ¿Nos vamos Joey?. Con su permiso señores."

Y así de rápido murió el payaso.

- "Kaiba... hmmm, gracias."

- "¿Por?."

- "No... por nada. Olvidalo."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Para Joey el día sin duda había sido... extraño. La ceremonia final estaba a punto de terminar, su nena había sido premiada con un pequeño diploma por rendimiento sobresaliente y él se había hinchado de orgullo cual pavo real ante los aplausos de felicitación de los demás asistentes hacia su pequeña; y durante unos breves minutos se había olvidado de la persona que como sombra había estado en su pensamiento y a su lado durante todo el día. Seto Kaiba... incluso sentía que le debía una muy grande por la salvada un par de horas atrás. Aunque no le quedaba muy claro si fue suerte o sucedió a proposito ¿Había escuchado Kaiba algo de lo que esos hombres y él discutieron o simplemente se habia aparecido en el momento justo con las palabras justas?. Y el hecho de que había estado junto a él... a Darla... a los señores Anaeba, metido de pronto en su vida diaria. Definitivamente el día había sido extraño.

Desvió la vista un momento de su hija hacia el hombre a su lado y lo notó susurrando alguna que otra cosa con Yami; no sabía muy bien en realidad que pero bueno... él no era nadie para meterse a escuchar cosas ajenas. Volvió a enfocarse en su niña, o por lo menos trató de hacerlo, pero no pudo dejar de pensar de manera rápida en todo lo pasado por su vida los últimos 5 años, todo lo que tuvo que dejar atrás, seres que de pronto volvían a su vida... sentimientos que de pronto volvían a él. Solo una semana y su mundo estaba de cabeza, no sabía que sería de él cuando los tres meses de practicas terminasen.

Entre tanto, Yami y Seto acababan de dilucidar un punto esencial... teniendo en cuenta que ya era muy tarde y ninguno de los dos había asistido a Kaiba Corp.

- "Oye Kaiba ¿y como crees que le hayan hecho para arreglarse en administración con las dos reuniones que requerían de alguien capacitado para tomar las decisiones finales?."

- "Mmm... es una buena pregunta Faraón. Espero que hayan seguido un curso de acción responsable o de lo contrario habrán unos cuantos despidos el lunes."

- "Aaaah... ya veo."- y Yami decidió no tocar más ese tema.

******* Y mientras tanto en Kaiba Corp *******

- "¡Joven Mokuba!, que bueno que lo encuentro... tiene que darle visto bueno a este nuevo proyecto para la construcción de una arena de duelos en Francia."

- "¡Joven Kaiba!, los ejecutivos que vinieron de Hong Kong desean presentar un par de cambios en su propuesta ¿podría revisarlos?."

- "Señor Mokuba, debe de elegir cuales serán los aperitivos que se servirán en la reunión que Kaiba Corp dará a los ejecutivos del área administrativa de nuestra sede en Brasil para hoy en la noche."

Y mientras montañas de carpetas eran depositadas sobre el pobre Kaiba que practicamente había sido arrastrado de la universidad a la oficina del edificio de KC, éste pensaba con desconsuelo.

*Ya se que siempre le digo a Seto que debe de tomarse un día libre... pero... pero...*

_ "¡¡¡SETO!!! ¡¡¡YAMI!!! ¡¿DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!."

Y dice la leyenda que ese grito se escuchó no solo en el edificio central de Kaiba Corp, sino en todos los edificios aledaños a dos cuadras a la redonda.

Fin del quinto capítulo

Notas de la autora:

Gomen... gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen T-T lo siento mi querida Randita mosha... a todos mis lectores... gomen.

Vocabulario:

(1) Dobri dien: Buenos días en ruso

~.~.~.~.~.~

Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO

**(Iniciada por Katrinna Le Fay)**

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	6. Capítulo VI

Título: Razón de vida

Autor: chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

Dedicatoria: Un nuevo chapter... luego de muuuucho time. Espero que te guste mi Randa querida, se te extraña mucho!!! Aunque suene raro que lo diga, ya que la desaparecida soy yo.

Capítulo VI: Responsabilidades y sus concecuencias

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido... mortalmente aburrido.

Seto Kaiba, por primera vez en su vida, renegaba de haber asistido a trabajar un día domingo. Por lo general era todo lo contrario; casi siempre el aprovechar un domingo o feriado para avanzar un asunto pendiente no solo lo había motivado sino que le había hecho sentirse satisfecho. El trabajo siempre había sido lo primero en su vida.

Sin embargo esta vez no era más que un lastre, un condenado obstáculo en su vida, la diferencia entre avanzar un paso hacia los Wheeler y no avanzar nada...

¡Demonios!

Aún podía ver en su mente el adorable y triste pucherito que la pequeña Darla había formado en su rostro cuando se vio obligado a declinar la invitación hecha por la pequeña para ir a almorzar con la familia Wheeler.

*****Flash Back: Tarde del viernes*****

Luego de la graduación en el preescolar, en la cual por cierto tanto Pegasus como Duke fueron los que mejor la pasaron y sin tener un solo retoño entre los graduados; todos fueron invitados al pequeño y acogedor restaurante ruso para un último brindis por la nena, quien a pesar de toda la actividad que había tenido previamente y ya dando algunos pocos signos de fatiga no podía dejar de correr de un lugar al otro con las mejillas todas arreboladas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Un nuevo bostezo hizo que Joey mirase a la pequeña y suspirara.

- "No va a parar hasta caer dormida encima de alguna mesa."- le contesto a Yugi cuando este le preguntó si ellos estaban haciendo que la pequeña estuviese cansándose más de lo necesario con su presencia."- "Y no es por ustedes, ella es asi siempre... peor que un terremoto."- el rubio suspiró.

- "Bueno Joey, lo que se hereda no se hurta según dice el dicho."- contesto Duke divertido, y el rubio no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua como en su época de preparatoria. Luego todos echaron a reír, lo cual ocasionó que la pequeña somnolienta se acercase corriendo, y es que ella no quería perderse detalle de nada ese día y quería estar en absolutamente todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

La nena se estrello contra las piernas de su padre, quien le acaricio suavemente los cabellos y se sonrieron mutuamente.

- "¿De que se reían papi?."

- "Pues... mmm... cosas hijita."- contesto el rubio no queriendo darle a su hija luego la excusa de que había salido a él.

- "Dimeeeee."

- "Eeeh... ¿ya le preguntaste a todos por lo del domingo?."

- "¡Ah! no, no papi. ¡Me olvide!."- contesto la niña restregándose un ojito y olvidándose de paso de la pregunta anterior. Y poniéndose en frente de la antigua pandilla de Joey con su sonrisa más linda y angelical preguntó- "¿Quieren venir a almorzar el domingo con papi y conmigo? Va a ser mi premio por sacar diploma de honor y ser la del primer puesto."- explicó la pequeña hinchando el pecho- "Y además ¡Yo voy a hacer el postre! Yo solita... va a ser gelatina de fresa con leche, es muy rica."- terminó Darla su discruso, super segura de que con un postre como ese (que estaba entre sus favoritos) era imposible que alguien dijese que no.

Las sonrisas, agradecimientos por tan adorable ofrecimiento y aceptaciones no habían tardado en darse, todos se veían bastante emocionados frente a la propuesta... excepto una persona.

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Seto Kaiba, quien de pronto se sentía miserable. Hecho que no paso desapercibido ni para el padre ni para la hija.

- "¿Kaiba?."- llamó el rubio -"No puedes ¿verdad?."

- "Tengo que cerrar el trato con los koreaños ese día. Llegan en la mañana para ultimar detalles y cerramos el trato en el almuerzo. Lo siento pequeña, si fuese por mi seria el primero en llegar."- dijo con gran honestidad.

Y la pequeñita lo miró incrédula.

- "¡Pero es domingoooo!."- protestó sin embargo- "Y tu trabajas en una oficina, las oficinas no abren los domingos."- señaló de manera casi acusadora la pequeña pelinegra, luego hizo un puchero- "Y el postre de verdad va a estar rico."

Uf!, eso era más de lo que podía soportar el CEO, quien ya estaba a punto de mandar a rodar a los koreanos. Pero Joey entonces regaño a su hija.

- "¡Darla! que modales son esos hijita, yo no te he enseñado a ser así. El señor Kaiba tiene responsabilidades y no puede dejarlas de lado, ya te ha dicho que si pudiese venir seria el primero en estar aquí."

La niña bajó la mirada apenada.

- "Lo siento..."- luego miró de nuevo al castaño, una idea rondando por su pequeña pero despierta cabecita- "¿Y otro dia? prometo que si se puede otro domingo haré un postre especial para ti Seto."

- "Señor Kaiba, hija."

- "Seto esta bien Wheeler... y es un trato Darla, apenas tengamos los dos un domingo libre lo reservo para probar tu postre."

La chiquilla sonrió feliz de nuevo antes de bostezar, dar media vuelta e ir corriendo donde los señores Anaeba para sentarse en el regaso del señor Igor y meterse de lleno en una conversación de adultos, cosa que le encantaba.

Por su parte el castaño suspiró abatido; nunca antes extender su tiempo de trabajo le había sentado tan mal.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Y aún seguía sentándole mal. Volvió a hundir la cabeza entre los brazos, aún faltaban 10 minutos para que los representantes de la corporación Koreana llegaran y hasta entonces iba a seguir renegando de su suerte.

Pero era definitivo, de ahora en adelante sus domingos eran sagrados, le disgustase a quien le disgustase.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El lunes llegó una vez más y con él no solo iniciaron a primera hora los nuevos proyectos que se darían gracias al trato cerrado el dia anterior con una importante empresa koreana, sino que también llegaba a la oficina del CEO de Kaiba Corp un envase plástico con un gran pedazo de postre de gelatina con leche y una notita garabateada con crayon que rezaba unas cortas pero efectivas frases:

'Para que pruebes mi postre y asi tengas un domingo libre más rápido ¡Vas a ver que esta rico! Es mi poste favorito.

Darla Wheeler'

Demás esta decir que el CEO ya había separado todos los domingos de los siguientes meses para ir aunque sea cinco minutos al hogar Wheeler a saludar, so pretexto de estar pagando el agravio cometido contra la pequeña al no haber podido ir. Eso ya lo había decidido el día anterior luego de cerrar el trato con los koreanos, y saberse dueño de una excusa tan buena para invadir la vida del rubio y su hija un día extra a la semana lo había animado más que todos los millones que prometía a futuro el nuevo contrato.

- "Bueno Kaiba, alli termina mi trabajo de recadero de hoy. Ya me das el envase durante la semana. Y si mi hija te pregunta, le confirmas que darte todo esto fue lo primero que hice al llegar... si vieras como se enoja sino esa mocosita."- terminó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios y despidiéndose con la mano buena salió con rumbo a su puesto del día.

Kaiba no lo pudo resistir y cogiendo la pequeña cucharita plástica que venía envuelta por una servilleta dentro de la misma bolsa donde estaba el envase con el postre se apresuró a probar el contenido.

Tres segundos después había descubierto con gran placer que aunque muy amante de los dulces no era, ese en particular ¡le encantaba!. La enana si que tenia buena mano y buenos gustos. No le molestaba en absoluto la idea de probar gelatina con leche hecha por Darla Wheeler una cuantas veces más.

Y luego de eso el lunes se pasó tranquilo en un suspiro, al igual que el martes y el miércoles con Kaiba cruzándose de manera 'accidental' con el rubio más veces de lo común (sobre todo porque el simple hecho de ver al castaño salir de su oficina más de una vez al día ya era por completo fuera de lo común), con Joey y Yami yéndose a comer juntos a la hora del refrigerio y con el Faraón contándole luego al castaño hasta el número de veces que el rubio parpadeó durante ese tiempo.

Y para cuando el jueves llegó, Kaiba pensaba desesperado una manera de ver al rubio aunque sea por un par de minutos el viernes que este no asistia a la oficina, o tal vez el sábado... no, el sábado no se podía. Saber que iba a estar sin verlo por 3 días dolía... y mucho. Era extraño como de pronto el tenerlo cerca se había vuelto tan vital para su tranquilidad diaria. Tres largos días era demasiado y es que aunque el joven CEO se juró no tener nada más para los domingos, negocios eran negocios y tuvo que aceptar otro almuerzo de negocios para ese día.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana al cielo *¿Que tal una ayuda pequeña desde allá arriba?* pensó el castaño casi desesperado mientras hacia una especia de mohín de disgusto y completaba en su mente *Después de todo yo nunca pido nada, todo lo he logrado por mi cuenta... pero hasta a veces yo necesito una mano... si es que realmente hay alguien allí arriba.*

El castaño miró el reloj y bufó de nuevo, el lápiz electrónico de su notebook bailando entre sus dedos, los archivos que tenia que revisar abandonados a un costado ante la importancia de sus actuales pensamientos ¿iba a ser así todos los jueves cuando no pudiese liberarse para el día domingo? ¿o tener un día viernes libre por completo para revolotear alrededor del rubio fuera de la empresa? cosa que no tenia al día siguiente como era obvio, pues una vez más tenía el viernes copado de reuniones de negocios. Y es que no podía dejar Kaiba Corp botada esa semana, no después de la reprochada estratosférica que Mokuba le había soltado por 20 largos minutos y sin respirar luego de su escapada de la semana anterior.

No lo iba a lograr, nada acudía a su mente, y dudaba que la súplica que le hizo a la nada por la ventana surtiese efecto.

Hombre de poca fe...

Un par de minutos después entró Yami seguido del rubio, a quien justo le habían quitado el cabestrillo esa mañana... realmente había sanado bastante rápido y eso alegraba a Kaiba sobremanera. El tricolor le entregó al CEO los informes que habían sido solicitados sobre la compañía con la que harían tratos ese domingo.

- "Todo parece estar en orden. Seguro y serán una negociaciones tranquilas."- señaló Yami con satisfacción, le había dado una buena ojeada a los informes durante el camino.

El castaño cabeceó un asentimiento y entonces notó la actitud pensativa y preocupada del rubio.

- "¿Sucede algo Wheeler?."- se aventuró a preguntar el empresario y solo entonces el otro pareció salir de sus profundas cavilaciones. Más fue el tricolor quien contesto.

- "No encuentra con quien dejar mañana a Darla. Incluso yo no puedo ya que mañana voy al Este de la ciudad a supervisar tu nuevo parque, no puedo llevar a la nena conmigo a una construcción... y Yugi tiene un compromiso previo. Ninguno del grupo puede, ni Serenity siquiera asi que..."- el espíritu se encogio de hombros. El CEO frunció el entrecejo ¿y eso?

- "¿Que no están cuidando ahora mismo a tu hija los señores Anaeba Wheeler?."

Joey suspiró

- "Si, pero viajan esta noche y regresan el martes y a mi mañana me toca ir a hacer declaraciones y pagos de impuestos y otras diligencias, y mi Darla se cansa demasiado con tanto viaje. Y por supuesto dejarla sola sin supervisión en casa..."- el rubio negó con la cabeza dando a entender que esa posibilidad estaba completamente fuera de la lista- "Y Dido que esta de viaje..."- terminó el rubio con verdadero pesar.

¿Dido?. En fin, al CEO por fin se le prendió el foco.

- "¿Y la guardería de la corporación?"

Yami negó

- "Pregunté, la encargada dijo que estaban llenos."

Seto suspiro, lo pensó un rato y la luz se hizo de nuevo.

- "Yo podría cuidarla en ese caso."- soltó el castaño lo más casual que pudo- "No creo que sea más difícil de lo que fue Mokuba."

Yami lo miró como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra y el castaño le mando a su vez una mirada que le advertía que no dijese nada, cierto rubio ni lo notó.

- "¿Hablas en serio Kaiba?... es decir ¿no interferiría con tu trabajo o tu día?. Mira que yo no se a que hora podría pasar por ella, y tu tal vez tengas alguna reunión o algo."- sin embargo se escuchaba un cierto tono de esperanza en la voz del desesperado padre.

Pero para no variar, Yami metió su cuchara.

- "Seto, mañana tienes una reunión con la delegación de Viena sobre la construcción del centro recreativo del próximo año."

El rostro de esperanza del rubio decayó un poco y Kaiba por poco y asesina allí mismo a su mano derecha. ¡Ese chaparro y su gran boca por Kami!. Allí estaba el rubio buscando ayuda desesperado, dándole la oportunidad de verlo un par de veces al día siguiente e incluso pasar un día con la niña ¡Y ese bocazas iba y se lo cuasi arruinaba todo!.

- "No tardaré más de un par de horas con eso."- dijo de manera casual, tratando de restarle la importancia que le había impreso el Faraón al asunto- "Estoy seguro que mi secretaria podrá hacerse cargo durante ese tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que ella es madre de dos niños y tiene la experiencia necesaria. Fuera de eso no tengo nada que podía complicarse, de lo contrario no me ofrecería."- suspiró de manera corta y jugándose su último turno agregó- "Ahora bien, si a Wheeler no le parece que yo cuide a la niña..."

- "¡NO!... es decir, no sabes el favor que me haces Kaiba, me salvaste. Juro que me apuraré lo más que pueda en acabar todo temprano. Gracias, en serio gracias ¡Te debo una!."

Y de pronto la sonrisa del joven padre iluminó la oficina entera. Seto Kaiba tuvo que hacer acopio de todas y cada una de sus células cerebrales para recordar como respirar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Y luego de eso el día pasó demasiado rápido, y antes de lo previsto para el propio Kaiba, este se encontraba en su oficina un tanto nervioso, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla preguntándose a que hora llegarían los Wheeler.

La verdad no tuvo que esperar demasiado, casi a primera hora la pequeña familia estaba cruzando el vestíbulo con rumbo al elevador y antes de poder siquiera darle un pensamiento al hecho de que en realidad nunca había cuidado de una niña (con 'a' al final) la pequeña estaba justo frente a él, mientras lo saludaba con una sonrisa y movía la pequeña patita del dragón negro de peluche entre sus manos, mientras que el rubio le entregaba al CEO una mochilita con las cosas de la niña así como un papel con horarios de comidas y teléfono del pediatra en el extremo caso (el cielo no lo quiera) de una emergencia.

- "¿En serio no es una molestia Kaiba?."- el rubio pregunto con intenciones de partir, pero asegurándose una última vez de no estar siendo una molestia.

- "Seguro, ningún problema."- le salió en automático al castaño y la sonrisa del rubio fue recompensa suficiente.

Joey se agachó entonces para estar a la altura de su niña y le entregó un teléfono móvil.

- "Listo hija, ahora te quedas con el señor Kaiba, y pobre de ti que me entere que causaste líos ¡Te hago cosquillas todo una semana!."

- "¡No! Me porto bien papi."- la nena aseguró entre divertida y preocupada. Ella era realmente cosquilluda.

- "Bien, me voy. Prometo venir lo antes posible en serio. Y una vez más Kaiba, mil gracias."

Y con eso el rubio se fue y el CEO tomó real conciencia de aquello en lo que se había metido.

- "¿Y que hacemos ahora Seto?."- preguntó emocionada la peque, y al CEO le escurrió una gotita por la sien.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de una hora con la niña, al CEO no le cabia la menor duda de algo. Que tener a Darla Wheeler en la oficina era todo un placer. La pequeña había demostrado ser bastante educada y no tocaba nada sin permiso, pero eso si... era hiperactiva como pocos, no podía quedarse quieta por más de un par de minutos y saltaba sobre sus pies a la hora de ayudar a alguien.

En menos de 5 minutos de haber estado en la oficina se había autonombrado ayudante del lugar y se la había pasado corriendo con recados de Seto para la secretaria durante todo ese tiempo, y tras cada encomienda regresaba más que feliz por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Si, todo era miel sobre hojuelas... o lo fue hasta que la niña dijo aquella frase.

- "Seto, quiero ir al baño."

Y justo la secretaria se había ido apenas un par de minutos atrás al piso de abajo por un encargo.

Es castaño tragó duro mirando de pronto a la nena como si a esta le hubiese salido otra cabeza, sudaba frio y estaba seguro de haber palidecido de pronto.

- "Setoooo..."- insistió la niña- "El baño."

- "¿El... baño?."- repitió torpemente el adulto preguntándose donde demonios estaba su asistente.

- "Si ¿donde está?."

Y en automático el CEO señaló con un dedo hacia la pared izquierda de la oficina.

La mira miró y volvió a mirar, allí no había nada.

- "¡No hay!."- dijo con urgencia.

- "Esta escondido, tiene una puerta falsa..."- respondió el CEO aún nervioso, no seguro de como actuar.

- "Ah... ¿y puedo ir?."- preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

Y el CEO hizo de tripas corazón y se recordó que era un adulto responsable y que el solito se había metido en esa situación, asi que ni modo.

- "Claro, vamos."- aceptó y tocando un pequeño panel en un cuadrito abrió la puerta falsa y se dispuso a pasar con la nena, pero esta se le adelanto entrando y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

- "Ahorita salgo."- dijo la peque bastante apurada y Seto no pudo evitar preguntar aún tontamente.

- "¿Sabes ir sola?."

La niña lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como si aquella pregunta hubiese sido un insulto.

- "¡Pues claro!. Ya soy grande ¡tengo cinco!."

Y dicho aquello cerró la puerta con premura.

Y Seto no pudo evitar aliviarse casi en demasía, a la vez que recordaba aquellas madres gallinas ayudando a sus niños de casi el doble de la edad de Darla a ir al baño. Gracias al cielo que el rubio, o tal vez la señora Anaeba, habían instruido tan pronto a la niña.

Uno minutos después Darla emergía por la puerta falsa con las manitos aún húmedas y oliendo al jabón líquido de lavanda que tanto gustaba al CEO de Kaiba Corp.

- "¡Uf! Listo, que bueno que tenías un baño aquí."

- "Si ¿verdad?."

- "Si. Bueno, y ahora ¿que te toca hacer?."

Kaiba miró su agenda electrónica y notó que faltaban unos 20 minutos para su reunión con la delegación de Viena. Iba siendo hora de dejar a Darla con su secretaria.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono... y la secretaria que al parecer no llegaba. Contestó por si mismo y ¡Oh sorpresa! era su secretaria.

- "¡Señor Kaiba!."- sonaba sospechosamente agitada, y lo peor... había ruido de tráfico junto a ella.

- "¿Si?."- preguntó el castaño, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- "¡Tuve que salir de urgencia!. El señor Motou llamó, olvidó documentos importantes. Los llevo al Este de la ciudad, me dijo que no confiaba en nadie más. No creo poder volver hasta la tarde señor ¡Lo siento!."

La joven parecía desesperada. La ceja del CEO crispó. A su lado la niña la miró con curiosidad pura y le sonrió mientras abrazaba a la dragona de peluche que ahora sabia se llama Noir (ella y Dido le habían puesto el nombre). Kaiba de pronto se sintió abrumado, pero nada se podía hacer.

- "No... no hay problema. Llevele los documentos a Motou y vuelva lo antes posible."

Y tras un par de frases más la llamada se cortó. Seto miró a la niña de manera profunda y suspiró pidiendo ayuda al cielo (ya el día anterior le había funcionado, quien sabe y le funcionaba dos de dos)

- "Y... ¿te gustaría ser mi asistente en la reunión que voy a tener?."- preguntó ya sin otro remedio.

- "¡YAY! ¡Vamos a ser asistente! ¿Escuchaste Noir?."- preguntó la niña sonriendo a su peluche- "¿Y que tenemos que hacer?."- era imposible ocultar el brillo de emoción en sus ojitos azules.

Seto semisonrió.

- "Ya veremos en un momento ¿OK?."

- "¡OK!."

Y el CEO no pudo evitar volver a implorar a los cielos que su reunion no terminara en un desastre.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Decir que el rostro de los integrantes de la delegación Vienesa eran como para una foto era decir poco. Ver al CEO de Kaiba Corp esperándolos con el rostro serio de siempre y con una niña pequeña al costado sentada en una silla con dos cojines que apenas la hacían alcanzar la mesa era sin duda como haber ingresado a la dimensión desconocida. ¿Sería acaso alguna broma? ¿Había una cámara escondida en algún lugar?. Eran preguntas bastante validas dadas las circunstancias, que sin embargo no podían ser dichas en voz alta.

- "Adelante señores. Sean bienvenidos y esperemos que la reunión de hoy termine de dar la ideas necesarias para iniciar el proyecto. Por favor tomen asiento."

Fin del sexto capítulo

Notas de la autora:

Una vez mas sorry por la tardanza a toda la gente que lee este fic... a pesar del tiempo transcurrido -__- . Un kissu y espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	7. Capítulo VII

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Bueno, creo que demore un poco menos que la vez pasada ¿verdad? Hay que decirle gracias a la musa ^^. Sigue siendo para mi Randa bella, espero que aun lo leas xD

**Capítulo VII: Un día diferente a los demás**

Los miembros de la delegación Vienesa se vieron los unos a los otros antes de sentarse de una manera un tanto resignada.

Cada uno de los 5 componentes de la delegación había llevado además un asistente, aunque en esta ocasión el señor Branser no contaba con el suyo puesto que al día siguiente de llegar había caído victima de una infección estomacal y el doctor le había recetado medicamentos, mucho líquido y abstenerse del trabajo por unos días.

Así que los 9 hombres se sentaron en los asientos que les fueron asignados previamente y se dispuso todo para empezar con dicha reunión.

El objetivo: Tratar puntos importantes del diseño previo del que seria el más importante centro de recreaciones no solo de toda Viena, sino de toda Austria, el futuro parque temático de Kaiba Corp.

- "Muy bien señores."- comenzó Kaiba al ver que más de uno (por no decir todos) en lugar de iniciar aquello por lo que fueron, más bien se quedaban con los ojos fijos en Darla, quien ni corta ni perezosa se había levantado a servirle vasos de agua a todos tal y como lo hacia en el restaurante con los clientes- "Estoy seguro de que traen propuestas que estoy deseoso de escuchar. Si tuviesen a bien empezar a exponerlas."

Fue tan obvio el reproche del joven CEO que más de uno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pronto tras agradecer la cortesía de la pequeñita, quien mientras ya había terminado su tarea, el grupo empezó el debate.

Habían llevado varias propuestas sobre diferentes puntos. Que si había tres posibles terrenos para la ubicación, que si los X juegos de tal a tal edad serían rentables o no, que si la infraestructura en base a dichos juegos, que si los posibles puntos para servicios médicos, higiénicos y de otras índoles.

La verdad parecía un trabajo bastante complicado y pesado, y era poco lo que se entendía entre las menciones de tantos artículos, leyes, disposiciones de municipios, alcaldías y quien sabía que otra cosa más... pero la verdad era que Darla pronto se sintió fascinada al verse envuelta en todo aquello y con admiración comenzó a estudiar los rostros de los austriacos. Todos parecían muy atentos a lo que hacian, excepto el señor de edad que no tenia asistente al lado. El si parecía un poquito perdido.

Tal vez porque los que más hablaban con Seto eran los asistentes que daban rápidamente en japonés lo que sus jefes les decían en otro idioma. Tal vez no entendía bien... bueno, ella misma estaba teniendo problemas para seguir lo que decían (el tener cinco años según la niña no tiene nada que ver). En fin, su papá siempre le ha dicho que preguntando se entiende la gente... entonces a preguntar.

- "Seto..."- la vocecita infantil se dejo oír.

El palabreo cesó y los azules ojos del CEO se posaron sobre la pequeña figura.

- "¿Si Darla?."- preguntó en un tono amable. La verdad era que estuvo tan quieta que hasta se había olvidado de ella ¿Querría ir al baño de nuevo?.

- "No entiendo ¿De que están hablando?."- preguntó de manera candorosa y llena de infantil curiosidad.

Seto enarcó una ceja. Al parecer la niña no quería ser dejada de lado.

- "De cosas de adultos cielo."

Darla hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- "¡Pero soy tu asistente! Tengo que entender."- insistió la pequeña con vehemencia.

Y sacando paciencia de lugares en donde Kaiba no sabia que la tenía, decidió que seria mas rápido si respondía al razonamiento de la niña, pues si mal no recordaba Mokuba de pequeño se volvía un demonio cuando lo dejaba fuera de algo y el niño se sentía con derecho a participar.

No, no quería eso en definitiva.

- "Hablamos de las leyes implicadas en los permisos que tengo que sacar para construir."- respondió sencillo el CEO.

Darla frunció el entrecejo. Ella sabía lo que era una ley... bueno casi, su papi y la maestra le habían explicado. El señor que venia solo tendría que saber también entonces, pero al dar otro vistazo hacia este parecía aún perdido o más bien como tratando de recordar algo mientras revisaba papeles ¿Tendría que ver con lo que decían cuando no entendía las palabras?. Notó que Seto la miraba como esperando que ella lo dejase continuar, pero aún faltaba.

- "Pero no dijeron eso antes."- recordó entonces- "Hablaban de una forma rara."

*AH! eso era* pensó para si mismo el CEO y suspiró.

- "Eso Darla es porque ellos son de Viena, la capital de Austria; y en Austria no hablan japonés sino alemán."

- "¡Oh! ¿y como se dice lo que me dijiste antes en alemán?."- preguntó la niña emocionada y más que segura de haber resuelto el problema del señor que venia solito.

Y efectivamente así fue. Un par de frases de Seto en alemán y el señor Branser sonrío con la hoja adecuada por fin en sus manos.

- "¡Gracias Seto!."- exclamó la nena emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Kaiba suspiro aliviado al saber que iba a poder continuar.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver justo antes de decidir volver a sus papeles, a la pequeña sonreírle al señor Branser y a este devolverle la sonrisa (sobre todo porque el hombre era bastante serio y parco) para justo después incluirse por fin en el debate del que misteriosamente estaba excluido.

Y al ser Seto Kaiba un genio, rápidamente sumo 2 y 2 y se dio cuenta que el hecho de no tener asistente afectaba al miembro de la delegación. ¡Vaya! su improvisada asistente acababa de ahorrarle una perdida de tiempo innecesaria, ya pensaría luego como retribuirle a la pequeña su valiosa cooperación... al parecer no había sido una mala idea el tenerla allí.

Por supuesto la reunión continuo por sus buenas tantas hora, pero la niña nunca hizo siquiera comentario de estar aburrida o cansada o querer irse, por el contrario escuchaba atenta los pocos instantes que no andaba sirviendo vaso por vaso de agua a los miembros de la comitiva o que no andaba con la pequeña bandeja que había sido llevada por el servicio de KC repartiendo bocadillos. En fin, parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho y la verdad no era la única que lo pasaba bien, ella era como una pequeña brisa de aire fresco en el lugar que con cada sonrisa hacia sonreír a alguien.

Al finalizar la fructífera reunión ya casi estaban todos los puntos tratados y prácticamente solo faltaba redactar lo decidido para estampar firmas y conseguir permisos. Kaiba pocas veces se había sentido tan satisfecho; incluso un par de puntos a tratar habían sido dados por la pequeña quien al escuchar alguna que otra cosa por aquí y por allá soltó que '¡ojala y pongan lugares para los abuelitos! cuando voy yo con los míos los pobres se cansan mucho'. Eso fue suficiente para que Kaiba se diese cuenta que a pesar de que sus parques estaban hechos para jóvenes (sus principales consumidores) la verdad era que no solo ellos iban, sino que muchas veces aquellos que tenían dichos jóvenes a su cargo eran hombres y mujeres de la tercera edad... un factor increíblemente ignorado por años tanto por él mismo como por su staff ¡Que gran descuido! Ni faltaba decir que ese punto seria uno a tratar en las próximas reuniones con los encargados de sus parques en el mundo. Incluso tal vez la idea de un parque temático exclusivo para personas de la tercera edad no fuese una mala idea.

Finalmente todo fue concretado y la comisión estaba lista para retirarse, aunque se estaban tomando su tiempo. En especial el señor Branser quien era conciente de que si no había fracasado en la reunión era gracias a la pequeña y realmente quería agradecerle así que resuelto se acercó a ésta y en un japonés un tanto masticado la saludo.

- "Hola pequeña, creo que no nos han presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es Alex Branser."

Darla noto quien era la persona que le hablaba y sonrió de manera luminosa.

- "¡Hola! Yo soy Darla, Darla Wheeler; un placer."- respondió tal y como su papi le había enseñado a saludar a las personas mayores, con toda la seriedad y respeto del mundo.

El ejecutivo no pudo más que sonreír ante los buenos modales de la pequeña.

- "El placer es todo mio. Gracias por toda la ayuda que has prestado durante la reunión, fuiste muy buena... asistente, si así dijiste."

- "¡Gracias! Pero la próxima espero entender más lo que dicen, me perdí mucho porque no entendía."

El hombre mayor sonrió ante la seriedad extrema puesta por la niña en sus palabras, ella era adorable.

- "Tal vez otro día te pueda enseñar algunas palabras en alemán."- ofreció enternecido, aunque no se espero la respuesta que le dieron.

- "¡Eso seria genial!."- exclamó la niña llamando la atención del resto debido al exabrupto- "porque no se nada de alemán, solo japonés, ruso, inglés y un poquito de francés."- y dicho aquello puso a su dragón de peluche al frente suyo diciendo- "Noir tienen un nombre francés, quiere decir negro y es porque ella es de ese color, cada vez que Dido viene de visita me enseña nuevas palabras en francés; y aprendo inglés con mi papi cuando toma clases en el instituto, como siempre toma clases los fines de semana puedo ir con el, y mis abuelitos me enseñan ruso toooodo el tiempo... Hmmm"- de pronto estaba pensativa- "No sé cuando pueda aprender alemán, bueno..."- se encogió de hombros como si al final eso no tuviese importancia- "Aprenderé cuando pueda todo lo que pueda, hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo después de todo, Dido dice que si no lo hacemos así luego el tiempo nos gana."

Y dicho eso terminó su monologo sin percatarse del impacto que había tenido en todos los presentes. Esa niña era, por decir lo menos, increíble. ¿que edad tenia?¿6 o tal vez 7? y ya iba en camino a ser tetra lingue y quizás saber aún mas idiomas, y su forma de pensar... más de uno se dio cuenta que esa pequeña tenia potencial.

Branser suspiró y recuperó la sonrisa.

- "Entonces es un trato, la próxima vez que venga a Domino te daré unas clases."- y como el hombre algo sabia de ruso y quería comprobar si era cierto lo que la niña había dicho se despidió con un - "Da vstrechi" (Hasta luego).

A lo que Darla feliz respondió con una pronunciación perfecta mientras Noir movía la patita con un

- "¡Do svidaniya!." (Hasta la vista)

El hombre mayor rio y de buen talante se dispuso a partir haciendo que el resto de la comitiva hiciese lo mismo, dejando al final solos a Darla con un aún algo sorprendido Seto Kaiba. Pronto Darla, aún llena de energía, se giró hacia el CEO y le preguntó como solo un niño puede preguntar.

- "¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?."

Fue fácil decidir que hacer pues justo en ese instante el estómago de la niña sonó haciendo que ella se sonrojase mientras reía de una forma muy Wheeler.

- "¡Ups! Creo que Noir tiene hambre."

Seto sonrió.

- "¿Si? ¿Y tu Darla?."

- "Un poquito."

Otra sonrisa mientras que Seto decidía rápidamente.

- "Entonces creo que iremos a comer."- si, la niña se merecía un premio- "A donde tu quieras."

Darla abrió los ojos emocionada.

- "¿En serioooo?. ¡YAY! ¡Hamburguesas!."

El hombre suspiro resignado, debió de haberlo previsto... y él que pensaba en un restaurante fino, en fin... seria para la próxima y con el rubio papá incluido.

- "Hamburguesas."- convino el CEO y poniéndose su abrigo tomó a la niña de la mano dispuesto a salir.

- "Hay un Rocks a dos cuadras ¿podemos ir alli? Lo vi con mi papi cuando pasamos el otro día."- dijo la niña con ojos brillantes y el CEO suspiró recordando que también debía de llevar su billetera con billetes pequeños... mejor solo la tarjeta, odiaba los billetes... aunque tal vez Darla quisiese algún dulce en el camino, si un par de billetes entonces.

- "De acuerdo, iremos al Rocks."- aceptó el mayor sacando un par de billetes del fondo de un cajón y poniéndolos en la mencionada billetera. Nunca había ido a uno de esos lugares a pesar de que la cadena era suya; las pocas hamburguesas que había comido se las había llevado Mokuba a su oficina y eso que Domino estaba plagado de sus locales de comida rápida, el KC Rocks.

- "Se como llegar, así que no nos perderemos."- dijo la niña de pronto, Kaiba la miró.

- "¿Perdernos?."- repitió el CEO cayendo en la cuenta entonces de que iban a ir a pie... si bueno, eran solo dos cuadras después de todo... aunque él estaba acostumbrado en ir en coche hasta a la esquina salvo contadas ocasiones.

Suspirando Seto tomó de nuevo la mano de la pequeña y salió a paso calmado, garabateó una nota avisándole a su desaparecida asistente donde iba en caso de que por milagro ésta regresase antes que él y tomó el ascensor.

Salieron del edificio bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos aquellos a los que pasaban, cosa que incomodó un tanto al CEO. La suerte fue el que Darla estuviese tan contenta hablando que ni lo había notado. Por todos los cielos ¿es que nunca habían visto a un hombre ir al Rocks con una niña pegada a su mano mientras abrazaba un peluche? Si era una escena de lo más normal, para ser precisos la escena que más pululaba los fines de semana desde el mediodía hasta entrada la tarde. Un par de miradas duras por aquí y por allá hicieron que muchos se metiesen en sus propios asuntos, y mientras tanto Darla por supuesto seguía hablando feliz por ella y por Noir.

Por fin llegaron y Kaiba se fijó en el lugar. Pululaban personas de todas las edades, sobre todo porque las escuelas, institutos y universidades estaban en época de vacaciones. Sonrió... KC Rocks había sido idea de Mokuba.

- *¡Porque los Kaiba rockeamos!* había dicho su hermanito siendo aún un niño, con la clara intención de demostrar al mundo que nadie podría decir lo contrario y el nombre pegó tanto que hoy en día no había un solo habitante en Domino que no hubiese pisado uno... bueno casi, aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Curioso que justo el dueño no hubiese visitado un KC Rocks hasta el momento, en fin. Por lo menos tras tantos aciertos de Mokuba estaba seguro de que cuando éste entrase a la universidad a la carrera de publicidad y marketing empresarial le iba a ir más que bien.

Entró... y no, el mundo no se detuvo. Suspiró aliviado y notó que Darla lo jalaba a la fila para hacer pedidos y pagos. Alzó la vista y notó el juguete de la jarrita de captura de dragones infantil, uno de los tres modelos a elegir era el Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules ¡Vaya suerte!. Luego estaba uno de los Chivos Expiatorios (el azul) y la Dama Arpia, pero según Kaiba el juguete ya estaba decidido.

- "¿Una jarrita de captura de dragones?."- preguntó a la pequeña mirando sus versiones en cartón de la carta trampa.

- "¡Si!... hmmm ¿puede ser con nuggets? me gustan mucho... pero son más caros."- preguntó la niña con cautela, el CEO sonrió y sacó la tarjeta dorada de la billetera.

- "A mi también me gustan más, que sean dos de esos... y que juguete ¿te gusta el Dragón Blanco?."

- "¡Oh!... si, pero mejor no. Ya es bastante pagar más por los nuggets, con el Dragón ya seria mucho."- señalo la niña seria y la semisonrisa de Kaiba decayó.

- "¿Pagar de mas?."- preguntó quedito poniéndose a la altura de la menor, no le gustaba como había sonado eso, que él supiera no había porque pagar de más por ningún juguete de la cajita infantil.

- "Si, papi le preguntó al chico del Rocks que esta por casa y le dijo que solo le habían dado poquitos dragones y se acabaron rápido así que no nos pudo guardar... él lo da sin pedir más dinero por eso le dan poquitos... en los otros Rocks si hay más pero cuestan más y a mi papi y a mi no nos alcanza porque tenemos un pure... mmm... puresupresto... bueno algo así que no puede cambiar y solo vamos una vez al mes y compramos una cajita con juguete normal. Bueno, cuando salió el Dragón Negro el mes pasado si nos pasamos del pure, pero solo esa vez. Mejor un Chivito, así el rojo que tengo tendrá un amiguito."

Pero la mente del CEO trabajaba a mil por hora en otra cosa... la lista de posibles despidos que se iba a dar luego de que se enterara de quien demonios lucraba por lo bajo con SU empresa ¡Carajo! que no había difíciles, el tiraje para todos los juguetes era siempre el mismo.

Suspiró y guardó la tarjeta dorada; si enfrentaba de frente al gerente del lugar seguro se lo negaban todo, porque si ni Mokuba ni Yami ni ninguno de sus conocidos le habían dicho nada era porque quien fuese el responsable había instruido a los implicados de tal manera que esta estafa no llegara a él. Definitivamente iba a matar al maldito infeliz ¡Estaba furioso!.

Sacó su par de billetes y guardo uno, le faltaban apenas monedas para tener el pago exacto para dos jarritas.

- "¿Darla? ¿Tendrás por si acaso monedas contigo? Luego te devuelvo."

- "¿Te falta?."

- "Algo así."

La niña sacó en su manito todo lo que tenia y ¡Oh! que suerte, con la mitad completaba. Le dio el dinero exacto a la niña.

- "Bueno, te toca pedir. Queremos dos jarritas, una con un Chivito y la otra con un Dragón."

La niña contó (porque sabia contar muy bien) y miró los precios sumando con sus deditos.

- "Pero no va a alcanzar."- dijo preocupada.

- "Hmm... pide igual y si no te hacen caso no me llames, estaré pegado a la pared pero pide tu... más bien haz ruido."

- "¿Y si luego ya no nos dejan entrar?."- preguntó sumamente preocupada.

- "Allí yo me encargo, vamos pide."

Se reincorporaron a la fila y el CEO se pegó a la pared, donde los que lo reconocieron lo miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada. Por fin Darla llegó a la caja y tal y como le había contado al CEO; el cajero, un chiquillo que aún ni dejaba el acné, le negó a Darla el dragón, tras lo cual luego de una breve mirada indecisa la niña empezó a hacer 'ruido' tal como su niñero le había pedido; niñero que iba avanzando con cautela pegado a la pared en espera de que saliese el gerente del lugar, cosa que no tardó en suceder como era lo lógico.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?."- preguntó de mala gana un hombre joven de treinta y tantos, quien tras una breve explicación del cajero miró mal a la niña- "Mira niña, los precios son los precios, si quieres el Dragón dile a tus papás que te den lo que vale."

- "Pero yo vine con mi niñero, no con mi papi."- replicó la niña tercamente.

El hombre gimió en frustración.

- "¡Entonces dile a tu niñero!."

- "Mejor dígamelo usted."- llegó la amenazante voz en un siseo y al alzar la vista el gerente estaba de pronto blanco como un papel.

- "Se... señor K... K..."

- "Si, supongo que ese soy yo. Ahora ¿que iba a decirme acerca del precio justo?."

- "No... yo..."

- "Si, usted va a decirme, justo ahora, quien fue el de la idea de 'el precio'."

Pero nada, el sujeto se había vuelto mudo y cada vez más pálido y sudado. Kaiba suspiró y sacó su Blackberry exigiendo hablar con una persona y luego otra y luego otras tantas más, hasta que llegó al encargado de logística de los Rocks y por el rabillo del ojo vio al presunto gerente del lugar exaltarse ligeramente . Había encontrado al culpable.

Le dio al, ahora sabia el CEO, culpable de esta estafa un montón de tareas inútiles que lo mantendrían ocupado, y luego aún delante de todos los presentes que escuchaban lo que sucedía con ojos abiertos y medio alucinados, hizo otras tantas llamadas que harían que ese circo se disolviese en menos de un día. Finalmente tomó el dinero que Darla había dejado en el mostrador y mientras un equipo de seguridad con uniformes de KC entraba al lugar y apresaba al gerente, Kaiba le devolvió sus monedas a Darla, guardo el billete y sacó la tarjeta dorada de nuevo y pidió

- "Dos jarritas infantiles de nuggets, uno con un Chivito y el otro con un Dragón."

- "¡Y salsa!."- pidió Darla emocionada sintiéndose en medio de una peli de acción.

- "Cierto, cierto y salsa agridulce... mucha mucha salsa agridulce."

El jovencito solo asintió mientras Kaiba sentaba a la nena en el mostrador para esperar el pedido.

- "¿También te gusta la salsa agridulce? A mi papi y a mi nos gusta mucho, pero más a mi."

- "La verdad, me encanta."

Darla se carcajeo contenta y Kaiba se anotó un punto doble a su favor, el asunto sobre el sobreprecio olvidado por el momento; lo que tenía pensado para después iba a ser, sospechaba él, muy divertido para la niña.

El pedido por supuesto fue entregado y Kaiba seleccionó una mesa en un extremo del local, a su parecer el más tranquilo aunque claro toda actividad normal había cesado luego de lo acontecido, pero el CEO ni cuenta.

COmo hacía muchos años, tal vez desde cuando sus padres biológicos aún vivían, Seto Kaiba se divirtió en un lugar como ese jugando con el chivito mientras que Darla jugaba con el dragón ojiazul y su peluche Noir. La mayoría alrededor los veía alucinados, aunque de a pocos parecía retornar el bullicio en el lugar, en especial porque había muchos niños más que felices de poder obtener los tan ansiados dragones.

Uno a uno casi todos los nuggets desaparecieron sin prisa hasta que el divertido almuerzo acabó, justo al tiempo que Kaiba notaba la llegada del vehículo que había solicitado junto a la docena de hombres necesarios para lo que iba a hacer. Miró entonces a Darla.

- "¿Te gustaría ir a una búsqueda de tesoros?."- le preguntó de pronto a la niña logrando la completa atención de ésta.

- "¿Tesoros? ¡SIIIIII!."

El CEO sonrió y es que por lógica ¿que niño le dice que no a un tesoro?.

- "Entonces andando, guardemos todo en tu mochila y vámonos."- indicó el CEO tomando la pequeña mochilita que Darla había estado cargando hasta hacia poco en la espalda y que ahora descansaba en una silla entre los dos. Abrió la bolsa y se sorprendió al ver un teléfono móvil dentro. Sonrió.

- "No sabía que tenías un móvil."

- "Es por si papi llama."- dijo la peque comiendo su último nugget.

Entonces Kaiba recordó que el rubio antes de irse por la mañana había entregado efectivamente un móvil a la niña.

- "¿Y porque no lo llamas tu?."- a ver si así oía la voz del rubio.

Darla lo miró extrañada.

- "Porque yo tengo el móvil."

Kaiba tardó un segundo en procesar la información... ¡Oh!.

- "¿Este es el teléfono de tu papa?."

- "Si, y mío también. Es para emergencias."

- "Ya veo."- lo procesó otro segundo, tomó el móvil y marcó su propio número privado, notando que en lugar de timbrar le llegaba un mensaje a su móvil diciendo que el número que deseaba contactarlo no tenía saldo. Suspiró otra vez y guardó el nuevo número en su directorio a la vez que ponía su propio número en la memoria de su Blackberry.

- "Listo, este número que dice SK soy yo, cualquier emergencia no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo?."

- "¿Seguro? porque papi me ha dicho que siempre andas ocupado, sería malo llamarte si estas ocupado."

¿Eso dijo el rubio?... ¿Hablaban de él?.

- "Nada de eso, sin importar que, cualquier cosa me llamas, aunque sea que solo quieres conversar."

- "Mmm... bueno, pero no para conversar; no se puede gastar el dinero del móvil en eso, papi dice que es malgastar el esfuerzo. Además ahora no hay para llamar."

Cierto, el número no tenía saldo. Kaiba volvió a su Blackberry, entró a su cuenta personal y transfirió un generoso saldo para el número de los Wheeler.

- "Allí esta, saldo para hablarme si quieres."- picó juguetón la nariz de la niña haciéndola sonreír y replico- "Y ahora ya no te quejes y apura, nos esperan tesoros."

Y metiendo todo a la mochilita partieron del Rocks subiendo a la movilidad y partiendo enseguida. El destino... el depósito de juguetes infantiles del Rocks, el más grande de todo Domino. Kaiba estaba seguro que a la niña le encantaría.

Observó a los presentes mirar a la pequeña interrogantes pero eso era lo de menos, no les pagaba para que pensaran sino para usar los músculos; aunque había a bordo alguien que no fue solicitado.

- "Señor Higurashi."- saludó al que sabía era uno de los ayudantes de Morisaki, el jefe de logística implicado en todo el asunto ¿estaría también Higurashi implicado?.

- "Señor Kaiba, me alegró mucho cuando me avisaron de esta operación y decidí incluirme si no le importa, puesto que eso significa que mi investigación rindió frutos."

- "¿Investigación?."- preguntó el CEO con los ojos entrecerrados.

- "Así es señor, la que le entregue al jefe Morisaki quien estoy seguro fue quien le dio la información a usted."- asintió serio el hombre.

- "Oh... veo señor Higurashi, creo que tenemos que hablar."

Y acto seguido el CEO le dio una corta pero concisa explicación al pobre hombre que palabra por palabra iba viéndose cada vez más desilusionado. Luego de eso no dijo ni una palabra, solo entrego al CEO una carpeta copia de toda la información reunida que había obtenido del asunto desde hacia dos meses, que fue cuando le llego el dato de lo que sucedía.

Por fin llegaron al lugar del destino y entraron a este, a Darla se le abrieron los ojitos al ver todas esas cajas por todos lados, llenas de símbolos diferentes que a sus ojos ya eran símbolos mágicos. ¿Habría tesoros en todas ellas o solo en una?.

- "Bien señores, ya recibieron la información necesaria y ya saben cuales son los logos de las próximas cinco promociones de la Jarrita de Captura de Dragones. Su misión es buscar caja por caja y separar aquella o aquellas con logos diferentes de encontrarse alguna."

- "¿Y yo también Seto?."

Kaiba miró hacia abajo y le sonrío a la emocionada chiquilla.

- "En especial tu, apuesto que encuentras antes que nadie un logo diferente."

- "¡YAY!."

Y tras el pequeño grito de guerra, la niña salió volando sin dirección exacta desapareciendo pronto por una esquina, así que lo último en que pensó Kaiba fue dar dos pasos antes de escuchar por encima de su cabeza.

- "¡Aquí hay un sello mágico diferente Seto!."

Y cuando todos los adultos del lugar alzaron la vista, vieron a la pequeña trepada sobre un montón de cajas que de pronto se veían precarias, dando saltitos emocionados mientras empujaba la susodicha caja.

- "¡Cuidado Darla!."

Demasiado tarde, la caja cayó junto con Darla y junto a estas la montaña de cajas se desmoronó. Pero la niña había sido atrapada por uno de los trabajadores de KC y al CEO le entro de nuevo el alma al cuerpo, en especial porque lejos de estar asustada más bien la niña parecía encantada.

- "Mejor yo busco junto a ti Darla."- fue el comentario del CEO justo antes de abrir la caja y tal como se pensaba efectivamente encontraron una tanda de juguetes de de una promoción de tres meses atrás.

- "¡Wow! ¡La Flauta encantadora de Dragones! ¡Takky trato de conseguir una hace un tiempo y no puedo."- informó la nena emocionada.

- "¿Takky?."

- "Estudiaba conmigo en el jardín y es mi mejor amigo en toooodo el mundo. Puede desarmar y rearmar lo que sea y cada vez se nota menos que son cosas rearmadas."- informó Darla como si fuese una noticia de importancia mundial y el CEO suspiró; podría acostumbrarse a recibir comentarios como ese cada día, era más... lo ambicionaba.

- "Pues llévale una Flauta."

- "¡¿En serio?."

- "Claro, y si quieres una para ti también."

En ese momento el CEO recibió el mejor pago que hubiese recibido jamás, una enorme y brillante sonrisa seguida del abrazo más fuerte y dulce que nadie le hubiese dado. Si, ansiaba acostumbrarse a esos momentos, lo ponían casi a flotar por las nubes.

Fue tal vez por eso que cuando tres horas después todos observaban el resultado de la búsqueda, con el lugar ya todo revuelto y una centena de cajas encontradas de promociones de los últimos cuatro meses ; Kaiba no se veía ni una fracción de furioso de lo que debería de estar en esa situación, más bien se lo veía pensativo.

- "Señor Higurashi."

- "¿Si señor Kaiba?."

- "Haga un inventario de lo encontrado y disponga de una nueva promoción; se repartirán estos productos entre los diferentes KC Rocks de Domino."

- "Si señor Kaiba."- asintió el otro tomando muy en serio la orden.

- "Y señor Higurashi."- interrumpió Kaiba al otro cuando iba a empezar un llamada que daría inicio a dicha orden.

- "Felicidades por su nueva promoción, es usted el nuevo Jefe de Logística del KC Rocks; confío en que hará un buen trabajo."

- "Se.. señor... ¡Si señor!. Gr... gracias."

Se volvió hacia Darla luego de un corto asentimiento y la observó viendo una y otra vez el contenido de las cajas y parecía consultar algo con su dragona de peluche y luego asentir, y volver a lo mismo.

- "¿Algo interesante que estén discutiendo ustedes dos?."- preguntó suave.

- "¡Si! Noir y yo decidimos cual elegimos cuando saquen todos estos juguetes, a Noir le gusta la muñeca de Cambio de Corazón y a mi la Gyukutenno Megami, así que nos falta ver bien cual le pedimos a papi."

A Kaiba se le encogió el corazón. Cierto, con eso del presupuesto para una sola cajita al mes.

- "Entonces no elijas y coje una de cada una ahora."

- "¿Ahora? ¡Pero si ya tengo las Flautas para Takky y para mi! ¡Y el Dragón y el Chivito que nos tocaron en las Jarritas de hoy!."

Kaiba sonrió acuclillándose al lado de la niña

- "Y tendrás también a Cambio de Corazón y al hada Gyukutenno Megami. En realidad su desempeño de hoy fue tan bueno señorita Wheeler que puede llevarse lo que usted quiera de esas cajas abiertas."

- "¿AAAH? ¿Más de uno?."

- "Eso dije, mucho más de uno."

Darla ni se lo creía, temblaba de emoción. Se acercó de nuevo y tomó las dos muñecas previamente pre-seleccionadas y luego continuó.

- "Entonces... una Maga Oscura también... y... y... ¡Y un Señor de los Dragones para Takky! ¡YAY!."

- "¿Nada más?."- preguntó el CEO sabiendo que la niña de seguro querría muchos más modelos, después de todo habían localizado como tres docenas de modelos diferentes.

- "Si, porque seguro que hay otros niñitos que también van a querer monstruos para jugar."

Al CEO volvió a encogérsele el corazón, Darla era de pronto como un sol que lo iluminaba.

- "Cierto, en ese caso ya nos vamos es tarde. Señor Higurashi, lo dejo a cargo."- y el CEO se dispuso a salir, solo que sin querer chocó con una caja que estaba en una esquina junto a la puerta de salida y que no tenía ningún sello, caja que cayó al suelo y como no tenía cinta de embalaje que la mantuviera sellada se abrió mostrando asi su contenido. Eran juguetes con defectos de fábrica separados para su eliminación.

- "¡Wow! ¡Mira Seto, un Dragón Negro de ojos Azules! ¡Como Noir y como yo!."

Efectivamente, uno de los juguetes era al parecer un modelo de Dragón Blanco, pero de alguna manera hecho con plástico negro.

- "Esto... ¿me puedo quedar con él? Devuelvo otro juguete en su lugar ¿por favor?."- la niña lo miraba suplicante y el CEO se derritió por dentro.

- "Es tuyo Darla, no necesitas devolver nada. Ese Dragón estoy seguro que nació para ti."- le dijo alzando a la niña en brazos y reemprendiendo el camino al vehículo.

- "¡Gracias! Mira Noir, ¡te encontramos un hermanito!."

Seto volvió a sonreír y derretirse un poco más; ese día había sido el mejor.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde para cuando arribaron a Kaiba Corp y más de uno le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto al jefe, no que a él le importase mucho eso si... y no era para menos, si tanto él como la niña dormida en sus brazos estaban hechos un asco, pareciera que habían luchado contra una tropa de mugre y polvo y hubiesen perdido la batalla.

Al llegar a su oficina su fiel y preocupada asistente los miró boquiabierta de pies a cabeza.

- "¿Llegó el señor Wheeler?."

- "N-no, no aún no llega... Señor ¿que le sucedió?."

- "Larga historia."- respondió más tranquilo al saber que el rubio aún no llegaba- "Cuando llegue lo hace pasar de frente a mi oficina."

- "Si señor... ¡Señor!."

Y el CEO volteó.

- "El señor Motou dejó el informe en su escritorio, dijo que lo vería el lunes pues partía hoy a reunirse con el otro señor Motou en su viaje y volvía el domingo por la mañana."

- "Cierto, el compromiso previo que tenían para este fin de semana. No hay problema, leeré el reporte luego. Gracias."

- "De nada señor Kaiba."

Y tras eso Kaiba desapareció tras la puerta de su oficina junto a Darla. Iba a asearla pero le apenaba despertarla.

Y la verdad era que estaba cansado. Decidió mientras se sentaba con la niña aún en sus brazos en un cómodo sillón que la dejaría allí durmiendo, solo que apenas segundos después él también se quedó dormido.

Y fue así como casi 40 minutos después los encontró Joey al entrar a la oficina del CEO y quedase inmóvil ante la escena. Algo se le removió por dentro, es que todo se veía de pronto tan en su sitio, tan correcto a sus ojos. Esta escena, entrar en una habitación y encontrar a Seto Kaiba durmiendo con expresión serena y con Darla entre sus brazos ¿cuantas veces había soñado con eso? ¿Cuantas noches de frío y hambre invocó algo parecido en su imaginación mientras trataba de no caer en la desesperación ante su cruda realidad? Cuando siendo más un niño que un hombre tuvo que... no, no era el momento para recordar ese tipo de cosas, eran parte del pasado después de todo. Lo único que decidió fue guardar la escena en su memoria como un inesperado regalo que le era ofrecido por la vida. Aún amaba a ese ricachón engreído dueño de Kaiba Corp, se dio cuenta suspirando de impotencia... 5 años habían pasado y aún suspiraba por ese ricachón engreído. No, el tiempo no pasaba en vano y Kaiba había cambiado; ricachón si pero engreído no, más bien maduro para su edad como siempre pero más humilde a su parecer y hasta dulce con su hija, cosa que lo hacía caer más aún por el castaño.

Joey tenía ganas de reírse de si mismo, pero lo único que hizo de manera involuntaria fue estornudar, despertando al CEO de una.

- "¿Wheeler?."- preguntó Kaiba parpadeando mientras enfocaba la vista en Joey y estrechaba un poco más a la niña entre sus brazos logrando despertarla también sin querer.

- "¿Que les paso? Están hechos un desastre."

- "Buscamos tesoros papi."- fue la adormilada respuesta infantil y Joey miró a Kaiba interrogante y aprehensivo.

- "Ningún artículo del milenio, espero."- preguntó el rubio más o menos directamente.

- "No, no... nada de eso. Más bien juguetes perdidos en una fábrica, nada peligroso."

- "Aaah."- respondió el rubio viendo a su hija de nuevo dormida y decidiendo cargarla en ese instante, liberando así del dulce peso al CEO (para frustración de este último).

- "Siento la demora Kaiba, disculpa por hacerte cuidarla hasta esta hora, pero tu sabes como es cuando son asuntos de estado, todo lento."

- "Ni digas, la verdad me encantó cuidarla, así que si necesitas que lo hago otro día no dudes en avisarme."

Joey miró al CEO sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta, más bien lo contrario- "Vaya, gracias."

- "Olvídalo, más bien te llevo. No te ves muy bien y la niña esta dormida, será difícil para ti tomar el metro así."

- "No, ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy Kaiba, yo..."

- "Insisto."- lo cortó el otro mientras se estiraba luego de levantarse y tomaba su saco aún sucio una vez más y se lo ponía. Apretó el comunicador y ordenó un coche que lo esperara en la entrada pues se iba manejando esa noche- "Andando."

- "Gracias Kaiba."- la verdad era que Joey no se sentía muy bien después de todo, tenía un poco de escalofríos.

Dejando todo en manos de su asistente, Kaiba partió entonces con la pequeña familia.

Al llegar el CEO veía al rubio con algo de preocupación.

- "¿Seguro que no quieres pasar por alguna farmacia? Ese aire que dices que cojiste no te hizo bien, se te ve... pues... mal."

- "No te preocupes Kaiba, en serio ya hiciste mucho por mi hoy. Además solo aseo a Darla, me doy un baño y me meto a la cama. Con una noche de descanso basta."

Kaiba no estaba muy seguro pero no podía replicar nada ante eso. Vio al rubio entrar con la niña por la puerta de su pequeño hogar justo antes de despedirse de él.

Volvió sin prisas a casa, ya extrañaba a la familia Wheeler despues de todo suspiró razonando justo en el instante en que parqueó el coche frente a la mansión Kaiba. ¡No podia esperar a que fuese lunes!.

**Fin del Séptimo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Seeeh, ya se ^^ me demoré de nuevo, pero no un año así que espero cogerme de eso para que no me maten. Y bueno, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, mi musa esta con ganas de que salga el próximo chap porque bueno n.n por fin hay algo de acción allí y la acción nos gusta xD.

Como ven Kaiba ya cayó redondito ante la tentación de tener una familia propia, a la familia Wheeler para ser más precisos, y Joey... pues nunca dejo de querer al CEO así que poco a poco las piezas van colocándose en su lugar. En el próximo capítulo algunas de esas piezas encontraran un lugar definitivo.

Una vez más gracias a todos los que me siguen a pesar del tiempo, son un amor. Nos leemos espero que pronto.

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Dedicatoria:** Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Bajada de Reyes a todos, pero en especial para Randita. I miss you my friend.

**Capítulo VIII: Fiebre, lecciones, diversión... ¿amenaza o promesa?**

Sábado por la mañana y Seto Kaiba terminaba de salir ya aseado y arreglado del baño. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser otro aburrido día de trabajo luego del día de fantasía que habia pasado apenas unas horas antes. Solo unas semanas en su vida y los Wheeler ya se habían hecho esenciales para él. Pero bueno, tenía fe en lograr que días como el anterior se hiciesen más frecuentes con el tiempo... y por el resto de su vida.

Tomó su agenda electrónica y la revisó justo antes de ponerse el reloj, la cadena con el portarretratos con la foto de Mokuba y de tomar su blackberry. Suspiró al recordar que tenía el número de la pequeña familia y miró la hora... 6:30 de la mañana, muy temprano para llamar. Y con lo que él quería escuchar la voz de alguno de los que ahora eran en su corazón sus dos amores (si, así de metidos los tenía).

Tal vez fue por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, que pegó un salto cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su mano, mientras que los nombres Darla y Joseph, como había guardado el número de los Wheeler, aparecía en la pantalla. Con una sonrisa y el corazón ligero contesto de inmediato, bueno una vez que pudo estabilizar sus manos como para no soltar el móvil.

- "Buenos días."- contestó emocionado pensando acertadamente que de seguro era Darla la que llamaba, pero todo se le desmoronó cuando escuchó una vocecita llorosa contestar.

- "Setoooo (snif) mi papi no se despierta y... estoy solita con Noir (snif, snif) y no sabemos que hacer..."

- "¡¿Qué? Espera Darla, explícame de nuevo."- pidió mientras salía hecho una bala de su cuarto con camino a la cocina donde, supuso de manera correcta, estaba Mokuba.

En el camino la niña le explicó con palabras entrecortadas los síntomas de su papi y Seto se maldijo a si mismo por no haber llevado al rubio a una farmacia antes de dejarlo en su casa. Claramente había cogido una gripe y tenía una fiebre fuerte, solo que no tenía idea de que tan fuerte, sobre todo porque una nena de cinco años en estado de pánico no ayudaba mucho.

- "¡Mokuba!."- bramó al adolescente en pijama que en ese momento se llevaba un sandwich a la boca y lo miraba interrogante- "Desayuna rápido y cámbiate, hoy Kaiba Corp. queda a tu cargo."- y se dio media vuelta no dejando que el chico pudiese ni replicar debido a que tenía la boca llena, lo único que Mokuba alcanzó a escuchar fue- "Ya estoy yendo Darla... si, si... tranquila nena, todo va a salir bien... espérame que llego rapidito ¿si?."

¿Darla? ¿nena? ¿que esta yendo? ¡¿rapidito?... ¡¿Quien demonios era esa Darla y que había hecho con su hermano?.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue un milagro que ningún policia detuviese a Kaiba camino a la casa de los Wheeler, ni en un circuito de carreras de fórmula 1 se manejaba tan rápido; y para ser más gráficos había que decir que ni espero a frenar el coche el castaño para ir abriendo la puerta y salirse, y eso que era él mismo quien iba conduciendo.

Corrió hacia la puerta y tocó casi con desesperación, suspirando en alivio al ver la cabecita pelinegra asomarse momentáneamente por la ventanita superior justo antes de que unos pasitos atolondrados se oyesen bajando las escaleras tras la puerta que pronto se abría dejando al pequeño cuerpecito sollozante lanzarse a la cintura de Kaiba.

- "Setooooo... mi papi (snif)."

A Seto se le estrujó el corazón y el estrujón fue doble en cuanto la niña alzó la carita con los ojos rojos y las mejillas bañadas en llanto. El hombre solo pudo atinar, un tanto acertadamente a acuclillarse para abrazar a la niña y luego levantarse con esta en brazos mientras trataba de confortarla.

- "Tranquila cielito, todo va a estar bien."- y eso iba para si mismo, la verdad era que el miedo de pronto lo inundaba, había manejado como loco hasta allí sin tener idea de cual era la situación en si.

Entonces primero lo primero...

- "Ven, vamos a ver a tu papi."

- "¿Y luego?."

Buena pregunta.

- "Y luego..."- y las ideas por fin comenzaron a llegar- "Llamamos al doctor para que lo vea."

Suertudo él, el doctor particular de la familia Kaiba podía asistir a cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora... bueno, con lo que le pagaba más valía que así fuese.

- "Bueno."- respondió la niña medio pensativa tras oír la palabra doctor.

Y fue así como cerrando la puerta, Kaiba pasó al pequeño hogar y sintió una atmósfera rara mientras subía las escaleras, como si algo faltase y por supuesto identificó de inmediato ese algo, faltaba el espíritu alegre que había sentido aquella mañana que pasó desayunando panques entre risas y olor a palomitas de maíz. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió haciendolo abrazar un poquito más a Darla al tiempo que esta señalaba por donde ir.

Fue un cuadro que nunca iba a irse de su mente el estado en el que vio al rubio, con las sábanas revueltas, el sueño intranquilo y el rostro sudado con una toallita bastante humeda sobre la frente, obvia idea de la niña.

- "Joseph..."- le salio en un susurro consternado al castaño, tras lo cual bajó a la niña al suelo y la instó a salir del cuarto un momento- "Voy a revisar a tu papi para poder llamar al doctor ¿Esta bien? pero debes de salir."

- "¿Por qué?."

- "Porque... así lo reviso más rápido y viene el doctor más rápido... y tu papá se cura también más rápido."

Darla le lanzó una mirada descorazonada antes de asentir.

- "Bueno..."- nunca había visto así de enfermo a su papá.

Y en cuanto Seto quedó a solas con Joey el sentimiento de desolación se acrecentó, sobre todo al oírlo quejarse cosas inentendibles en sueños, o tal vez pesadillas. Le quitó la toallita y le secó el rostro quitando el cabello húmedo. Le tomó la temperatura al cálculo con la muñeca como tantas veces lo hiciese con Mokuba y con acrecentada preocupación constato lo que se veía a todas luces, que volaba en fiebre con por lo menos 40 grados. Buscó cualquier otro sintoma pero no notó nada más, así que con presteza se dispuso a despertar a su doctor y hacerlo ir volando hasta allí ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió llevarlo con él desde un primer momento?.

Pero bueno, tras hablar con el hombre, explicarle brevemente la situación y escucharle decir que llegaba en un máximo de 20 minutos con el poco tráfico que recién se andaba formando por ser sábado y ser aún temprano, Seto quedó más tranquilo. Revisó el reloj, 7:31 de la mañana ¿solo había pasado una hora? El sintió que había pasado una eternidad. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar en los cajones, alegrándose de encontrar rápido en uno de ellos otro pijama, ahora que tenía un poco más de tranquilidad mental decidió cambiar esa ropa de dormir húmeda por el sudor, y tuvo que reír un poco para si mismo ante la ironía de estar en esa situación, nunca imaginó desvestir al rubio tan pronto y menos en ese tipo de acontecimiento... pero algún día la situación seria diferente no pudo evitar decirse con cierto calor en el rostro al pasar sus dedos por la suave piel. Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose, no era momento para eso, no en definitiva _*Debería de darte vergüenza Seto Kaiba*_ se reprendió a si mismo con su voz mental más dura terminando de vestir a Joey con la pijama seca tras lo cual lo arropó bien y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Darla sentada en el piso bien abrazada a su querida Noir.

- "El doctor ya viene nena, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien."- le aseguró acuclillándose una vez más frente a esta.

- "¿En serio?."

- "En serio, palabra de Dragón Blanco Ojiazul."- dijo en son de medio broma, logrando sacarle una sonrisita a esta.

- "¿Y eso?."- señaló las prendas en la mano del castaño.

- "El pijama de tu papá, le puse otro que encontré. Este esta mojado."

- "Aaaah... pero ¿y después? solo tiene esos dos, tenemos que lavarlo."

- "Lavarlo."- repitió Kaiba en automático.

- "Si ¿vamos?."

- "Eh... esta bien."- y tras caminar unos tres metros hacia el fondo del minidepartamento, justo al costado de la cocina, llegaron a una esquina con un lavadero, osea la lavandería.

Vio a la niña dirigirse a una esquina donde había un par de envases de plástico y abrir uno de donde sacó una barra de jabón.

- "Te vas a mojar, tienes que subirte las mangas."- dijo muy suelta de huesos la enana, y Kaiba de pronto lo notó. Tenia puesto su traje sastre negro favorito con su mejor camisa gris, nadie siquiera se atrevería a pedirle que lavara a mano una pijama vestido asi, o vestido con cualquier otra cosa, porque él era Seto Kaiba el gran CEO de Kaiba Corp. Sonrió pues para Darla era solo Seto, alguien en quien ya confiaba al punto de soltarle aquello como algo cotidiano y eso le gusto.

Se sacó el saco y la corbata y se arremangó la camisa y pronto Darla estaba a su lado con un pequeño delantal plástico y le pasaba uno más grande a él.

- "Sino nos vamos a mojar."- dijo como una experta.

- "Por supuesto."- aceptó el otro poniéndose el mandil. Aquello era irreal.

- "Te ayudo con las piernas del pijama y las mangas."- ofreció subiéndose a un banquito que arrimó estratégicamente para subir y situarse a una altura a la que pudiese trabajar en lavado, y Kaiba se preguntó cuantas veces lo había hecho junto a Joey y si de manera esperanzadora, había oportunidad de lavar pijamas juntos los tres, alguna vez... pronto.

Fue toda una odisea para el CEO realizar tan pequeña tarea, sobre todo por la falta de práctica. Decidió practicar un poco en casa para estar más preparado en una próxima ocasión y para cuando colgaron la pijama tras una última buena escurrida Kaiba se anotó a si mismo una pequeña victoria. Lavanderia 0 - 1 Kaiba.

Y también notó con alegría que la niña parecía un poco menos preocupada que unos minutos atrás.

Entonces sonó el timbre ¿Tan rápido había llegado el doctor?. Revisó el reloj el reloj, 7:53 am. ¡El tiempo había volado!. Fue sin perder otro segundo a abrir la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el doctor Kimura, que le lanzó una mirada sorprendida al estado en que el señor Kaiba lo recibía, con los brazos mojados y un mandil barato de plástico también mojado.

- "S- señor Kaiba."

- "Pase, ¡rápido!. Su paciente esta arriba."- lo apuró el otro casi arrastrándolo del brazo, con su apariencia obviamente fuera de su lista de asuntos importantes. Pronto el hombre se encontraba frente a la cama del rubio enfermo, con las miradas del CEO y una pequeña niña clavadas sobre él.

- "¿Va a curar a mi papi?."- preguntó la niña preocupada.

- "¡Por supuesto que lo va a curar Darla! Es el mejor doctor que conozco, es por eso que trabaja para mi."- respondió el castaño sin dar tregua al doctor, un hombre ya de edad madura y efectivamente con una vasta experiencia.

Otra vez ambas miradas sobre él; se sintió transportado pues no había visto actuar a Kaiba asi desde... bueno nunca y eso que llevaba ya varios años al servicio de ambos hermanos, e incluso cuando Mokuba había caído con paperas y Kaiba estuvo en verdad preocupado siendo un adolescente, había actuado con más calma. Finalmente el doctor decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

- "No te preocupes pequeña, como dijo el señor Kaiba, se como hacer mi trabajo. Así que si los dos me hacen el favor de dejarme auscultar a mi paciente..."- y dicho aquello procedió a desalojar la habitación para trabajar tranquilo. ¿Fue su imaginación o tanto la niña como el CEO hicieron gemelos gestos de inconformidad al verlo cerrar la puerta?.

Por suerte no era más que una fiebre fuerte, por lo que con seguridad tras la aplicación de unos antibióticos y un par de días de mucho descanso el joven padre estaría bien.

Salió a dar el resultado a la niña y al CEO y nuevamente no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver dos pares de ojos azules idénticos mirarlo profunda y directamente. Tuvo que suprimir a la fuerza la extraña sensación.

- "¿Y mi papi doctor?."

El hombre maduro sonrió indulgente.

- "El señor tiene efectivamente una fiebre fuerte así que le apliqué una dosis de antibióticos y antipiréticos y voy a dejar lo necesario para las próximas 48 horas, solo se necesita comprar las jeringas pues no traje las suficientes."

- "Aaaah..."- la niña se puso pensativa y entonces se paró de la silla donde habia estado sentada conversando con Seto- "Un ratito que voy a ver cuanto hay en la cajita de emergencias para eso."

- "No, no Darla, yo pago no te preocupes."- la atajó el CEO volviendo a sentarla en la silla.

- "¿En serio?. Porque igual si no alcanza lo de la cajita de emergencias yo pongo lo de mi alcancía."

En serio que Seto se derritió.

- "Segurísimo, la próxima que sea de la cajita."

- "Ya bueno, pero no te olvides ¿eh?."

- "No me olvido."

- "Ejem... señor Kaiba, el señor necesita como dije previamente atención y quien le aplique los inyectables ¿desea que envíe una enfermera o ya tienen a alguien que vaya a cuidarlo?."

El CEO lo pensó apenas unos segundos antes de responder seguro.

- "Hágame el favor de comprar usted la receta, hay una farmacia a la vuelta si mal no recuerdo. Yo le prometí a Darla cuidar de su papá así que no necesitare a la enfermera, gracias."

El doctor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar su sorpresa frente a su empleador.

- "Esta... ¿seguro?."

- "Por supuesto, además usted mismo me enseñó como administrar inyectables, debería tenerme un poco más de confianza."

- "¿En serio Seto? ¡Yay! ¡Que genial!, sabes de todo Seto. Sabes de negocios, de inyecciones y eres mi niñero. Eres genial."- dijo muy seria.

El CEO solo sonrió medio autosuficiente, mientras el doctor miraba alucinado al joven empresario ¿como era posible? Se veía tan... tan... humano.

- "Ya... veo. Ejem, en ese caso señor Kaiba iré a comprar lo necesario a esa farmacia. Volveré mañana para auscultar al señor nuevamente."

- "Me parece perfecto doctor."

- "Cualquier cambio brusco en el paciente, sin embargo, me avisa y vendré enseguida. Aunque le informo que le aplique un sedante también, dormirá por lo menos hasta la noche ¿Esta bien?."

- "Por supuesto. Por cierto si no estoy yo, igual ya le dejé a la niña su teléfono, si ella lo llama por favor también venga."

- "Entiendo."- el doctor se dispuso a salir hacia la farmacia cuando Kaiba lo detuvo.

- "Doctor, tanto la niña como su padre entran dentro de la lista de pacientes de la familia Kaiba y todo lo que ellos necesiten corre bajo mi cuenta."

- "Entiendo... entiendo. Así será señor Kaiba."- y dicho aquello el hombre enrumbó hacia la farmacia pensando en que al atender la llamada unas horas antes, lo último que hubiese imaginado era ver al señor Kaiba como lo vio, actuando tan hogareño, tan fuera de su contexto y sin embargo se alegró, estaba seguro que aquello le iba a hacer a su joven jefe mucho bien.

Quince minutos después el doctor se despedía dejando al enfermo mucho más tranquilo en un profundo sueño, y a los dos 'dragones' listos para lidiar con lo que viniese.

- "Que bueno que papi va a estar bien Seto, porque Noir y yo estábamos con miedo."

- "Tranquila Darla, para eso me tienes a mi."

- "Si,"- sonrió la enana cuando de pronto su estómago sonó- "¡Uy!..."- y soltó una sonrisita nerviosa.

- "¿Hambre?."- preguntó Seto lo obvio y la niña asintió.

- "Colita también tiene hambre, mírala."

Y Seto miró a la perrita, la cual hasta el momento había estado quietecita en un rincón de la cocina, como si supiese que no debía de molestar ni andar caminando por allí interrumpiendo el paso.

Aunque, todo sea dicho, igual y el bicho no parecía tener hambre pues según el CEO un can con hambre 'pedía' moviendo la cola, sollozando o hasta jugueteando a ver que podía tomar de por allí, pero Colita tan solo le lanzaba al castaño aquella mirada marca Kaiba que el propio CEO le devolvía a la pelusa con patas. De pronto toda una guerra de miradas.

- "¿Viste Seto? Colita tiene hambre también, esta casi desesperada."

- "... Ya... ya veo ¿y que come?."

- "Pues su comida."- y la nena le señaló al mayor una bolsita de comida para perros de 3 Kg. según la etiqueta, que ya iba a la mitad y que... tenía una foto de Colita pegada sobre la foto del perro de la etiqueta. Kaiba miró la foto interrogante, Darla lo notó.

- "Es que esta es la comida de Colita y no de ese perro que mi papi dice que es modelo, así que le pusimos la foto de Colita porque sino Colita iba a pensar que era del otro perro y no iba a comer."

Una vez más el CEO se quedó sin palabras. Vaya molestias que los Wheeler se tomaban por la canina. En fin, manos a la obra; bueno por lo menos el castaño estaba seguro de poder ponerle comida a Colita en el plato y de poder preparar un par de sandwich para el desayuno de la niña como algunas veces él mismo se había preparado.

- "Veamos antes que hay."- y efectivamente se lucio con un par de sandwich de mermelada, mantequilla y jamonada que encontró en la refri, la cual sin tener mucho por lo menos estaba bien surtida con un poco de todo; e incluso calentó sin problemas la leche, cosa que no había hecho en años puesto que Mokuba ya no era un niño. Lo único que le preocupaba de pronto era el almuerzo... ya se las arreglaría en ese momento.

Mientras Darla terminaba su leche fue a revisar al rubio y se alegró de verlo descansar pacíficamente y no pudo evitar hundir los dedos en la suave y espesa cabellera dorada.

- "Despierta pronto Joey, no me gusta verte así, no cuando todo alrededor tuyo significa vida para mi."- susurro.

- "¿Está mejor mi papi?."- y Seto se sobresaltó ¡Que tino de la niña!.

- "Ah, si... parece que le está bajando la fi-ebre."- la última palabra se le entrecortó al voltear y ver toda la cara de Darla llena de migajas y bigote de leche, se paró cual resorte y suspirando cargó a la enana rumbo a la cocina a limpiarle la carita, recordando así cuando días atrás el rubio por impulso le había limpiado la boca a él.

- "¿Por que sonríes Seto?."

- "Nada, por nada."

- "Bueno."

- "Darla ¿que haces luego de desayunar?."- preguntó por fin Kaiba mientras terminaba de revisar que la niña tuviese la cara limpia; la verdad se sentía peor que pez fuera del agua.

- "Sábado... me toca bañarme luego del desayuno, porque hoy no hay cole. Bueno, igual ya estoy de vaca y no hay cole."- sonrisita.

Baño... baño... ¡BAÑO!

- "¿Y te bañas sola?."

Darla miró al adulto con una cejita enarcada.

- "Noooo... mi papi dice que es peligroso que yo vea lo del agua caliente porque me puedo quemar... no tengo permiso de prender la terma ni re-regular el agua."

El CEO sentía que la cosa iba empeorando por segundo. Iba a tener que ocuparse 'Él' de bañar a la niña y eso lo hacía sentir un tanto incómodo, jamás en su vida había tenido que lidiar con una situación como esa, aunque esperaba que no fuese un asunto insalvable.

- "Bueno, veamos entonces donde está esa terma."

Darla llevó a Seto al baño y le mostró el calentador eléctrico implantado en la ducha.

- "Papi dice que pasa corriente y que hay que tener cuidado."

- "Entendido."

- "Y antes de bañarme, papi siempre me escoge la ropa ¿vas a escoger mi ropa?."

Seto miro a la niña sonriéndole.

- "Claro, será un honor."

Era la primera vez que el CEO entraba al cuarto de la pequeña y desde un inicio se enamoró del lugar, un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, con las paredes pintadas de un celeste pastel y lleno de detalles que Seto estaba seguro eran únicos. Como el edredón de la cama, de lana tejido a mano, que tenia un precioso dragón negro bebé con unos ojazos azules que mataban.

- "Que lindo."- comentó el castaño tratando de saber como llegó eso allí, y le funcionó.

- "¿Si verdad?, mi nana me lo hizo por navidad, es mi favorito y abriga muuucho."

- "Se ve, se ve. Me encantaría uno así."

- ¿Si? Bueno, si eres bueno y te portas bien puedes pedirle uno a la nana para la próxima navidad."

El CEO sonrió ante la candidez de la niña,

- "Creo que lo haré, pero primero seré bueno y me portaré bien."

- "Muy bien."- respondió Darla satisfecha por lo que Seto había dicho.

Luego el CEO notó con gran orgullo como todos los juguetes que le había dado el día anterior a Darla, ahora se encontraban descansando bien acomodados en lo que el CEO estaba seguro era su nuevo hogar, entre otros pocos juguetes igualmente bien cuidados aún cuando se notaran un poco viejos y él mismo supiese el año de lanzamiento de cada uno de ellos (ninguno menor de 3 años). También había un pequeño escritorio con una sillita y un ropero desarmable que era hacia donde la niña lo conducía.

- "Veamos."- el CEO abrió el ropero y vio la ropa pequeña acomodada en perchas o doblada en la parte inferior- "¿Que dices de algo cómodo?. Es que nos quedamos hoy en casa."- preguntó tomando un pequeño conjunto deportivo.

- "¡Siiii! como cuando voy a clase de física, me gusta el buzo."

- "Decidido entonces ¿que más?."

Darla, ni corta ni perezosa abrió un par de cajoncitos de donde sacó un par de medias y unos interiores limpios.

- "Falta la toalla, esta colgada en donde se seca la ropa."

Seto recordaba eso y sin tardar un segundo más fue por la toalla y regresó con ella.

- "¿Y ahora?."

- "Tienes que poner el agua tibia y luego yo me baño. Pero me ayudas con mi pelo, yo no puedo lavármelo solita porque siempre me queda con shampoo ¿me ayudas?."

Oh! que bonita sensación recorrió al castaño, al grado que su incertidumbre inicial iba desapareciendo con gran rapidez. Kaiba revisó el calentador de la ducha y en un 2x3 supo como usarlo, y eso que nunca había visto siquiera uno de esos. Abrió la llave del agua dejando salir un chorro no muy fuerte y reguló la temperatura y cuando ya satisfecho volteó vio a la nena a su lado ya lista para meterse bajo el chorro de agua, y entonces el CEO supo que al final fue en vano tanta preocupación, de pronto se sentía como aquello que había soñado y ansiado hacia ya más de 5 años atrás, como un padre... uno inexperto por cierto o más bien un tanto oxidado puesto que era él quien había criado a Mokuba, pero de eso hacia mucho, era hora de adquirir un poco de nueva experiencia.

El baño fue tranquilo y el CEO realmente se alegró de no haberse sacado en todo ese tiempo el mandil plástico, o hubiese quedado con la ropa hecha una sopa de lo contrario. Para cuando terminó de secar y vestir a Darla, y de paso apagar el calentador pues ya buscaba mil maneras efectivas de quedarse en la vida de los Wheeler definitivamente y en tiempo record. Los queria ¡Los necesitaba!.

- "Ahora doblamos mi pijama y la ponemos en mi cama."- interrumpió sin querer la nena los pensamientos del mayor.

Kaiba asintió una vez más, definitivamente Darla tenía más experiencia de vida hogareña a sus 5 cortos años de edad que él a sus más de veinte. Se dirigieron sin prisas a la habitación y de paso la cama fue tendida. Ahora si, hora de ir a cuidar del enfermo, una vez más la pequeña aleccionó al adulto sobre que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones.

- "Cuando yo estoy enfermita y papi se queda conmigo, a veces lleva la tele a mi cuarto y vemos nuestra novela en el DVD... o juega conmigo, me cuenta cuentos o solo hablamos, pero todo muy despacito porque como no me siento buena no tengo ganas de mucho."

- "Entiendo... ¿llevo entonces el televisor y el DVD al cuarto de tu papi?."

- "Hmmm... si, para ver la tele luego, ahora podríamos contarle un cuento a papi para que tenga un lindo sueño; conmigo funciona cuando estoy enfermita."

EL mayor sonrió enternecido, no podía evitar el simplemente adorar a Darla, había algo que lo incitaba a ello. Y así luego de trasladar la pequeña televisión y el DVD al cuarto del rubio, tratando de no hacer ruido por supuesto, Darla se paso la mañana contándole cuentitos a su papá mientras que Seto se ocupaba de cambiar las compresas de agua fría de la frente del rubio hasta terminar de bajarle la fiebre y de paso hizo un par de intervenciones en el último cuento que fueron calificadas de muy buenas por la niña. Y luego tuvieron una minifiesta de té que viró increíblemente a una pequeña reunión de muñecos ejecutivos donde Darla demostró que había realmente aprendido mucho en la reunión de la delegación vienesa puesto que el resultado de la extensa reunión ejecutiva de casi una hora, fue el plano hecho con crayones de un parque de diversiones para juguetes dispuesto a ser construido en la cocina durante las vacaciones de la niña. El castaño sintió como hinchaba su pecho de orgullo cual pavo real sin poder evitarlo.

Y así se llegó por fin a la hora del almuerzo y el castaño no habia hecho nada... y Darla pues, miró al mayor con sus enormes ojos azules y suspiró un...

- "Tengo hambre Seto."

Bueno, para algo Kaiba era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes

- "Creo que se nos pasó el tiempo... ¿Que dices si esta vez nos traen algo de un restaurante y la próxima cocinamos?. Ah! y yo pago, nada de meter mano a la cajita de ahorros de emergencia."- se apresuró a decir ni bien notó a la pequeña a punto de levantarse como cuando tocó ver el pago del doctor.

- "Bueno... supongo que esta bien."

Y el castaño respiró aliviado, y mientras pedía algo agradable para la niña y para él mismo y de paso una buena porción de caldo de pollo con mucha verdura para el enfermo, y si... repetía hasta por tercera vez la dirección de entrega asegurando que no estaba equivocada, se prometió a si mismo tomar lecciones de algún lugar (tal vez Mokuba) para por lo menos hacer una tortilla decente la próxima vez que ocurriese una situación parecida, y es que al parecer la habilidad del CEO para preparar café instantáneo o pasado y algún sandwich no era suficiente.

La comida llegó, siendo entregada por un repartidor que quedó viendo alucinado a un Kaiba de pantalón arrugado y camisa arremangada, y eso que ya no tenía el mandil plástico puesto.

Kaiba comió con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en años... sin reuniones que atender inmediatamente después ni papeles que revisar ni decisiones importantes que tomar, solo cuidar de aquel que le importaba con la buena compañía de una pequeña parlanchina que lo hacia reir de un momento a otro.

Por fin, luego de poner el caldo en la refrigeradora y botar los descartables donde vinieron los almuerzos, con los estómagos llenos y bastante relajados Darla propuso ver la 'novela'.

- "¿Y que novela es?."- preguntó mas que nada por preguntar, porque en su vida Kaiba había visto una novela.

- "Una koreana que nos trajo Dido. La vemos de a poquitos, se llama 'Chung Hyang'."

Ah!, Dido de nuevo... por alguna razón esa 'Dido' que era también niñera de Darla, no le terminaba de gustar ¿y si andaba detrás de SU rubio?.

- "¿Y quien es Dido?... además de tu niñera, claro está."

- "Pues... es Dido."- eso no ayudaba.

- "Ya veo ¿Y vive cerca?."

- "¡Si! Vive aquí mismo."

Kaiba enarcó una ceja no muy feliz por la respuesta.

- "¿Aquí en tu casa?."

- "Ah, no. Aquí no sino en su cuarto, en la casa que los abuelitos que también son sus abuelitos pero de verdad. ¡Pero ahora no esta! Dido viaja mucho tomando fotos en tooodo el mundo a muchas modelos de modas. Me trae vestidos para Noir de sus viajes."

Muy bien, ordenemos esto...

- "Entonces, los señores Anaeba son los abuelos de Dido."

- "Sip."

- "Y... trabaja tomando fotos a modelos en otros países."

- "Sipi."

- "Y viene con vestidos para Noir de sus viajes."

- "Ajá, y con nuevos capítulos de novelas también. Es genial."

- "Genial, ya veo. Entonces... conocieron a Dido cuando se vinieron a vivir aquí."

- "Nooooo... conocimos a Dido antes, fue quien nos trajo a vivir aquí y nos regaló a los abuelitos. Papi dice que Dido fue como un ángel de la guarda que nos ayudó mucho."- la niña no notó el rostro de interrogación del otro adulto sino que más bien arrastró al castaño a la habitación de su rubio padre dispuesta a ver su novela.

- "¿Y tu ya has visto antes 'Chung Hyang'?."

- "Eh.. no, la verdad no veo novelas."

- "¿No? ¿Y que ves? ¿Dibujos animados?."

- "No."

- "¿Películas? ¿Series?."

- "Eh.. no."

Darla comenzaba a lucir preocupada.

- "¿Programas de vida de animales? ¿algo?."

- "¿El canal de economía y finanzas?..."

La niña abrió la boca luciendo francamente horrorizada ¡Seto no tenia vida!. Se cruzó de bracitos en actitud resuelta, miró al castaño de arriba a abajo y asintió con decisión antes de desaparecer rumbo a la salita y reaparecer con un par de estuches de DVD en una mano al tiempo que con la otra tomaba a Kaiba y lo arrastraba al cuarto de su papi.

- "Vamos a ver la novela desde el capítulo uno y te la voy explicando un poco porque yo ya he visto hasta el capítulo ocho. Dido me dijo que son 17 capítulos así que estoy con casi la mitad de la novela y te puedo explicar todo lo que se. Vamos."

- "Esta bien..."- aceptó el mayor sin chistar, después de todo Darla parecía muy decidida.

- "Y cuando ahorre un poco más en mi alcancía te invito al cine para que veamos una peli junto con mi papi ¿esta bien?."

Oh, oportunidad! Kaiba ya se veía a si mismo en una sala de cine con Joey y Darla; de pronto a él que nunca le habían interesado ese tipo de actividades, le parecían maravillosos trampolines de oportunidades, así que manso respondió.

- "Me encantaría."

Darla asintió satisfecha.

Chequearon a Joey asegurándose de que estuviese durmiendo cómodo y pusieron el viejo sillón frente al televisor, en donde ambos se acomodaron dispuestos a ver la 'novela'. 'Sassy Girl Chung Hyang' fue lo que el CEO leyó como título, y Kaiba aprendió que Darla era una televidente exigente puesto que insistió en ver la novela en idioma original, aunque eso si con subtítulos para que Seto entendiese... no que el CEO en verdad lo necesitase, puesto que hablaba koreano a la perfección.

- "Parece una chica muy enérgica."- comentó el CEO a la niña mientras ésta le explicaba bajito la trama por adelantado.

- "Si, es genial... y creo que al final se va a quedar con ese chico, porque no creo que se quede con el CEO."

- "¿El CEO?."

- "Si, tiene que elegir entre los dos, pero casi nunca se quedan con el CEO cuando hay uno metido en la historia."

Eso no le gusto al CEO presente.

- "¿Y eso?."

- "No sé, así son las novelas. Es que casi siempre son muy difíciles y serios y todo eso."

- "Pero Los CEO también tenemos sentimientos."- se quejó el castaño.

Darla lo miró largamente, como sopesando esa afirmación ahora que conocía personalmente a Kaiba y finalmente dijo.

- "Bueno, entonces deberías de hacer una novela sobre un CEO... tal vez algún canal quiera hacerla."

- "Ejem... bueno, pues podría... tal vez lo haga y ponga la novela en alguno de mis canales."

Darla miró fijo al CEO ante aquella frase.

- "¿Como que tus canales?."

- "Bien, KCNetwoork es mía después de todo, tu sabes... KCKids, KCNews, KCLove... esos... canales..."

- "¡¿Y no ves nada en la tele?."

Ah, por eso lo estaba viendo tan raro.

- "Supongo que ¿no tengo perdón de cielo?."

La niña resopló y el CEO decidió mejor no picarla más, aunque de pronto una idea estaba cocinándose en su privilegiado cerebro... alguien tenía que resarcir a los pobres CEO's después de todo.

Y las horas pasaron y ambos se vieron los 3 primeros capítulos, que entre las explicaciones que Darla daba y otras tantas pausas paa ir al baño y demás, hicieron que las tres horas se convirtieran en más de 5 y así a más de las 7 de la noche Kaiba apagó la televisión con la niña dormida a su lado.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la llevó a su cuarto y la cambió con su pijama, acomodándola bajo las cobijas como lo hiciese alguna vez con Mokuba y sintiendo de nuevo su corazón hacerse mantequilla en el pecho.

Camino al cuarto del rubio, el castaño le abrió la puerta a la perrita quien al verlo se dirigió hacia esta y la rasqueteó un poco dando cuanta de lo que deseaba. Kaiba siendo mandoneado por una canina que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas... mejor era no reparar demasiado en eso.

Finalmente al lado del rubio se dedicó a cuidarlo, a admirarlo y a desear verlo pronto despierto; tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir vibrar su blackberry en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Era Yami...

- "Habla Kaiba."

- "Kaiba ¿Donde estás? ¡Llamé a la oficina para ver si me necesitabas en algo y contestó Mokuba diciendo que te habías desaparecido a primera hora nombrando a Darla!."

El CEO suspiró.

- "Darla me llamó en la mañana, Wheeler amaneció con una fiebre fuerte y los señores Anaeba no están en casa. Vine trayendo al doctor Kimura y él recetó unos inyectables y algunas otras cosas. Estoy aqui aún cuidando a Wheeler."

- "¡¿QUE?."

- "Yami ¿que pasa?."- se escuchó la voz preocupada de Yugi al lado, más el faraón solo le dijo que luego le explicaba.

- "Kaiba ¡Debiste avisarnos!. No importa, estaremos allí cuanto antes en... no sé, a la medianoche más o menos. Nos encaminamos para allá ahora mismo."

- "De acuerdo."- ¡Rayos! se le acababa su tiempo con Joey.

- "¿Pero porque no me llamó Joey?."

- "¿Porque no podía? A mi me llamó su hija, Wheeler no ha despertado en todo el dñia, y antes de que me rompas el tímpano, el doctor le administró un sedante para que descansara, así que guárdate tus gritos."

- "¡Yami dime que sucede!."- pobre Yugi, realmente sonaba preocupado.

- "Un momento amor."_ pareció tratar de calmar el otro tricolor al más bajito, Kaiba rodó los ojos- "De cualquier manera ya vamos, espéranos."

Y Yami colgó, el castaño miró al pobre teléfono con desdén. Bueno, de todas maneras tenía una junta mañana por la mañana así que tal vez fuese lo mejor.

Las horas... no, los minutos comenzaron a pasar lentos y Seto se dedicó a cuidar del rubio y de paso a admirarlo. Peinó sus cabellos, midió su temperatura, le colocó la inyección prescrita a la hora adecuada y casualmente fue cuando decidió dar una cabeceada que oyó una voz débil llamarlo.

- "¿Kaiba?."- salió la voz ronca de un Joey más dormido que despierto.

El castaño se paró como si estuviese lleno de resortes por todos lados y en un segundo estuvo al costado del enfermo. Le sonrió suavemente.

- "Al fin despiertas, creí que ya no lo harías."- miró el reloj, poco mas de las 9.

- "¿Despertar?."

- "Dormiste todo el día."

Joey de pronto parecía preocupado.

- "Darla..."

- "Perfectamente bien. Ya duerme... son más de las 9 de la noche."

- "¿Que? Kamisama... ¿se bañó? ¿comió?."

- "Se bañó, comió todo su desayuno y almuerzo, jugó, te contó cuentos y me introdujo al mundo de las novelas koreanas. Esta perfectamente tal y como dije."

Y Joey se relajó en un tris.

- "Wow... mi hija me contó un cuento. Parece que la pasó bien gracias a ti... no debiste de molestarte."

- "No seas tonto. ¿Tienes hambre? Hay caldo de pollo, y con tanto antibiótico tienes que comer."

- "¿También cocinaste?."

- "Bueno... no, me las arreglé con el desayuno pero el almuerzo me lo trajeron."

- "Entonces si."

Kaiba le mandó una mirada medio resentida al rubio.

- "En fin, lo calentaré y lo traigo... por lo menos tengo gran talento usando el microondas para calentar comida. Años de experiencia."

- "Me alegra oírlo."

Una ligera risa de ambos.

- "Ya vuelvo."

Y tras unos pocos minutos Joey ya se encontraba sentado y acomodado en la cama, comiendo de a pocos el caldo. Increíblemente casi lo termino a pesar de lo desganado que andaba.

- "Gracias..."

- "No hay de que."

Tras eso se instauró un silencio un poco incómodo entre los dos. Los ojos de Joey se cerraban de a pocos.

- "Aún estas cansado ¿Prefieres que te deje descansar? Creo que seria lo mejor."

- "No, no... si en realidad dormí el día entero ya no quiero dormir más. Mejor háblame de algo."

- "¿De que?."

- "No se, lo que sea."- se acomodó a un costado de la cama dejando un espacio libre- "Digamos que es como una pijamada y está prohibido dormirse."

Kaiba se sentó al lado de Joey sonriendo.

- "Una pijamada. Nunca fui a una de esas."

- "¿No?. Pues de lo que te perdiste, los mejores chismes se escuchaban en esas."- el rubio parecía un poco más despierto.

Kaiba rió.

- "Tampoco escuchaba mucho de eso."

- "Aburrido."

- "Si, supongo que lo era... que aún lo soy."

- "Un ricachón ocupado desde los días de prepa. Por lo menos ya no tienes el ego por las nubes."

- "Lo tomaré como un cumplido."- señaló el CEO con gesto de fingida petulancia, y ambos hombres echaron a reír con ganas, demorando un rato en parar del todo.

- "¿Recuerdas nuestros días de prepa?."- preguntó de pronto el rubio en tono melancólico.

- "Si, algo..."- respondió el otro tratando de sonar vago.

- "Fue la mejor época de mi vida, a pesar de todo."

- "Si..."

Otro silencio... que Kaiba rompió.

- "Yo te gustaba en ese entonces ¿cierto?."

El rubio casi se atraganta solo ante esa desfachatada afirmación, mirando con ojos y boca abierta a Kaiba.

- "No lo niegues, lo noté... porque tu también me gustabas en ese entonces... ¡coqueteaba contigo casi con descaro por amor del cielo!."

Joey no pudo más que hundir el rostro entre sus manos soltando una risita nerviosa.

- "Vaya, así que no solo me lo imaginé; ya que... pues si, me 'gustabas' en ese entonces ."- ¿como confesar que no solo le gustaba sino que se había enamorado siendo un chiquillo?... que incluso en el presente él...

- "Ya lo sabía."

El rubio bufó tirándole un suave codazo.

- "Engreído."

Otro silencio se instauró, pero ya no era incómodo.

- "Ni siquiera andábamos con la misma gente en aquellas épocas, yo andaba con el grupo de Yugi y Tristán y tu... ¿porque no andabas con nosotros verdad?."

- "No, no."- Seto rio otro poco- "Aún cuando Motou se esforzaba tanto en meterme con ustedes, la verdad era que yo si tenía un grupo... pequeño pero grupo al fin."

- "¿Si? Wow ¿Y quienes eran?."

- "Marumi Nekosuki y Roger Heinsel."

- "Kaiba, yo me refereia a un grupo de amigos, no a tu minigrupo de estudio privado."

- "No solo era mi 'minigrupo de estudio privado', también eran mis amigos... en realidad aún lo son."

- "¿Aún los ves?."

- "Si, Heinsel trabaja como jefe de relaciones públicas de toda el área de KC en Europa, y Nekosuki es jefa de recursos humanos aquí en KC de Domino. Su oficina está en el quinto piso del edificio, y ahora que recuerdo manda saludos. Me dijo que un día de estos tal vez y va a visitarte."

- "¿Estamos hablando de la misma Nekosuki? ¿La reina de la indiferencia Nekosuki?."

- "No hables asi de ella, no era indiferente sino todo lo contrario, siempre ha sido una buena amiga, solo que no necesitaba ir detrás de la gente averiguando toda su hoja de vida para preocuparse por otros. Y por último gracias a ella huelo bien ya que es la que me vende todos mis perfumes y colonias por catálogo, así que el doble de respeto."- bromeó el castaño como pocas veces en su vida lo hacia, Joey rió sorprendido.

- "Ya, ya lo siento; no sabía que ella era tan importante... ni que comprabas colonias por catálogo ¿que no eres dueño de una cadena de perfumerias?."- preguntó el rubio burlón, a lo que Kaiba decidió ya no contestar.

- "Volviendo a MI amiga... yo diría que más que importante era y es comprensiva. Siempre nos aceptó a mi y a Roger por lo que cada uno era, con defectos y virtudes."

- "Osea ¿ricachón y engreído?."

Kaiba alzó una ceja retadora.

- "No. Gay y atareado."

- ¡Wow!."

- "Acabo de confesarte que me gustabas ¿cierto?."

- "Ah, cierto cierto."- y Kaiba disfrutó del nuevo sonrojo del rubio- "Entonces, ella era tu confidente."

- "Algo así, mía y de Roger. Y siempre nos iba defendiendo, sobre todo a él."

- "¿A Heinsel?."

- "Si, era más... pues sensible. A él si le afectaba lo que otros opinasen sobre él, y siendo Roger tan abierto desde siempre sobre su sexualidad pues siempre recibía toda clase de 'dulces' comentarios."

- "Lo recuerdo, creo que una vez lo vi llorando en el gimnasio."

- "Si.. así era él, el gimnasio era su lugar usual para desahogarse, era fácil ubicarlo allí."

- "¿Y ahora?."

- "Èl y su actual pareja viven muy felices en Londres. Increíblemente llevan año y medio, todo un record."

- "¡Vaya! que cambio, pues me alegro mucho. ¿Y Nekosuki?,"

- "Ya te dije que ella vive aquí."

- "No!, que si puedes contar algo de ella. Yo te contaría un chisme si no supieses ya todos los de esa época y si no fuese porque en la actualidad tu sabes más de la banda que yo mismo, después de todo estuve ausente mucho tiempo. ¿me cuentas algo? ¿por favor? ¿para no dormirme?."

Kaiba tragó duro, su amiga iba a matarlo pero... hacia tantos años que no veía a Joey haciendo unos morritos tan infantiles que simplemente no podía negarse."

- "De acuerdo, quieto. Veamos... ella tuvo todo un asunto durante el segundo año de preparatoria."- Joey lo miró a la expectativa.- "Así es, aunque no lo creas."

- "¿COmo así?."- preguntó curioso el rubio y Kaiba no pudo más que sonreír, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que el mismo andaba ya metido en eso de soltar 'chismes' en la inusitada pijamada.

- "Pues... primero jùrame que no le dirás ni una palabra a Marumi."

- "Vaaaaaya, con todo y nombre de pila. De verdad que es tu amiga."

- "Wheeler..."

- "Esta bien, lo juro y rejuro. Ni una palabra."

- "Bien, el problema fue con Orlando Rainforest."

- "¿Rainforest? Pero si era un buen chico, le caía bien a muchos..."

- "Pero tenía poca tolerancia con los salidos del closet."

- "¿Eh?."

- "El problema fue por Roger."

- "No me digas que a Heinsel le gustaba Rainforest."

- "¡No! nada que ver. A Roger le gustan más bien los jovencitos, por lo menos un par de años menores como mínimo, y eso desde que estábamos en segundo de preparatoria..."

- "Uf, vaya, bueno ¿y entonces?."

- "Como te recordé, Roger no ocultaba que le gustaban los hombres, y además era bastante sociable y efusivo. Le encantaba por lo menos saludar a los demás."

- "¡Si! sus 'Hola' se escuchaban de un extremo al otro del patio en medio de la hora de refrigerio. Me encantaba gritarle un hola de respuesta."

- "Pues a Rainforest no le gustó tanto, y como entabló conversación con Roger a través de Marumi cometió la peor estupidez del mundo... en esa época."

- "¿Que fue?."

- "Le pidió a una amiga suya que le dijese a Marumi que le dijera a Roger que por favor 'Ya no le hablase'."- Kaiba puso entonces una cara de disgusto bastante evidente- "Eso le cayó como una patada a Roger, el pobre se deprimió como pocas veces lo vi deprimirse."

- "¿Por qué Rainforest no quería hablarle?."

- "No, eso fue lo de menos. Se deprimió porque sintió que era tan poca cosa que ni valía la pena que le dijeran aquello de frente. Ya otros le habían dicho que no los saludara así, pero lo hicieron cara a cara y no con mensajeritos... el muy cobarde."

- "Ouchs,,, debió doler."

- "Si, pero con el tiempo Roger lo superó y olvidó. Fue Marumi la que demostró más su enojo, le impuso ley del hielo; y creo que eso le dolió más a ella que a nadie."

- "Ahora si estoy con ganas de saber porque... dime."

- "Bien, lo que pasó fue que ella entabló conversación con Rainforest 'antes' de conocerlo en persona, en un chat o foro o lista de no se que cosa y desde entonces lo catalogó como una 'buena persona', y luego el día que lo conoció cara a cara gracias a una conocida suya vino fascinada argumentando lo simpático y amable que le había parecido. No mucha gente logra aún en la actualidad esa impresión de ella, así que imagina como le cayó todo el asunto."

- "No me digas que... ¿Rainforest le gustaba o algo?."

- "La verdad nunca lo afirmó ni lo negó, pero Roger y yo tuvimos nuestras sospechas aunque la verdad quien sabe. Nunca lo pudimos comprobar o descartar puesto que desde entonces y hasta el día de hoy ella cortó la palabra."

- "Radical."

- "Así es ella. Supe que él trató de hacerle conversación un par de veces, pero ella de verdad estuvo molesta durante varios años."- Kaiba rio de pronto- "Incluso lo vi una vez tirarse una soda encima para llamar la atención y nada, fue cuando ya no estabas... el pleito llevaba ya como dos años según recuerdo, debe de haber sido su último intento."

- "Oh... ¿y después?."

- "Se lo pregunté un día otro par de años después de eso, y me dijo que ya no le importaba más, y como Roger estaba con nosotros y nos dijo que ese rechazo ya estaba ampliamente superado pues Marumi decreto por 'Ordenanza Real' que la ley del hielo se levantaba. Pero la verdad llevan tanto tiempo sin verse siquiera que supongo que nada de eso importa."

- "¿Entonces?."

- "Entonces nada, allí quedó todo el asunto, en especial porque como han pasado varios años todo quedó bien enterrado."

- "Vaya tontería."- decretó el rubio.

- "Lo mismo opino."

Otro silencio se instauró, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Y de pronto Kaiba se dio cuenta de algo importante... él no quería que le sucediese lo mismo, no quería siquiera pensar en vivirlo por un minuto.

- "No es cierto."- murmuró entonces el castaño.

- "¿Dijiste algo Kaiba?."

Y Kaiba miró al rubio teniéndolo todo claro. Los miles de planes e ideas que había venido diseñando desde el instante mismo en que volvió a cruzar su vida con la del rubio, cada uno de esos elaboradísimos planes no eran más que una gran pérdida de tiempo. Habían pasado demasiados años ya, y no era hora de planear...

- "Que no es cierto... no era que 'me gustabas' en la preparatoria."

- "Oh..."- a Joey el corazón de pronto como que se le empezó a quebrar.

Seto decidió que era hora de actuar.

- "Era que estaba enamorado de ti y la verdad es que... aún lo estoy."

- "¿Q-Que?."

- "Que te amo Joseph Wheeler y ya no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo."- el CEO fue acercándose de a pocos al rubio- "Ni voy a dejar que la vida me gan. Te perdí una vez por no actuar a tiempo, no volverá a suceder."- dijo muy decidido, sus ojos azules fijos en los melados.

Y finalmente, lo besó. Un beso que inició suave y poco a poco comenzó a volverse exigente, o así hubiese sido si el rubio no se separaba con cara de asustado.

- "Kaiba... ¡Kaiba! ¿que haces? Yo... tú eres... y yo... ¡Tengo una hija!... y yo, yo..."

- "Ah no señor Wheeler, no ponga a Darla como un obstáculo. Adoro a esa niña, siento como si una parte que pensé muerta en mi hubiese vuelto a la vida por ella... a llenado un vacío que pensé nunca nadie podría llenar."- argumentó el castaño con la voz llena de sentimiento- "Y tu mi fiero rubio, tu volviste a mi para cubrir ese espacio que esta destinado solo para ñti, así que aún cuando no lo quieras y sin importar cuanto te resistas te voy a conquistar Joseph Wheeler, te lo advierto desde ahora."- medio gruñó juguetón, mientras acorralaba al rubio- "Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para lograr que termines completa y absolutamente enamorado de mi, lo quieras o no. Y aunque prometo darte tu espacio y respetar tu trabajo, pues igual voy a usar cada uno de los recursos que tenga a la mano hasta lograr"- arrinconada total- "ser parte de tu vida y la de Darla."- y para ese momento ya el CEO tenía al rubio contra la cabecera de la cama y se acercaba de a pocos con la clara intención de retomar el roto beso, lo cual hizo sin demora y un poco entrecortado; y así entre besos continuó- "Así que prepárese señor Wheeler"- beso- "porque no voy a parar"- beso- "hasta que"- beso- "ya no pueda vivir sin mi"- beso en la nariz, ligera mordida de labio- "nunca más"- otro beso y sonrisa depredadora casi felina- "palabra de Dragón Blanco Ojiazul."

Y entonces comenzó a, literalmente, devorar los labios del rubio con una pasión que nunca había sentido por nadie más que por su adorado cachorro.

Y de pronto... sonó la puerta ¡Y el timbre!. Y Kaiba se separó del ubio medio molesto y vió el reloj alarma en la mesita de noche de la habitación. Casi media noche.

- "Vaya que saben llegar en mal tiempo. Te salvó la campana por ahora cariño, pero voy a insistir."

Otra tocada de timbre y Seto terminó de pararse de la cama renegando.

- "Esos idiotas ¡Van a despertar a Darla!."

Y llegó rápido a la puerta.

- "¡Kaiba ¿Donde esta Joey?."- entró volando Yugi sin esperar respuesta con dirección a la habitación del rubio.

Y tras este entraron Yami y Colita... si, Colita quien había estado esperando a que alguien abriese ya que como su amito estaba enfermo no podía darse el lujo de no cuidarlo a él, a la amita y a la casa. Le dio una olfateada al ambiente y enfiló hacia el cuarto de Darla.

- "¿Todo bien Kaiba?."- preguntó el tricolor más alto mirando al CEO sorprendido puesto que pocas veces lo había visto tan desarreglado y nunca así de cómodo. En realidad dudaba de haberlo visto así de relajado en cualquier ocasión.

- "Por supuesto ¿por qué no habría todo de estar bien?."

Yami ni pudo contestar, Yugi llegó volando a arrastrarlo al cuarto.

- "¡Yami, Joey no me responde y esta todo rojo!... ¡creo que está muy grave!."

Yami enarcó una ceja viendo al castaño, quien sonrió satisfecho no muy disimuladamente que digamos.

Todos fueron de vuelta al cuarto y efectivamente allí estaba un rubio medio catatónico, mudo y rojo como una grana. La sonrisa de Kaiba se amplificó. La otra ceja de Yami también se enarcó.

- "Kaiba, no te preocupes por Joey, nosotros nos quedamos a cuidarlos a él y a Darla hasta que lleguen los señores Anaeba, además tu tienes una reunión importante mañana ¿porque no te vas a descansar?."

- "Esta bien. Por cierto, Wheeler tiene descanso médico hasta el martes, así que nos vemos el miércoles. Y también arreglé ayer por la tarde el asunto de la guardería, así que puede llevar a Darla si así lo desea. Hasta el miércoles... señor Wheeler."- si... lo último, si se lo tomaba con doble sentido podía llegar a sonar... invitante.

El castaño vio el rubor del rubio aumentar hasta casi iluminar de rojo toda la habitación. Que ganas de volver a comérselo a besos, pero no se podía. Tomó su saco y corbata hasta entonces olvidados en el viejo sillón del cuarto y se dispuso a retirarse, con la firme convicción de que como en sus duelos y batallas más importantes (entre los cuales ésta batalla tomaba el primer puesto en importancia) iba a salir triunfante, y eso... era una promesa.

**Fin del octavo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**:

Bueno, ya le deseé felices fiestas a mi Randita bella, así que ahora les deseo felices fiestas a todos mis maravillosos lectores. Comienzo el año 2011 con un capítulo nuevo, con nuevos proyectos de vida y esperando que sea el mejor año de mi vida, y también el mejor año en la vida de cada uno de ustedes.

Y como ven... Seto también esta con proyectos nuevos, ideas nuevas, esperanzas de una pronto vida más feliz. Veamos si eso es cierto ^^ por mi parte así será. Cuidado Joey, Seto Kaiba tiene una misión y no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo o morir en el intento =D

Besos y abrazos para todos, los llevo en mi corazón siempre.

Kisses and hughs.

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

Dedicatoria: Muchos meses después viene otro chapter. Ya se -_- la vida real me secuestra. En fin, otro capítulo dedicado a mi Randa bella, espero que lo leas y te guste a pesar de que esta un poco recargado, según yo, pero son momentos necesarios para la trama. Enjoy it everyone!

**Capítulo IX: Poniendo los puntos sobre las ies**

Mokuba estaba más que preocupado, su hermano había estado demasiado raro en los últimos días, completamente fuera de contexto por decirlo de alguna manera. Primero el sábado había salido volando por una tal Darla y no había vuelto hasta la madrugada del domingo, todo desarreglado y sin embargo sin una pizca de mal humor; por el contrario parecía muy... feliz. Lo escuchó entrar a su habitación y tomar un baño; poco después lo vio partir a Kaiba Corp., aunque claro que Mokuba sabía que Seto tenía una reunión importante.

Lo desconcertante fue que al volver poco después de las 3 de la tarde lo vio medio decaído por lo que sin escuchar protestas llamó al doctor Kimura quien fue en realidad a revisar al mayor de los Kaiba sin prisa y hasta se dio el gusto de retarlo de una manera que Mokuba no entendió del todo, pero al parecer era consecuencia del asunto por el cual Seto había partido el sábado tan agitado. Osea su hermano estaba enfermo por la tal Darla y lejos de renegar y maldecir su suerte como era usual, más bien parecía satisfecho, feliz y hasta lo escuchó decir que había valido la pena cuando el doctor le recomendó por lo menos dos días de descanso. ¿Que pasaba allí?.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor, no nada que ver, lo peor se había dado al regresar por la noche del lunes puesto que tras una nueva desaparición de Yami, otra vez había tenido que ocuparse de la empresa y al volver ¿que encontraba?.

Primero casi pierde el aliento al ver unas cajas fuera de aquella habitación a la que nadie excepto Seto y él mismo habían entrado durante los últimos cinco años, y luego una terrible furia lo inundó al ver salir de la misma habitación a uno de los jardineros de la casa con una nueva caja en manos que al parecer contenía dentro el móvil de la cunita de bebé que Seto comprase ya hacía un lustro. ¿Es que no tenían respeto?.

Se encaminó con los ojos echando chispas en dirección al pobre trabajador, quien al verlo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza con la caja aún sujeta entre las manos. Pero ¡Oh! el responsable iba a pagar por su sacrilegio, tan seguro como que su apellido era Kaiba, como que esa habitación, la habitación de la hijita perdida de Seto, era sagrada y que nadie, NADIE, ni él mismo Mokuba, estaba autorizado a mover nada de esa habitación, ni un botón. El único capaz de cambiar algo allí era...

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta y Mokuba se quedó de una pieza.

- "¿Nii-san?."- preguntó un tanto trastornado y el castaño miró a Mokuba de manera distraída por un segundo, luego enfocó su atención en este.

- "¡Mokuba!."- exclamó tan emocionado como un niño la mañana de navidad, actitud que nunca antes Mokuba le había visto y la verdad lo asustó.

Si, allí estaba Seto con el pijama aún puesto y a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto alzó las manos como buscando algo, haciendo que dos mucamas se acercaran de inmediato con cajas de pañuelos desechables. Seto tomó uno rápido y se lo colocó en el rostro justo antes de estornudar.

-"!Ay!, condenada gripe"- rezongó un poco, pero sin su usual malestar en este tipo de situaciones. Desechó el pañuelo, alguien le puso un poco de desinfectante en spray en las manos y luego el mayor arrastró a su hermanito al interior de la habitación.

Una vez más Mokuba quedó sin aliento, la habitación ya estaba siendo por completo redecorada.

El pelinegro trataba de encontrar voz para decir algo cuando un joven empleado de la mansión entró casi sin aliento a la habitación. Kaiba lo miró de reojo y sacó un centímetro de uno de los bolsillos de la bata que tenía puesta sobre la pijama.

- "¿Lo conseguiste?."- preguntó el CEO con voz gangosa.

- "Si señor."- respondió el otro extendiendo un catálogo hacia el castaño quien lo tomó complacido.

- "Bien, entonces termina de empaquetar y sellar todas las cajas y recuerda colocarlas en perfecto orden en el ala norte del desván. Nada debe de dañarse."

El muchacho volvió a asentir, se hizo de cinta de embalaje y procedió a terminar lo solicitado.

- "Nii-san..."

- "Dime Mokuba."- respondió el castaño distraído con la nariz metida en el catálogo, al parecer de muebles, por la portada.

- "¿Que haces?."

Seto levantó la vista y la fijó en su hermano entonces.

- "Redecoro."- respondió por fin y volvió a bajar su vista hacia el catálogo, frunció el entrecejo- "Necesito una buena cama."

- "¿Una cama? ¿Para que?."

- "Para Darla, aunque debe de ser grande como para dos."- respondió a medias sus pensamientos- "¡Ah! Esta está perfecta."- y acto seguido le pasó el centímetro a Mokuba y lo hizo ayudarlo a medir el espacio donde se encontraba antes la cuna, mientras el pobre chico seguía sin entender gran cosa, excepto que la tal Darla cada vez lo irritaba más. ¡Ese era el cuarto de su sobrina!.

- "Pero ¿y la cuna Seto?."- preguntó el menor desesperado puesto que aquel objeto había sido el receptor del llanto de su hermano tantas veces que el pelinegro pensaba que aquella cuna era como sagrada para él.

- "No creo que Darla entre allí Moki, es una chica grande. Mucho menos que sea para dos personas. ¡Perfecto!. El espacio es el indicado, a Darla le encantará ¿Podrías ordenar una ahora por mi Mokuba?. Es la letra B de la página 43. Gracias. Y ahora ¿donde pondré la repisa para su colección?."- Seto comenzó a ignorar de nuevo al menor, inmerso en sus planes y un poco también en su resfrío.

Y es que aunque el furioso Mokuba que salía de la habitación no estuviese enterado, durante las primeras horas de su convalecencia Seto Kaiba había tenido una visión maravillosa donde de pronto volvía a tener la posibilidad de una familia feliz allí mismo en su casa, en algún punto entre su habitación y la del lado conectada a la suya, donde Joey y Darla eran los principales protagonistas.

Y es que ahora que había dado a conocer al rubio sus intenciones y este le había demostrado no estar en desacuerdo con estas del todo, un mundo de posibilidades se abría cual abanico frente a él y como el hombre que era, debía de estar preparado para todo.

Y por supuesto esperaba poder llevarlos a ambos pronto a la mansión Kaiba, aunque sabía que no tendría a Joey en su cama desde el inicio, eso sería demasiado. Y tampoco iba a imponerse sobre el rubio, debía de ir constante pero con calma. Por supuesto Joey iría primero de visita a dormir con Darla, y Seto estaba seguro de que la ayuda de la pequeña sería esencial en aquel punto si la convencía de convencer al papá, así que la habitación necesitaría una cama confortable para padre e hija... y otras cosas más. Anaqueles para los juguetes, un roperito para los trajes de Noir y un ropero tamaño natural con, por supuesto, un surtido de ropa elegida por el mismo Kaiba para la nena, de preferencia en compañía de Darla y Joey... imaginar un día de compras con esos dos era como un sueño, a pesar de que por lo general Seto odiaba ir de compras. Ah! y por supuesto una TV con todo el equipo necesario para ver novelas con los Wheeler.

Una sonrisa tonta se instauró en el rostro del Kaiba mayor.

Justo fue ese el momento que Mokuba Kaiba eligió para volver y una mueca de incredulidad se dejó ver en su rostro. En serio ¿que rayos le pasaba a su hermano?.

- "¿Sucede algo Seto?."- preguntó el menor un tanto inseguro.

- "No... Bueno, tal vez. ¿Cual es el KC Mall más cercano a Kaiba Corp?." preguntó dándose cuenta que así como nunca antes había pisado un KC Rocks hasta que llevó a Darla el último viernes, también había evitado pisar sus propios centros comerciales como se evita a la peste. Lo único que pisaba por lo general eran sus oficinas y las arenas de duelo.

- "El... del óvalo en el centro de la ciudad, me parece. Como... 10 minutos en carro."

- "¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! Así que hay allí también, estoy seguro de que a Darla le encantará."- dijo más para si mismo que para Mokuba mientras salía de la habitación al tiempo que daba una cuantas indicaciones finales a los trabajadores que aún pululaban por allí, para acto seguido estornudar un par de veces.

Y mientras Seto salía de allí, toalla de papel en mano, Mokuba casi bufaba de indignación. ¡El había intentado durante AÑOS llevar a Seto de compras o al cine!... y ahora esta... esta... ¡Darla!... ¡Urgh!."

Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seto no pudo volver a la oficina hasta el miércoles y aunque él definitivamente pensaba que había valido la pena cada estornudo, la verdad era que había extrañado a morir al rubio y la pequeña dragona ojiazul. Ni bien llegó a su oficina, se contactó con Yami y lo interrogó por lo que fueron 10 exhaustivos minutos para el antiguo faraón, pero averiguó para su total satisfacción que Joey recién había retomado labores el día anterior y que se lo veía mucho mejor aunque algo perdido a veces en sus pensamientos y a veces extrañamente, se sonrojaba. Y si esa había sido de por si una excelente noticia, el saber que Darla se quedaba en la guardería de la corporación en el segundo piso, era un notición. Y el castaño hubiese volado al lado del rubio y la pequeña en el acto si no fuese porque tenía que ponerse al día con lo pendiente de sus días de descanso, lo cual gracias a Mokuba no era tanto como podía esperarse.

- "Tranquilo Kaiba, los archivos y papeles por firmar no se van a ir a ningún lado."- le comentó Yami tras unos minutos de verlo tipear como un desquiciado y soltarle un par de improperios a la impresora por no ser más rápida. Y eso que era la más veloz del mercado actual.

El castaño ni se dignó en perder su tiempo respondiendo, él necesitaba tener tiempo libre para la hora del almuerzo y solo le quedaban 3 y media miserables horas.

Y lo logró, a la hora del almuerzo estaba lo suficientemente libre como para ir directo al segundo piso a ver si tenía suerte. Y la tuvo.

Llegó a divisar la entrada a la guardería del edificio cuando la familia Wheeler salía de ésta con Joey sujetando de la mano a Darla y sin Yami u otro entrometido a la vista. Aceleró el paso.

- "¡Ey!"- llamó la atención de los dos receptores de sus nuevos sueños, haciéndolos voltear hacia él.

- "¡Seto!."- llamó la niña con la carita iluminada al tiempo que se deshacía del agarre de su padre e iba a abrazar al CEO por la cintura.

Y encima de ello y para completa satisfacción del CEO, al rubio el rostro se le pintó de un rojo bastante fuerte. El castaño sonrió complacido, el rubio se sonrojó aún más como si eso fuese humanamente posible.

- "¡Tío Yami dijo que estabas enfermito Seto!."- exclamó preocupada la niña- "¿Ya te pusiste bueno?."

- "Oh, si. Ya estoy bien."- le contestó Kaiba a la niña mientras le devolvía el abrazo- "Hola Joseph."

- "K- Kaiba."

Si... al castaño se le ensanchó la sonrisa.

- "Seto estaría mejor."- soltó el mayor con un leve encogimiento de hombros y de manera bastante casual- "y ¿adonde van? ¿Puedo acompañarlos?."

- "Vamos a almorzar Seto, papi hizo nuestros almuerzos. Ayer también los hizo y comimos en el patio de afuera ¡Y es bien bonito!."

- "Ah..."- ¡Rayos! Seto había planeado invitarlos a comer fuera- "Veo... me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero no traje almuerzo."- dijo descorazonado.

- "¡Yo te doy del mío Seto!."- exclamó la niña sin siquiera pensarlo ¡Ella quería comer con Seto también!.

El castaño frunció el entrecejo.

- "No Darla, estas creciendo. Tienes que comer tus comidas completas."

- "Papiiiii."- buscó la niña el apoyo de su, hasta ese instante, mudo padre; y fue allí cuando Seto también le brindó su completa atención al rubio, casi conteniendo la respiración.

Entonces Joey miró a Seto de manera larga y evaluativa, aún fuertemente sonrojado. Esos últimos tres días sin el castaño al lado le habían dado mucho que pensar, tratando de imaginar que sucedería cuando se volviesen a ver, no muy seguro de estar lo suficientemente preparado para dicho momento, y sin embargo allí estaban juntos los dos una vez más y para colmo le tocaba a él realizar el siguiente movimiento.

Si, lo había pensado mucho, repasando una y otra vez las palabras del CEO en su mente, las sensaciones que estas le provocaron... la sensación de aquellos primeros besos de Seto, los únicos que había recibido en su vida. Aún lo hacían sentir un temblor en la espina dorsal con tan solo recordarlos. ¿En verdad Seto lo había querido de aquella manera? ¿En verdad aún lo quería?. Al parecer era cierto, y el cielo sabía que él aún estaba loco por el castaño, tal vez ahora mucho más que antes.

Pero tenía miedo, estaba aterrado y no era por él sino por su hija, porque ella lo era todo para él. Su pequeña razón de vida, desde el primer día y hasta el día de su muerte, eso lo tenía claro. Y por alguna razón su Darla parecía adorar al CEO, no que la pequeña fuese huraña, todo lo contrario; pero la manera en la cual sonreía cuando estaba al lado del castaño solo la podía comparar a como la niña sonreía junto a los señores Anaeba o a Dido e incluso con él mismo, eran pocos los adultos a los cuales se apegaba de aquella manera y solo tras conocerlos por un largo tiempo. Así pues ni con Yami o Yugi, a pesar de que les regalaba abrazos y sonrisas, se la veía tratando de alargar sus minutos como lo hacía con Seto. Suspiró.

Iba a darle al CEO una oportunidad y no se iba a mentir diciéndose que era por la niña, en realidad también era por si mismo porque se moría por alargar, también, sus minutos al lado de Kaiba. Lo único que rogaba al cielo era que el castaño comprendiese que iban a tener que ir lento, casi a paso de caracol.

- "Supongo... que si racionamos un poco podemos convertir dos almuerzos en tres."- respondió finalmente un poco cohibido.

A Kaiba la mirada se le iluminó al igual que a la niña.

- "¡YAY!"- festejó Darla al instante, pero luego miró seria al castaño- "Pero tienes que traer tu comida desde mañana Seto, así comeremos siempre juntos."- y sonrió, y si... de esa manera cálida en la que Joey había estado cavilando segundos antes.

El CEO copió aquella sonrisa aceptando.

- "Si no tengo almuerzo de negocios entonces me reservo para ustedes."- prometió a la pequeña y los tres reanudaron la marcha al patio interno de la corporación, entonces Seto se acercó lentamente al rubio y le susurró un 'Gracias' al oído, muy suavecito, que le mandó de nuevo una descarga al cuerpo.

Por su parte Seto no podía estaba más feliz, Joey acababa de abrirle la puerta hacia una oportunidad de oro y como que se llamaba Seto Kaiba que no iba a desperdiciarla.

Y Seto no pudo calificar esa semana de otra manera que no fuese como una de las mejores de su vida, por lo menos hasta el momento. Si la cocinera de la mansión se había sorprendido para cuando el CEO le pidió que le preparase el almuerzo para llevar a partir del día siguiente pues no se quejó en lo absoluto, hasta pareció complacida; y por su parte Kaiba pudo ver el viernes también a la pequeña familia puesto que Joey había decidido recuperar el día que había perdido al no asistir el lunes.

Kaiba aprovechó que tenía un hueco el viernes por la tarde y le pidió al rubio hablar. Joey tan solo aceptó. Así que poco después de las tres de la tarde la presencia de Joey Wheeler fue anunciada.

- "Hola."- saludó un poco nervioso el rubio y la sonrisa de Seto al verlo no ayudaba mucho a aminorar sus nervios- "¿Puedo sentarme?."

- "¡Claro! Siéntate por favor Joseph... Joey."- probó decir el nombre casi como saboreándolo, le gustaba llamar al rubio de ambas formas.

Un silencio algo incómodo para Joey se instauró en el lugar, pero la verdad era que Seto ni lo notaba de lo embobado que andaba mirando al otro. Por fin el CEO habló.

- "Supongo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, y la verdad Joseph que me encantaría que la continuásemos."- dijo de manera tranquila, aún mirándolo de una manera que hacía al rubio temblar. ¿Por que tenía el CEO esa manía de llamarlo Joseph? Eso empeoraba incluso más sus nervios si es que eso era aún posible.

- "Si, eso creo. Sobre... tu sabes, lo que dijiste."

- "Te amo."- contestó el castaño sin que le temblase siquiera la voz y Joey sintió su corazón pararse durante un instante.

- "¿Joseph?."

- "Un momento por favor, aún... aún trato de digerirlo."

- "¿Digerirlo?."

- "Entiéndeme por favor, pasé años diciéndome que nunca sucedería, especialmente luego de... irme. Y de pronto sucede y yo..."- silencio.

- "¿Años?. Joseph..."

- "Aún no termino. Déjame decir todo lo que necesito decir por que si no luego no podré hacerlo."- otro silencio- "Kaiba... Seto ¿Eres realmente conciente de lo que estás pidiéndome?. No estoy solo, tengo una hija... no, no espera, no me interrumpas. Sé lo que vas a decir, recuerdo lo que dijiste, lo mucho que quieres a Darla, eso ya lo sé pues lo he visto con mis propios ojos y también he notado lo mucho que ella ha llegado a quererte a ti, es por eso que me preocupo ¡No quiero que mi hija salga lastimada!... o tu... o incluso yo mismo. Tienes que entenderme, no solo ella se está ilusionando, yo también; y espero que entiendas que tu estatus no es importante para nosotros."- el rubio suspiró y sonrió ligeramente mientras viejos pensamientos regresaban a su memoria- "Tú eres tú para mi, con o sin dinero. Siempre imaginé en el instituto que incluso pobre serías un engreído insoportable, luego tuve sentimientos por ti y supe que incluso rico o pobre, engreído y genio, con ese carácter de mierda que te gastabas y seguro aún tienes, iba a seguir queriéndote y verás... aún pienso así. Volver a verte hizo más que sorprenderme, me removió todo lo que había tratado de sepultar hasta el rincón más profundo de mi pecho. Pero de nuevo lo digo, ahora tengo alguien más por quien ver, tengo a Darla... no, déjame terminar porque te juro que sino no seré capaz de decirlo todo y NECESITO expresar hasta la última sílaba de lo que pienso."- el rubio volvió a tomar aire. Aquello era realmente difícil, más de lo que se imaginó.

- "El asunto es que ella te adora, y ya que yo la he criado y la conozco más que nadie puedo asegurarte que a ella también le importa un pepino tu posición económica o social, hasta puedo arriesgarme a decir que al parecer a ti tampoco te importa ni tu posición ni la de nosotros... pero al resto del mundo si le va a importar y no quiero que ella salga lastimada ¿entiendes?. Somos clase media baja, soy hombre y para colmo padre soltero. Todo eso cuenta, teniéndote a ti como implicado, como titulares para prensa amarillista de los próximos meses."- el rubio tomó aire- "Eso es demasiado para una niña, no puedo hacerle esto... no... no puedo."

Al CEO el corazón se le caía al piso.

- "Pero me quieres."- no era una pregunta, a esas alturas ya no lo era.

- "¡Claro que si!."- Joey estaba al borde de las lágrimas- "Kamisama sabe que lo he intentado, pero no he podido olvidarte, nunca pude. Y ahora tu vienes y me dices... y yo..."

- "Pues yo te adoro, a ambos; lo que dije el otro día es verdad, cada palabra. No voy a renunciar a ninguno de ustedes, no me pidas eso. Joseph... Joey, por favor mírame. Vamos a hacerlo de a pocos, por Darla. Es resto del mundo me importa, como tan cándidamente has dicho, un pepino; pero tu y Darla son lo más importante para mi ahora, y me conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que eso no va a variar nunca más. Y desgraciadamente tienes razón, lo sé, pero no pienso renunciar a ustedes ahora que los he encontrado."- Joey soltó a esas alturas un gemido de desesperación por las palabras del CEO, y lo peor de todo es que lo hacían tan feliz... tanto, el CEO continuó- "Quiero ser parte de sus vidas, quiero que llenen el hueco que tengo en la mía y estoy dispuesto a todo por eso."- Seto se paró, rodeó el escritorio y se acuclilló junto a un lloroso Joey- "¿Por favor?. Si lo que necesitas es un cortejo largo, pues eso te daré."

- "Seto... "- Joey negó- "No es por mi... ¿me has escuchado?. Yo se lo que siento por ti."

- "Y también sabes lo que yo siento por ti, pero al parecer necesitas que el resto del mundo lo entienda... de manera lenta. Pues bien, entonces le demostraré al mundo que puedo querer, que los voy a querer a ti y a Darla y que seré un buen esposo y padre."- exclamó el otro muy decidido mientras apretaba entre sus manos las manos del rubio.

- "¡¿Esposo y padre? Por todos los cielos Kaiba, te digo que necesito ir lento y tu comienzas por el final de la carrera."

Seto aspiró profundo, era cierto... corría antes de aprender a gatear.

- "Comenzaré demostrando entonces... ¿que puedo ser un buen candidato para cortejarte y pretenderte?"

- "¿Candidato para que?... por Kami, ahora hablas como si estuviésemos en la edad media."- rezongó Joey medio riendo medio limpiándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

- "Bueno, no me molestaría ser tu caballero en brillante armadura. Creo que en realidad podría matar por eso."- Seto trató de hacer reír al rubio y lo logró.

- "Eres un tonto Kaiba."

Seto solo sonrió y tentando a la suerte le robó un beso rápido pero tremendamente ansiado al rubio.

- "Haré las cosas bien, iré despacio. Me ganaré nuestra oportunidad ante el mundo si es lo que tanto te preocupa. Te lo juro Joseph... a paso de tortuga si es necesario ¿esta bien así?. Esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar siempre y cuando pueda hacerlo al lado de ustedes dos ¿puedo?."

Joey volvió a sonrojarse ante lo dicho por el CEO, aspiró profundo y asintió despacio. El castaño le robó otro beso.

- "Pero no quiero favoritismos, no quiero darle a nadie una sola oportunidad para que pueda hablar mal de mi ante mi hija. Tú ya me lo habías prometido, que respetarías mi horario de trabajo; luché mucho esto y quiero hacer como ya mencionaste, las cosas bien. De principio a fin."- el rubio terminó de limpiarse completamente la cara de lágrimas y se puso serio- "Aquí solo soy tu empleado."

- "¿No incluye la hora del almuerzo ¿verdad?."- preguntó Kaiba preocupado, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "No... no incluye la hora del almuerzo. Pero no estamos en la hora del almuerzo, así que me voy."- Joey se paró, miró a Kaiba e inclinándose rápidamente le dio un beso casto en la mejilla tras lo cual se retiró sin una palabra más.

Por su parte el CEO sentía que acababa de ganar una muy importante batalla. Sus sueños de tener a esos dos en su vida por fin tenían una verdadera base en la cual comenzar a asentarse con firmeza.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de aquella reunión entre Joey y Seto, el castaño de pronto se vio lleno de trabajo como por arte de magia y no pudo deshacerse de este ni siquiera para el sábado, así que se prometió a si mismo hacerse de tiempo el día domingo, aunque fuese para ver a esos dos en un terreno menos... neutral. Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde del domingo, luego de rechazar una reunión de último minuto y dos cenas de negocios, Seto tocaba la puerta del hogar de los Wheeler, mientras suplicaba por favor a quien fuese que lo ayudaba desde arriba que estos estuviesen en casa.

Seto Kaiba estaba a punto de convertirse a alguna religión, cada vez que pedía por algo relacionado con Joseph y Darla se le cumplía. Ahora solo faltaba averiguar quien le hacia los favores, por lo pronto se deleitó con el rostro de sorpresa y sonrojo del rubio y entró muy feliz al lugar, incluso pasando por alto la mirada de desdén de la pequeña perrita.

- "Espero no estar molestando... traje un presente."- se disculpó el CEO sin sentirlo en verdad una vez dentro, extendiéndole a Joey una caja que contenía una torta alemana recién horneada en KC Sweet Sins, el nombre de la cadena de pastelerías pertenecientes a Kaiba Corp.

- "Wow, gracias Kaiba. Seguro a Darla le gustará. Ojala que le suba el ánimo. ¡Darla! Ven cielo, Seto vino a vernos y trajo postre para ti."- llamó el rubio terminando de subir las escaleras al segundo piso con Seto detrás, quien tenía de pronto el ceño fruncido.

- "¿Subirle el ánimo? ¿Y eso?."- preguntó mientras terminaban de llegar al segundo piso.

El rubio colocó la caja con el postre sobre la mesa del comedor y suspiró.

- "Si, está así desde ayer. No tengo idea de que le pasa, espero que no sea nada grave."

Kaiba gruñó despacio y al momento tomó a Joey de la cintura y volteándole levemente la cabeza le robo un muy ansiado beso, dejando al rubio absorto por un instante.

- "¡Kaiba!."- medio reclamó bastante sonrojado, lo cual solo aumento la sonrisa del castaño.

- "No estamos en la oficina y te estoy pretendiendo ¿recuerdas?. Veo un beso de reencuentro como algo aceptable."- argumentó de manera traviesamente altiva el CEO.

Joey bajó la mirada. ¡A ese castaño se le ocurría cada cosa!.

- "Pero a Darla... yo aún no... sobre nosotros..."

Seto soltó reticente a su amado.

- "Lo supuse, no te preocupes. Es solo que no me pude resistir, y no pienso decir que lo lamento."

El rubor en las mejillas del rubio solo pudo aumentar. De pronto el CEO frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

- "Está demorando mucho en venir, voy a buscarla."- y sin más dejó al joven padre allí en la pequeña sala-comedor del minidepartamento, bajo la atenta mirada canina de la mascota del lugar.

Solo eran unos metros, con apenas una docena de pasos llegó a la habitación de la niña y tocó suavemente la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a la enana sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, con el mentón hundido entre sus manos, los codos apoyados sobre las piernas y una actitud de profunda concentración mientras miraba a algún punto en su pared por lo que le daba por completo la espalda a la puerta de entrada. Estaba por completo ida del mundo real, bastante metida en sus pensamientos. Las cejas de Kaiba desaparecieron al alzarse de esconderse bajo su cerquillo mientras ladeaba la cabeza observando a la niña.

- "Darla"- llamó suavemente, más la pequeña siguió al parecer sin percatarse de su presencia. Seto ingresó a la habitación y se acuclilló junto a la cama justo al costado de la niña, por lo que pudo observar que ésta no solo tenía el ceño fruncido sino también la carita llena de preocupación. El corazón se le contrajo deseando poder ayudar, aunque si su propio padre no había podido sonsacarle lo que sucedía pues dudaba mucho que él mismo pudiera.

Extendió una mano y con el dedo índice picó suavemente la mejilla de la niña, quien por fin se percató de su presencia.

- "¡Seto!."- exclamó sorprendida.

- "¡Ey!."- le sonrió- "Vine a visitarlos a ti y a tu papá como te prometí hace un tiempo ¿recuerdas?, que cuando llegase un domingo y no tuviese nada que hacer..."- *o dejase reuniones de lado que viene a ser lo mismo* se dijo socarrón el CEO de manera mental a si mismo- "vendría a verlos. Y hoy es domingo."

La carita de la niña se iluminó al tiempo que le propinaba un abrazo de osito al mayor.

- "¡Y viniste!."

- "Y vine.

Seto sin pensarlo, aprovechó el abrazo de la niña para cargarla y llevarla en brazos hasta el comedor, donde Joey ya había sacado la torta de la caja y había dispuesto tres platos con cubiertos para disfrutarla.

- "Vaya, veo que lograste traerla. Siéntala allí."- le indicó el rubio al otro y Seto Kaiba obedeció manso como un corderito, sintiéndose dichoso de poder compartir nuevamente momentos a los que no había accedido más que en sueños luego de la muerte de sus padres. Verdaderos momentos familiares.

El rubio sirvió generosas porciones de torta y un gran vaso de leche para cada uno como acompañamiento. Una vez más el CEO ni se quejó, aunque cuando ya andaban a la mitad del postre entre risas ligeras y con Darla haciendo miles de preguntas a Seto sobre todo lo que se supone hace un CEO en su empresa, el castaño se dio cuenta de algo.

- "¿Y tu peluche Darla?, creí que Noir y tu eran inseparables."- preguntó el CEO de manera inocente.

La niña calló de repente, respiró hondo y con los ojitos un poco tristes respondió.

- "Es que tiene dolor de pancita. La dejé bien calientita en la cama."

Seto solo pronunció un 'Espero que mejore pronto' y procedió a responderle a la niña sobre como se planeaban reuniones con muchas, muchas, MUCHAS personas; aunque notó que algo había cambiado. El ambiente había de pronto disminuido en alegría. Le dio un vistazo rápido a Joseph y este solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad que a él también le había parecido raro.

Fue mucho más tarde, luego de ver la tele por señal nacional por un par de horas que Seto se despidió de la familia Wheeler sin muchas ganas. Darla le dio otro abrazo de osito y se fue volando a su habitación a estrenar el cuaderno para colorear que Seto le dio luego del postre en tanto que el rubio decidió acompañarlo a la puerta.

- "Gracias por venir. Fue una agradable sorpresa."- justo cuando ya al final de la escalera se disponía a abrirle la puerta.

- "Al contrario, gracias por dejarme entrar."- y no lo decía solo por el hecho de haber entrado al departamento, esa frase venía con doble y hasta triple sentido. Joey, entendiendo, se sonrojó.

Kaiba no lo soportó y aprovechando que la puerta a la calle estaba aún cerrada se recargó contra esta arrastrando al rubio de paso en un abrazo para disfrutar de un último y profundo beso ese día, el cual por supuesto dejó a Joey en las nubes. Tanto así que fue Kaiba el que abrió la puerta para irse, muy ufano de haber dejado al otro prácticamente en shock por unos segundos.

- "Los amo."- le susurró una última vez antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a la calle, dejando a un rubio con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Así pues el lunes encontró a Kaiba lleno de trabajo de nuevo hasta la coronilla, tratando de hacerse un espacio para hacer algo de vida privada (cosa impensable para él hasta hacia unos meses atrás, pero así de radical a veces puede cambiarte la vida). Faltaban como dos horas para el almuerzo, su comida estaba a salvo en el pequeño refrigerador de su oficina, no había logrado llegar a tiempo para saludar a los Wheeler y él llevaba ya leyendo, evaluando y aprobando o desechando unos 10 proyectos. Más desechados que aprobados por supuesto; lo cual lo llevaba a pensar el sustituir a algunos miembros de su personal ese año... otra vez. Le dolía la cabeza, lo mejor sería despejarse un poco con alguna otra actividad.

Dirigió su atención hacia la pantalla de su computador y pronto se enlazó mediante su computadora con el sistema de pantallas de seguridad de KCorp. y decidió distraerse viendo lo que pasaba por el lugar. Una actividad que se le había convertido en costumbre desde hacía unos años atrás y que retomaba siempre que se sentía demasiado estresado... y que le había traído algunas satisfacciones. Fue así como había descubierto la relación entre Pegasus y Deblin por ejemplo, además de atrapar a espías corporativos, ladrones de útiles de oficina, acosadores y otras tantas joyitas más. El asunto Pegasus-Deblin sin embargo era su favorito, aunque echarle miradas al rubio de vez en vez se estaba ganando el primer puesto.

Se pasó unos quince minutos saltando de una a otra cámara, nada nuevo se dejó ver. Un par de nuevas relaciones amorosas entre el personal al parecer habían empezado; tendría que vigilar eso de cerca para cerciorarse de que los involucrados no disminuyeran en su capacidad laboral. Al parecer otras tres relaciones habían acabado, una de ellas en no muy buenos términos, separaría al par de afectados mandándolos a diferentes áreas; y como cinco más se mantenían estables y con el desempeño laboral de sus involucrados sobre los niveles aceptables. Se alegraba por estos últimos y como siempre si es que dichas relaciones terminaban en boda entonces les proporcionaría un regalo a la medida, tal y como acostumbraba. Por su parte Tachikawa del piso 16 parecía estar con problemas de salud, probablemente con inicios de gripe. Tomó nota para mandar a alguien a que lo llevase al tópico de la empresa a que se hiciese un chequeo. Torichika del piso 9 parecía incómoda con su nuevo supervisor, apuntó mandar revisar los antecedentes del sujeto y mandar una espía para descartar un posible atosigamiento en el lugar. Finalmente localizó al rubio con una de las cámaras y suspiró por él por un rato, para finalmente volver a su zapping y localizar a unos internos nuevos perdiendo el tiempo. Mandó de inmediato a alguien para llamarles la atención.

Entonces una de las cámaras del tercer piso localizó algo fuera de lugar y que sin embargo le era bastante familiar. Una colita de caballo negra se movía en dirección a un punto de aquel piso donde no se encontraba nadie. Kaiba tomó el control de dicha cámara y la enfocó a un nivel menos elevado, y efectivamente comprobó que se trataba de Darla, quien al parecer se había salido de la guardería y estaba... estaba... ¿llorando?.

El CEO salió disparado de su oficina apenas y siendo atajado por Alice Johnson, su secretaria fiel, quien no dudo en meterse con él al ascensor al verlo tan alterado. Una vez que el aparato estaba en marcha se atrevió a preguntar algo asustada.

- "¿Algún problema señor Kaiba?."

Solo en ese momento Seto se percató de la presencia de la mujer junto a él y respiró profundo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- "Darla está en el tercer piso sola. ¡Estaba llorando!."- dijo a punto de un colapso de nervios.

La boca de la secretaria se abrió en una perfecta 'O' antes de que se obligase a recobrar la compostura y saliese a paso decidido tras su jefe ni bien llegaron al tercer piso. Ambos fueron al último punto en el cual el castaño habia visto a la pequeña gracias a las cámaras y efectivamente la encontraron llorando desconsolada en un rincón.

- "Darla..."- susurró el mayor al tiempo que la sacaba de la maceta tras la cual la niña se había escondido y la alzaba en brazos. De suerte era un pasillo poco transitado a esa hora, tanto los dos adultos como la pequeña fueron a una sala de reuniones vacía del piso en cuestión y una vez allí Seto sentó a la niña en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba.

- "Darla ¿que pasó?... alguien... ¿te lastimó?."- preguntó consternado ante la idea, de suerte la niña negó de inmediato.

- "Mi Noir... él la secuestrooooo."- lloriqueó la niña antes de largarse a llorar en serio una vez más.

Seto Kaiba entró en pánico. Nada en su experiencia como hombre de negocios y hermano mayor de Mokuba lo lo habían preparado para una situación como aquella. De suerte su secretaria, la abnegada madre de dos niños pequeños, si parecía tener la experiencia adecuada.

Se acercó a la niña con una sonrisa, completamente empática a su problema, y tomándole una manito la miró a los ojos con fijeza.

- "¿Pidieron rescate?."- preguntó la mujer bastante enterada de quien era Noir. A esas alturas y gracias a su jefe, al sr. Motou y hasta a la misma pequeña con quien se había chocado a la salida del jueves pasado mientras ésta iba con su padre camino de tomar el metro; ya se sabia hasta que el peluche cambiaba de traje a diario.

La niña negó con la carita roja por el llanto.

- "No me la quiere dar. Se la llevó el viernes y no me la quiere dar. No se si durmió bien ¿y si está asustada?. No le han cambiado la ropa en todos estos días... ¡Quiero a Noir!."

- "¡Desde el viernes!."- interrumpió el CEO sintiéndose mal al no haberse dado cuenta el día anterior del problema.

La niña aumentó su llanto y Alice se dio el lujo de darle una mirada de reproche a su jefe, quien lejos de tomar represalias tan solo decidió cerrar la boca.

- "Veo cielito. Pero dime ¿y las encargadas de la guardería?. Debiste haberle dicho a ellas."

La pequeña pareció meditarlo un rato. En esa semana había conocido a ambas encargadas del lugar y eran muy amables, pero una de ellas, que estaba embarazada, se había sentido mal el miércoles y el jueves la mamá de la otra había ido a ayudar para que la embarazada no perdiese días de sueldo o algo así. Y el viernes que la otra encargada amable se había ido, el hijo de ésta, que era el nieto de la otra señora, le había quitado a Noir y la abuela lo había apoyado.

Una situación difícil. Se la explicó a la señora Alice en sus propias sollozantes palabras y esta pareció entender, al igual que Kaiba cuya expresión se hacia más y más sombría a cada palabra.

La niña también explicó como se le ocurrió hablar con la mamá de Arashi, el niño secuestrador de dragonas de peluche, cuando esta volviese porque como que le parecía que ella si le iba a ayudar a recuperar a Noir, pero la señora no había podido ir esa mañana tampoco y su rescate del peluche se había visto truncado cuando esta vez la abuela le había dicho, no muy amablemente, que no molestase a su nieto ni se metiese con sus juguetes. Darla se había sentido muy mal y se había escapado para llorar sola, porque no le gustaba que le viesen llorar muchas personas.

- "Pues debiste pedir ayuda de otros adultos en todo caso. Como de tu papá."- le aleccionó la mujer lo más maternalmente que pudo. Y la niña bajó la cabeza apenada.

- "No quería darle problemas a mi papi. Esta trabajando muy duro ahora."- explicó la niña.

Ambos adultos se miraron y sin palabras decidieron arreglar por si mismos el asunto. Kaiba se puso de pie con la niña aún en brazos, era hora de ir al segundo piso. El trío se puso en marcha y pronto llegaban a la puerta de la guardería; a Darla casi le da un soponcio al ver a Noir a punto de ser presa del ataque de una dulcera llena de gelatina de fresa.

Felizmente la gelatina aterrizó manchando la manga de la muy cara camisa de seda del CEO logrando con eso, ante los ojos de la niña, un rescate de película. El CEO miró severamente al pequeño secuestrador, y ante las miradas impactadas de los otros niños y del propio pequeño delincuente tomó al peluche y se lo devolvió a su dueña.

- "¡Como se atreve!."- vino una voz a sus espaldas, y acertadamente pensó que se trataba de la tan mencionada abuela del delincuente en cuestión. Fue un placer voltear dando a conocer su identidad y dejar a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

- "Es lo mismo que yo le pregunto a usted señora. Quitarle sus juguetes a niños pequeños no es algo que deba de hacer una mujer de su edad."

La señora vio a la pequeña pelinegra abrazar al dragón de peluche, luego a ni más ni menos que al dueño de la empresa más importante de Japón y por último de nuevo a la pequeña.

- "Yo... no tengo idea de lo que está diciendo. Yo... yo... le compré a mi nieto..."

- "¡Ni se atreva a decir mentiras como esa que ese peluche fue hecho a mano por el padre de la niña!."- rezongó una voz enfadada, y sorpresivamente no fue la del CEO sino la de Alice, quien a esas alturas se sabía la historia del peluche y encima de todo le había cogido gran cariño a la niña, por lo cual de pronto hacía despliegue de todo su instinto maternal. Dejando sin palabras no solo a la mujer sino a su jefe.

- "Seto... creo que la señora Alice se enojó. Da miedo."- dijo bajito la niña al oído del CEO, quien había vuelto a cargarla en brazos solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Kaiba tan solo asintió sorprendiéndose un poco de conocer aquella actitud de su empleada recién luego de que ella trabajase bajo sus órdenes desde hacía ya un buen número de años.

- "¿Que está pasando aquí?."- llegó una segunda voz femenina desde la entrada de la guardería. Se trataba de la extraviada madre del delincuente infantil. Y las explicaciones no tardaron en llegar, así como la promesa de parte de Seto Kaiba de no tomar represalias siempre y cuando la abuela del niño volviese a su casa. Prefería una suplente para la encargada ausente que más problemas de robo de juguetes. Además ya había hecho nota mental de incluir la cámara de vigilancia de la guardería entre su lista frecuente de cámaras a revisar, nunca pensó que se pudiesen dar casos de robo por parte de niños tan pequeños en su empresa, pero en el mundo uno podía ver de todo al parecer.

El problema, gracias al cielo, no pasó a mayores. Y tras las disculpas del caso dadas por Arashi a Darla, todo quedó solucionado en opinión de la niña, quien con Noir de nuevo en su poder ya se sentía tranquila.

- "Nuevamente le pido perdón señor Kaiba. Le juro que no tenía ni idea."- volvió a repetir la preocupada mujer una vez que el incidente ya daba indicios de haber llegado al final, bastante preocupada por sobre todo de la mancha en la camisa del jefe del lugar.

- "No hay problema. Tan solo le agradecería un poco más de confianza en este tipo de situaciones. Con gusto le puedo asegurar un sustituto en caso usted o su compañera presenten algún problema con venir siempre y cuando este justificado como tengo entendido que es el caso. Por cierto ¿esta mejor su compañera?."

- "Si, Michiko se encuentra mucho mejor. Justamente la acompañé hoy al doctor y éste le dijo que ya podía reincorporarse al trabajo."

- "Bien, en ese caso no enviaré a nadie a suplir a la señora Akameshi, pero ya sabe..."

- "Le informaré sin falta si se presenta algún problema. Lo entiendo. Y también le informaré sin falta para cuando ella de a luz y se necesite su reemplazo."

- "Veo que nos entendemos. Perfecto."- Kaiba entonces se dirigió hacia donde Darla y Alice terminaban de cambiar y acicalar al peluche y con presteza volvió a alzar a la niña en brazos- "¿Vienes conmigo?."- preguntó con una sonrisa a la enana, quien asintió encantada- "Por favor, cuando venga su padre para la hora del almuerzo, dígale que me lleve a la niña a mi oficina y que allí lo esperaremos para almorzar."

Un sorprendido "Si señor" fue todo lo que necesitó Kaiba para dar por terminada su estadía en la guardería ese día e ir feliz con su pequeña carga hacia su oficina, seguido de cerca por su secretaria. Una vez en su piso suspiró mirando la puerta de su oficina.

- "Moveré sus reuniones de la tarde para mañana en la mañana y con gusto lo asistiré más tarde con los proyectos que falta revisar, señor."- le llegó la voz de esa mujer que a veces y le leía el pensamiento. Kaiba suspiró en alivio.

- "Eso me parece perfecto, muchas gracias señorita Johnson."- volvió a enfilar para su oficina- "En cuanto llegue el señor Wheeler, por favor déjelo pasar."

- "Si señor Kaiba."

Y con eso el castaño volvió a la tranquilidad de su oficina junto a la pequeña como compañía. Además de que tenía un asunto que tratar con la niña y ese momento era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

- "Darla."- llamó el CEO a la niña que se encontraba concentrada en encontrar un buen sitio para sentarse. La niña dirigió su atención al adulto- "¿Recuerdas cuando tu papi se puso enfermo la otra semana, que vimos esa serie y me hiciste ciertos comentarios sobre los CEO de las novelas?."

La niña asintió de inmediato, ella recordaba muy bien eso.

- "Pues decidí tomar tu consejo y hacer mi propia novela. Y... me gustaría que fueses mi asistente especial para este proyecto nuevo."

- "¡¿EN SERIO?."- la niña chilló alucinada- "¡Wow!... ¡Que genial! ¡VAMOS A HACER UNA NOVELA!"- Darla saltaba por toda la oficina con Noir entre sus brazos, lo cual hizo aparecer una sonrisa enorme en el rostro del adulto, sin embargo él quería continuar.

- "Pero Darla... ¿Darla?. ¡Darla!, eso esta mejor, dejemos los saltos para después. Lo que te quería decir es que todo esto tiene que ser un secreto. Entre tu y yo, ¿entiendes?."

- "¿Secreto?. ¿Osea que no se lo puedo decir a mi papi? ¿ni a mis abuelitos?"

- "Mmm... si, así es. Es que... no es muy común que yo haga este tipo de cosas, pero desde que constaté que los CEO serios se llevan casi siempre la peor parte en las novelas, creo que es necesario. Y desde que tu sabes más que yo, te necesito como mi ayudante."

- "¿Y Noir lo puede saber?."

- "Bueno... lo dije delante de ella."

- "Cierto. ¿Y las boinas y lentes de gente de las novelas?."

- "¿Las que?."

- "Las usan los directores y gente importantes de las novelas cuando no trabajan de actores."- explicó la niña como que muy enterada del tema. El CEO creyó entender que hablaba del aspecto cliché de los directores cineastas, pero no tuvo el corazón para negarle eso.

- "Si, supongo que se me pasó eso. Le pediré a la señorita Johnson que nos consiga unos de esos."

- "Entonces tendrás que decirle el secreto también a ella, si te va a estar consiguiendo cosas."

El CEO lo meditó un momento y si, sería conveniente meter a su secretaria/ asistente/ mano derecha al proyecto también más que nada por comodidad, puesto que a la larga iba a ser menos engorroso todo.

- "Tienes razón. Bien, entonces será un secreto entre nosotros cuatro. Ahora, pienso hacer el casting de aqui a unos diez días y comenzar a rodar en un mes máximo, pero antes te quiero presentar la idea que tengo para la historia ¿te gustaría escucharla?."

- "¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"- saltó una vez más emocionada la niña, y en un dos por tres estaba acomodada, junto a su recientemente rescatado peluche, una vez más en las piernas del CEO lista para escuchar la trama que la introduciría a una nueva aventura llena de momentos geniales.

Y hasta que llegó el rubio padre de la niña, ambos la pasaron entre leyendo y compartiendo ideas sin parar.

**Fin del noveno capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Si, si ya sé. Demoré... que puedo hacer, comencé y/o continué otros fics, cambié de trabajo, enviudé de mi gata y mi perra y entre en depresión, volteé mi vida patas arribas again y todo eso en estos últimos meses... eso sin contar un ligero bloqueo de escritor para la última parte de este capítulo. Pero igual ya regresé, estoy aqui con capítulo nuevo y ganas de seguir.

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que casi casi es un capítulo de relleno, de esos que se dan inevitablemente para entrar a una nueva etapa de la historia... aunque no creo que sea tan nueva, solo una siguiente fase. Y si, estoy escribiendo lo que por lo general balbucearía como una tonta, porque como muchas veces he dicho a la gente: Yo escribo como hablo, y si digo tonterías en momentos pues también puedo escribirlas de vez en vez. No me maten.

Como sea, nos vemos pronto... o por lo menos eso espero. Lo siguiente es publicar el final de mi fic de Kamus y Milo, y la continuación de un Snarry que tengo por alli de un reto y ya anda avanzado y luego continuar con el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Kisses y abrazos gatunos para ustedes! Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Los quiero un montón a tods de verdad.

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	10. Capítulo X

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Sowwyyyyy... Randa de mi corazón T_T sowwy. A ver si el hecho de que sea un chapter casi doble en extensión subsana un poco la ENORME demora. Sigue siendo para ti.

**Capítulo X: De hermanos, amigos, amados, novios, darlings y... Dido**

Darla suspiró refregándose los ojitos. Era la tarde del día miércoles según el calendario y la niña, Seto Kaiba y Noir el peluche llevaban dos días revisando videos de las actuaciones de la nueva novela de KCNetwork. Era muy divertido, pero también muy cansado y todo había sucedido bastante rápido. 'A Hielo y Fuego', que era el nombre de la novela en cuestión, parecía ser ahora una realidad bastante palpable.

El día martes de la semana anterior Seto le había propuesto llevar juntos el proyecto, para el sábado su niñero ya tenía no solo grandes ojeras, sino también el guión del capítulo piloto, el pre-proyecto, los fondos monetarios, los escenarios, los papeles de cada personaje... en fin, muchas cosas de las cuales ella entendía solo algunas pero que con mucha paciencia Seto le explicó el domingo al visitarlos a ella, a su papi y a Colita mientras que Joey salía a comprar un par de cosas y ella y Noir se quedaban con un emocionado Kaiba, quien incluso ya había movido sus hilos para lograr llamar a los principales actores del momento para los castings (muchos de los cuales por supuesto trabajaban en programas de los diferentes canales de su cadena de televisión). Al día siguiente, Lunes, los actores comenzaron a presentarse y desde el martes ellos revisarían los videos, claro todo sin que su papi estuviese enterado. Porque era un asunto privado de Kaiba Corp... por eso.

Todos esos días Darla había sido dejada en la guardería y ella luego tomaba a Noir entre sus brazos, esperaba a la señora Alice y se iba feliz a hacer su trabajo, volvía para la hora del almuerzo junto a Seto hasta la guardería donde ambos esperaban a su papá para comer (y de vez en cuando al tío Yami quien de tener tiempo se unía muy alegre con el almuerzo que el tío Yugi le preparaba) y luego volvía a escabullirse al cuarto de video con su niñero. Llevaba dos días así y como ya se ha dicho, era muy divertido pero también muy cansado.

- "Si quieres puedes ir a dar un paseo con Noir Darla."- le llegó de pronto la voz del CEO a la niña.

La niña miró al CEO con ojitos emocionados antes de darle al mismo un abrazo fuerte y salir feliz con Noir a estirar las piernas paseando por los alrededores. Estaba muy feliz hablándole cuando se topó con varios de los actores saliendo de hacer uno de los castings y Darla los miró con detenimiento. Reconocía a algunos.

- "¿Vas a hacer casting también?... llegas tarde, los de hoy terminaron."- una voz infantil de pronto llegó a ella y al voltear vio a un niño de cabellos lilas mirándola con detenimiento. Parecía ser mayor que ella por varios años, tal vez tendría 7 u 8.

- "¿Qué?."- preguntó parpadeando confundida y cansada.

- "Los casting... terminaron por hoy. Yo acabo de tener el mío... pero creo que mañana siguen."

- "Oh..."- respondió Darla por fin las palabras haciendo click en su cabeza y negó suavemente- "No... no hago casting. No soy actor."- respondió abrazando a Noir.

- "Querrás decir actriz. En serio Karazu, que haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Mi mamá nos está esperando para llevarte a tu casa, deja de perder el tiempo con bebés."

El niño, Karasu, frunció el entrecejo hacia la niña pelirroja que acababa de hablar.

- "No seas mala Hitsuyi, es menor que nosotros y parece perdida. Estoy tratando de ser amable; no te mataría intentarlo alguna vez."- replicó cruzándose entonces de brazos y volviendo su mirada a Darla, aunque de manera suave- "¿Estás perdida? Si quieres te puedo llevar a recepción para buscar a tus papás."

Darla negó entonces.

- "No estoy perdida, mi papá trabaja ahora dos pisos más abajo y yo estoy a cargo de mi niñero, pero sé donde está. Noir y yo estamos paseando nada más. Gracias."- respondió entonces con una pequeña sonrisa y el niño asintió entonces mostrando una sonrisa también.

- "Ya te dijo que no está perdida. Vamos Karazu."- apremió la otra niña y el niño pelilila entonces suspiró y se despidió de Darla moviendo la mano de manera continua mientras la otra niña lo arrastraba fuera del pasillo. Darla devolvió la despedida moviendo la mano también.

- "¿Amigo tuyo?."- llegó una voz desde atrás. Era Seto que había decidido acompañar a Darla en su paseo, él también necesitaba un descanso después de todo.

- "No sé, creo que si. Me agrada... es amable."- dijo la niña mientras alzaba su mano libre, la cual fue tomada en automático por el CEO mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar lento entre los actores y demás miembros del staff que salía del último casting del día.

Seto decidió hacer nota mental de aquello. Era importante tener niños actores que congeniaran con Darla... aunque sus motivos no fuesen para nada objetivos, sino todo lo contrario.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Finalmente para la tarde del jueves todo estaba listo. Los actores habían sido escogidos de manera rápida pero rigurosa por el CEO, quien era el único que podía dar el consentimiento final para cualquier movimiento. Se comenzaría a rodar el lunes de la próxima semana, los actores tenían 3 días para memorizar sus escenas para el primer capítulo y Seto Kaiba estaba esperando nada más y nada menos que perfección por parte de los escogidos. Pero eso ya sería el lunes... por el momento era hora de celebrar.

Darla y el CEO se dirigieron hacia la guardería del edificio dispuestos a esperar al rubio padre, ambos hablando muy animados y una idea rondando por la cabeza del mayor.

- "Esto hay que celebrarlo de alguna manera."- finalmente indicó el CEO mientras observaba a la niña cambiarle la ropa a Noir al tiempo que se encontraba sentado en un cómodo puff donde por lo general los niños se tiraban o los padres descansaban mirando a sus retoños.

A Darla se le iluminaron los ojos en un tris y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el tan esperado rubio entró en el espacio que fungía como guardería, saludando a los dos que lo esperaban con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

- "¿Lista para irnos mi vida?."- preguntó Joey a la niña mientras le besaba una de las mejillas. La niña asintió sin embargo cuando abrió la boca fue para decir algo completamente ajeno a su pronta ida a casa.

- "Papi, Seto dice que nos vamos a celebrar ¿vamos a la piscina el sábado con él?."

El rubio miró interrogante al CEO entonces.

- "¿Quieres ir a la piscina municipal con nosotros el sábado?... por mi no hay problema si es lo que realmente quieres."- se apresuró a indicar sin embargo.

Seto por su parte estaba sin palabras ¿la piscina municipal? Apenas e iba al club una que otra vez para cerrar algún trato e incluso entonces no 'iba a la piscina'. Pero la idea le gustó, ir con ellos dos a relajarse sonaba bien. Y en cuanto a la piscina municipal...

- !Estaba más bien pensando en invitarlos a los dos al club al que pertenezco en donde tengo muchos cupos para invitar un buen número de personas por mes que apenas y llego a usar. ¿Piscina en el club el sábado?."- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- "¡Un club!."- saltó sin embargo la mocosa, una pregunta pronto en su pequeña cabeza- "¿Y puede ir Colita? Siempre vamos con ella a la playa pero no podemos llevarla a la piscina. Pero yo le prometí que si un día íbamos a otra piscina iba a ver si la podía llevar ¿Puedo?."

¡Esas ideas que se le ocurrían a la niña!.

- "¡Hija!."- protestó Joey mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas de Darla en su pequeña mochila- "Los perros no pueden ir a la piscina. Ni a la municipal y mucho menos a un club."

Pero entonces el CEO rebatió.

- "En realidad si se puede llevar perros al club... claro que bajo responsabilidad del que invita y hay una zona para llevar a los perros en caso de 'emergencia naturales' si entienden lo que quiero decir. Muchos de mis clientes han ido varias veces con sus montones de pelo y nadie a dicho ni una palabra. Política del lugar para clientes VIP y yo lo soy. Claro que puede ir si se porta bien."

- "¡Si se porta bien!."- se apresuró a responder la pequeña mientras abrazaba al mayor con fuera y el CEO entonces aceptó. Una nueva cita con esos dos acababa de ser acordada.

- "De acuerdo, me rindo. Se cuando he perdido."- respondió resignado el rubio mientras toda la familia comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del lugar- "¿Y que están celebrando?."- preguntó entonces el joven padre.

Tanto el castaño como la niña se miraron y sonrieron.

- "Se-cre-to."- respondió el mayor y la niña sonrió divertida. El rubio solo negó con la cabeza. Pronto cambió de tema a algo más urgente.

- "Seto, hay algo que quisiera pedirte si no es mucha molestia."- susurró entonces Wheeler mientras miraba a su retoño dar tumbos delante de ambos adultos mientras hablaba con su peluche- "Mañana tengo que hacer unos papeles en la notaria y pues... ¿puedes cuidar de Darla?. Estoy seguro que para ayer tenías el viernes libre, pero no estoy seguro si tienes aún el tiempo desocupado. Sino dime para preguntarle a alguno de los otros, puede que alguno esté libre."

Algo cálido se instauró entonces en el pecho del Kaiba mayor. Joey tenía una vez más la necesidad de dejar a la niña bajo supervisión y esta vez le preguntaba a él primero. O por lo menos eso era lo que se deducía de lo que el rubio estaba diciendo.

- "No hay problema Joseph, como bien dices tengo casi todo el día libre. Darla puede quedarse conmigo sin ningún problema."- respondió el otro con una sonrisa calmada y el rubio le sonrió a su vez con expresión un tanto más tranquila.

- "En ese caso estaré llegando como a la hora del almuerzo o un poco después. Gracias Seto, no sabes el favor que me haces."

- "Tonto, sabes que lo hago con gusto. No lo siento como un favor hacia ti."- y quiso agregar que más bien era un derecho que se estaba ganando a pulso, pero prefirió no decirlo aún. Quizas en un futuro no tan lejano.

Pronto despedía a la pequeña familia que cruzaba la puerta principal de Kaiba Corp agitando una mano y suspiró de contento, el mundo en calma por un segundo. Luego una idea vino a su mente... Ir a la piscina.

¡Piscina!

Oh por todos los cielos. Seto Kaiba no había ido a nadar a la piscina del club en años... ni siquiera usaba ya la piscina de la mansión de lo ocupado que se encontraba. Necesitaba varias cosas para el día después de mañana... aunque una voz en el fondo de su mente le aseguraba que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su casa. Una muy parecida a la de Mokuba diciendo cosas como 'Feliz Navidad Seto, espero que te guste tu regalo y lo uses en el club'. En fin, nota mental: Buscar los accesorios necesarios y adecuados para pasar el día sábado junto a los Wheeler en la piscina del club.

Ese mismo día Seto llegó muy emocionado a la mansión, la perspectiva de llevar a Darla al club casi lo hacía pegar brinquitos de contento... casi. Por supuesto lo único que hizo al final fue llegar de muy buen humor a casa y comenzar a revisar su guardarropa. Estaba seguro de tener algún traje de baño y el resto del atuendo adecuado para ir a la piscina del club en medio de los cientos de trajes que utilizaba cada día para ir al trabajo... ¿cierto?... ¡¿cierto?. ¡Rayos! no encontraba nada. Frunció el ceño, al parecer tendría que ir de compras por uno... o mandar a alguien más a comprarle uno... o pedirlo por internet; lo último era lo más lógico y que menos tiempo le iba a tomar... pero es que no quería comprar ropa si ya la tenía, le parecía un desperdicio tener dos trajes de baño y ropa para tontear en el club... cuando hacia años que no había utilizado nada de eso, sin importar que el precio no fuese tan alto. Claro que si no tenía entonces tendría que conseguirla... que dilema tan complejamente estúpido para el CEO de Kaiba Corp.

Así lo encontró Mokuba varios minutos después, sentado en medio del piso de la habitación que fungía como guardarropas de su hermano. Con la vista perdida al parecer en un traje de corte italiano al cual en verdad no parecía estar mirando.

- "¿Nii-sama?."- preguntó extrañado el menor, ganándose de esta manera una mirada pensativa del castaño.

- "Mokuba..."- preguntó de pronto el CEO- "¿No me regalaste acaso un traje de baño... alguna navidad?."- soltó el hombre perdido en recuerdos de regalos pasados... ¿o había sido en algún cumpleaños?

- "Eeer... si. En realidad te he regalado como tres o cuatro... creo."- respondió el pelinegro absolutamente extrañado por la pregunta. Se extrañó aún más al ver a Seto mirarlo con ojos desorbitados, completamente incrédulo.

_ "¡No encuentro ninguno!."- se quejó de pronto, cruzándose de brazos por completo azorado... tres o cuatro eran más que suficientes. No, no iba a gastar en otro cuando ese dinero podía ser invertido para otra cosa... como proyectos nuevos, la novela... una salida con Joey y Darla.

Mokuba abrió la boca y luego la cerró, miró con ojos entrecerrados a su hermano y suspiró. En serio que cada día Seto parecía estar menos cuerdo, pero había que verle el lado positivo al asunto. Seto quería su traje de baño... en otras palabras quería utilizarlo. Y Mokuba suponía que también iba a pedirle las camisas informales y los pantalones cortos que le regaló para ir al club o a la playa o a cualquier otro lugar.

Se acercó a una zona de aquel guardarropa gigante y sacó un montón de paquetes no desenvueltos... de navidades y cumpleaños pasados. Mokuba los miró detenidamente como recordando que cosa era que y separó unos cuantos y guardó otros tantos. Se acercó a su hermano, cogió una silla de las tantas que estaban allí dentro, la puso al costado del mayor, se sentó y le pasó los bultos al CEO quien miró todo aquello sorprendido.

- "Estoy seguro que toda esta ropa aún te queda... siempre me deshago de lo demás cuando cambias de talla. Espero que te gusten."- finalizó el joven mientras observaba a Seto tomar los paquetes con un tanto de... pena y comenzar a abrirlos lentamente. Efectivamente habían dos trajes de baño, dos juegos de camisa y pantalón informales como para andar en el club, un par de mocasines de lona bastante cómodos que el CEO estaba seguro nunca había probado usar en su vida y unos lentes de sol muy diferentes a los que Seto usaba de manera normal; estos eran enormes, informales... ideales para echarse en la tumbona con el rostro en dirección al sol listo para echar una siestecita. Eran los regalos de varias ocasiones al parecer y no se había dignado a abrirlos. Revisó una de las tarjetas... uno de los regalos se lo había dado Mokuba dos años atrás por su cumpleaños.

- "Gracias Mokuba... me van a servir bastante."- agradeció el mayor más apenado de lo que Mokuba lo había visto nunca en su vida, por lo que lo único que hizo el más joven fue sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Seto decidió hacerse una importante nota mental para revisar los paquetes que Mokuba había dejado en aquel mueble una vez que se encontrase solo.

- "No hay de que hermano. Pero ¿y ese milagro?."- preguntó el menor con expectativa. Hacía años que esperaba que Seto trajera a colación cualquier cosa que no fuese trabajo. Verlo preguntando por ropa para irse de relajo era casi un milagro.

Seto por su parte se había puesto de pie y se media todo aquello sobre la ropa frente a uno de los tantos espejos de la habitación. Si, era de su talla. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

- "Es que el sábado voy a la piscina con Darla. Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar."- sonrió el hombre todo ilusionado, con los ojos y en general todo el rostro brillando de emoción, cosa nunca antes vista por Mokuba en su hermano, el CEO continuó- "Debiste de ver como le brillaron los ojos cuando se lo propuse, me abrazó tan fuerte... el estómago se me llenó de... no sé... algo."

A Mokuba casi se le cae la quijada al suelo en primera instancia, aunque luego la encajó bien mientras su rostro se volvía de piedra. ¡La condenada Darla esa de nuevo!. Grrrr, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

- "Ya... veo..."- pronunció masticando cada palabra ¡Claro que veía!. Se paró y decidió marcharse. Seto estaba demasiado embebido hablando de la tal Darla para siquiera darse cuenta de que su hermano se iba, lo cual solo empeoró más el mal humor del menor.

No fue hasta varios minutos después y la importante revelación de Seto a la nada de que en realidad se iba tanto con Darla como con Joey, que el castaño se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo. Claro tan metido estaba en sus planes que ni importancia le tomó. Tenía lo necesario... solo tenía que mandar a lavar toda aquella ropa guardada y tenerla lista para el sábado.

Por su lado el ex-chibi casi revienta su colchón y su almohada a golpes y patadas respectivamente ¡Esa mujercita y lo tenía harto!. Pero no se iba a quedar así. Algo tenía que hacer ¡Algo!.

Justo en ese momento... su móvil sonó. Miró el nombre que anunciaba en la pantalla la identidad de quien lo llamaba. Aspiró profundo tratando de calmarse y contestó el aparato.

- "Ey Becky..."- saludó con total desgana a su enamorada, nada más y nada menos que Rebecca Hawkins, si... la misma Rebecca que años atrás le daba soberanas pateaduras a todo el mundo en el Duelo de Monstruos, la misma que había proclamado unos años atrás estar enamorada de Yugi Motou pero que sin embargo después cayó rendida ante el encanto de Mokuba Kaiba a quien había ganado el corazón con esa actitud tan... tan... desafiante, altiva, mordaz... de acuerdo, admitía ser un masoquista que había buscado una novia tan agresiva como su hermano, pero era feliz. Aunque no en aquel momento.

- "Vaya, me alegro que te alegre tanto escucharme. De haberlo sabido te habría llamado antes."- replicó la otra con mordaz ironía ante la voz desganada de su novio.

Mokuba suspiró. Eso no iba bien.

- "Lo siento nena... es solo que tuve un mal rato con Seto, es todo."

- "¿Y ahora que hizo mi cuñadito? ¿Por fin encontró la manera de trabajar sin la necesidad de dormir? ¿Encontró como conectar de manera segura su cerebro a una computadora?."- se burló la otra aunque no del todo en serio... era solo que Mokuba siempre se quejaba de la obsesión de su hermano por el trabajo y como todos sus planes por atraer al CEO a actividades del resto de la raza humana fallaban. Por lo cual la respuesta que le dio su pareja la desconcertó del todo.

- "Se va a la piscina del club el sábado."

- "Un momento... ¿Que no era eso lo que querías?."- preguntó bastante confundida.

- "Sin mi..."- continuó el otro- "Se va con una tal 'Darla' que se le ha subido a la cabeza y... ¡Aaaargh!. ¡No es justo!."- descargó otra patada contra el colchón y en los próximos dos minutos se dedicó a despotricar contra la tal mujercita esa, no dejando siquiera a Rebecca expresar lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza ¿Que Seto no era gay?.

En fin, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograr hablar con el, en ese momento, 'hombre más histérico que una adolescente en sus días' en el que se había convertido su dolor de cabeza personal, simplemente cortó la comunicación... esperaba que Mokuba se diese cuenta de que la llamada había sido cortada antes de que llegase la mañana. En fin.

- "Así que 'Darla'."- dijo para si misma mientras pensaba en ello, por lo cual dio un salto sorprendido cuando su abuelo contestó alegre.

- "¡Ah! Darlita, si. ¿Te contó Mokuba de ella?. Solomon me ha hablado maravillas de esa niña, todos estan muy emocionados con ella."- argumentó el anciano mientras daba un beso en la frente a su nieta como saludo, quien sin embargo ni cuenta se dio... estaba demasiado sorprendida.

Y su sorpresa fue aún mayor mientras más le contaba su abuelo en una de sus interminables chacharas, que sin embargo ella estaba muy complacida de escuchar por esa única vez. Y es que el pobre a veces hasta le repetía tres o cuatro veces la misma anécdota en un solo día. La edad.

Pero no desviándose del tema, Darla... ¿Wheeler? ¿En serio?. Oh!, iba a disfrutar de la cara de Mokuba luego de que este se enterase... y conociendo a su chico estaba segura de cual iba a ser su proceder. Iba a divertirse mucho, en serio.

- "Abuelito, el sábado me voy al club para pasar el día ¿no te importa verdad?."- dijo de pronto ella interrumpiendo la historia que Solomon le había contado de cuando la niña le invitó un postre de gelatina y leche.

- "Claro que no hija, diviértete con Mokuba... ¿vas con él, verdad?."

- "Oh si. Y me pienso divertir mucho, no te preocupes abuelito."- le sonrió la chica con infinita dulzura... claro que se iba a divertir mucho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El viernes cerca del mediodía Mokuba Kaiba estacionaba su motocicleta en el parqueo del edificio de Kaiba Corp. con un solo propósito en mente... hablar seriamente con su hermano. La noche anterior, luego de descubrir que se había estado quejando con nadie en el móvil y luego de renegar por varios minutos y decidir tras un par de horas ir el sábado a enfrentar a esa cazafortunas al club... decidió que mejor no dejaba para el sábado lo que podía hacer el viernes. Así que luego de asistir a sus clases de la mañana, ladrarle a todo el mundo y de paso entregar un par de ensayos, Mokuba decidió dirigirse a la oficina de su hermano.

Subió sin saludar a nadie, apenas con el único objetivo en mente de llegar a la oficina principal del lugar, por lo cual fue cuestión de minutos el llegar a estar cara a cara con la asistenta de Seto.

- "¡Joven Mokuba! Que sorpresa, no esperaba verlo hoy aquí."- saludó Alice cordial.

- "Que tal Alice."- logró saludar el muchacho mientras se serenaba un poco- "¿Está Seto?."- preguntó con tranquilidad a sabiendas que casi era la hora del almuerzo y que era un buen momento para conversar con él.

- "Si joven, se encuentra dentro de su oficina junto a la señorita Darla. Un momento y le comunico que ha llegado."- comenzó a decir la mujer con cordialidad... sin embargo Mokuba de pronto lo veía todo rojo ¡La mujercita estaba alli!. Sin esperar un segundo más se dirigió directo a la puerta de entrada de la oficina y la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Lo que encontró no se acercó en lo absoluto a lo que tenía en mente.

Mokuba Kaiba se imaginaba de hecho a la susodicha sentada en las piernas de Seto, pero no la imaginaba sentada en dichas piernas con una taza de te de juguete en la mano, otra taza en la mano de Seto y otras cuatro tazas de juguete acomodadas en platitos sobre la mesa en frente de un montón de muñecos de peluche sentados sobre la superficie de la mesa. No... eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

- "¿Seto?..."- preguntó el adolescente sintiéndose realmente confundido.

- "Mokuba."- respondió este sin embargo bastante tranquilo- "Estamos en medio de una reunión de marketing en este momento ¿quieres unírtenos?."- preguntó el mayor de buen humor y la niña en sus brazos lo miró curiosa.

- "Reunión... de marketing."- repitió el otro no muy seguro de haber oído bien. Sin embargo la niña asintió.

- "Siiii, es para el lan... lan..."

- "Lanzamiento."- completó el Kaiba mayor el término.

- "¡Si! El lanzamiento de nuestra novela. Va a ser genial... Noir tiene muy buenas ideas."

- "Excelentes ideas diría yo."- expresó con una sonrisa el castaño.

Muy bien... de alguna manera Mokuba se las había arreglado para ingresar a la dimensión desconocida... alterna... virtual... ¿sería que alguien se las arregló para ponerle un casco de realidad virtual sin que él se diese cuenta?. Notó que la niña lo seguía mirando con curiosidad... una sana curiosidad infantil que hace mucho no veía alrededor de su hermano.

- "¿Tú eres Mokuba, verdad?... Seto dice que eres su hermano menor... yo no tengo hermanos menores, pero tengo a Noir y a Colita. Te pareces a Seto."- terminó de decir la niña.

Y ahora Mokuba si que estaba seguro de haber entrado a otra dimensión.

Alice, quien se había parado e ido detrás del muchacho cuando este se movilizó tan intempestivamente, solo sonrió y cerró la puerta de la oficina con ella afuera. Todo parecía estar bien. Nadie más pareció notar aquello.

- "Como... Que... ¿Que hacen?."- se las arregló para preguntar finalmente algo coherente.

- "Tenemos una reunión."- volvió a repetir la niña moviendo las manitos luego de dejar su taza en la mesa. Estaba segura de que Seto lo había dicho claramente... tal vez se necesitaba una explicación más profunda- "Y esperamos a mi papi... Seto me está cuidando porque es mi niñero y papi me trajo hoy porque se tuvo que ir al notacio."- explicó muy confidente.

- "Notario."- corrigió Seto una vez más picándole la nariz a lo que la niña sonrió.

- "Eso, pero papi ya llega para el almuerzo. Hoy no trajimos lonchera porque él tenia que salir rápido para traerme; nos vamos a comer afuera ¿verdad Seto? Papi dijo que no era necesario pero Seto dijo que si, luego se miraron mucho y papi dijo que estaba bien... pero que era solo por el apuro."

Seto sonrió ante el recuerdo... una pequeña batalla ganada y la sensación le encantaba. Y al día siguiente irían al club todos juntos, la idea le enviaba oleadas de placer a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Mokuba tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas libres mientras seguía mirando a los otros dos por completo incrédulo. Finalmente juntó todas las piezas dispersas de su mente para tratar de aclararse el panorama. Cosa difícil, estaba bien perdido en todo aquel asunto.

Miró con atención entonces a la niña. Por algún motivo le parecía familiar, pero el donde podría haber visto ese rostro escapaba por completo de su mente. Más de pronto otro pensamiento se instauró en su mente... el hecho de que Seto tenía una adorable niña sentada en sus piernas, una nena pequeña como lo hubiese sido su sobrina si hubiese sobrevivido... y se los veía genial juntos. Seto hubiese sido un magnífico padre; la vida fue cruel al quitarle esa oportunidad. Mokuba creyó imposible ver a su nii-sama alguna vez como lo estaba viendo, sentado junto a una niña y exudando confort y alegría por cada poro, y sin embargo lo estaba viendo.

Aquello era un milagro maravilloso. Todo lo demás se borró de su mente (los deseos de matar, la sorpresa, la incredulidad). El chico sonrió a la nena, el asunto del 'papi' por el momento relegado de su mente.

- "Seto también me ha hablado mucho de ti."- dijo por fin, contento de que aquello no fuese mentira en realidad- "Pero no me dijo lo linda que eras en verdad."- terminó de decir galante, ganándose una sonrisita apenada de la niña y una alzada de ceja de su hermano. Continuó- "Aunque si me dijo que mañana se van al club, eso suena divertido. ¿Has ido antes?."

- "¡Nooo! y quiero conocer. ¿tú conoces?."

Mokuba asintió y Seto respondió también por él.

- "Prácticamente vive allí los fines de semana Darla. A Mokuba le gusta mucho ir al club."

Mokuba por supuesto se sonrojó un poquito. A Darla en cambio le brillaron los ojitos.

- "¿En serio? ¿Y tiene lugares secretos? ¿Me los enseñas?."

Seto sonrió por ello. Por supuesto a esas alturas ya había aprendido que la niña tenía una gran imaginación y que al ir a cualquier lugar nuevo siempre buscaba la oportunidad de buscar lugares secretos y desenterrar tesoros ocultos. Nuevamente Seto respondió por su hermano.

- "Estoy seguro que lo hará encantado... si es que tiene el tiempo para venir con nosotros. ¿Quieres ir al club mañana con nosotros Mokuba?

La sonrisa de Mokuba lo dijo todo, estaba más que encantado por la idea. Pronto los tres hacían planes para el día siguiente cuando un toque en la puerta los interrumpió, la puerta se abrió un una cabellera rubia se asomó por ella.

- "Siento llegar tan tarde."- un cansado Joey apareció en el lugar y Mokuba no cabía en si de la sorpresa- "Los papeles en la notaria se retrasaron más de lo que pensé, creo que tendré que volver mañana."- suspiró justo antes de ver al muchacho pelinegro- "¡Mokuba! que alegría verte, pensaba que te estabas escondiendo de mi."- lo saludó con alegría al reconocerlo.

- "¡Joey!."- el muchacho se levantó en una y abrazó emocionado al rubio, tardó un par de minutos en reencontrar la voz- "Pero... pero... ¡¿Cuando apareciste? ¡¿Cómo?."- se las arregló para preguntar.

Joey lo miró un tanto confundido.

- "¿No te dijeron?... ya me parecía raro que no hubieses venido a verme. Fui asignado como estudiante en prácticas aqui en Kaiba Corp hace poco más de un mes."

- "¡¿Eras tú?."- preguntó Mokuba con la boca abierta. ¡Joey llevaba cinco condenadas semanas en contacto con el resto del grupo y ninguno se había dignado siquiera a avisarle!... grrr, los iba a matar. Comenzando por su hermano, iba a cometer filicidio.

- "¿Conoces a mi papi también? ¿Son amigos?."- preguntó la pequeña curiosa mientras se acercaba al rubio luego de haber saltado de las piernas de Seto.

Mokuba miró a la niña asombrado ¿papi?... ¡¿Papi?. Joey con una sonrisa se adelanto a cualquier cosa.

- "Si cariño, lo conozco hace mucho y es muy buen amigo mío. Te presento a tu tío Mokuba."- acarició la cabeza de su hija y la volteó hacia el adolescente quien aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba- "Mokuba, te presento a mi hija Darla. Está de vacaciones en este momento así que la estoy trayendo conmigo, tengo la suerte de que Seto me deja tenerla en la guardería de la empresa."

- "¡Que bien, eres mi tío también! Ahora tengo muchos tíos y tías y me gusta mucho."- explicó la pequeña con emoción.

Seto mientras tanto se dedicó a levantar los juguetes de la mesa y escuchó con alegría lo fácil que Joey y la pequeña establecían un lazo con su hermano. Eso era bueno, eso era muy bueno... ya que Seto pensaba establecer todas las conexiones posibles para mantener a esos dos en su vida para siempre. Definitivamente Mokuba era una conexión importante.

- "Tu... hija."- por fin balbuceó el muchacho mientras volvía a caer sentado tratando de digerir la nueva información... luego de un par de minutos decidió que era demasiado par digerirlo tan rápidamente.

Seto por su lado terminó de levantar los juguetes y guardarlos en la mochila de Darla que es donde la niña había traído todo de su casa.

- "Muy bien, esto y está. Vamos a comer y planear el día de mañana... por cierto Joey, Mokuba también viene con nosotros. Espero que no te moleste."

El rubio alzó las cejas ante aquello. Seto salía con unas...

- "No seas tonto Kaiba ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?."- preguntó en un primer momento sin malicia en la frase, aunque luego su rostro cambió ligeramente tornándose un poco preocupado- "Aunque en cuanto a la salida de mañana..."

- "¿Sucedió algo?."- preguntó el CEO absolutamente preocupado de pronto. Darla también comenzó a ver preocupada a su papá.

- "Bueno."- comenzó el hombre algo incómodo- "No se va a poder terminar todo el papeleo en la notaria hoy. Hay papeles que no van a estar listos hasta mañana y tengo que avanzar con todo el asunto lo más rápido posible, asi que tengo que volver a la notaría mañana en la mañana. Lo siento mucho en verdad, pero... por supuesto pueden ir tú y Darla, Seto. Con lo emocionados que estan respecto a esta salida no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería arruinarles el momento."

Seto y Darla miraron a Joey incrédulos, sobre todo Kaiba. ¡Si la idea era pasar el día todos juntos en familia! No, no, no, no... eso no podía estar pasando.

- "Pero papi."- la enana se aferró a la pierna de su padre- "Yo quiero ir contigo. ¿Vas a estar todo el día en el notacio?."- preguntó compungida.

Joey suspiró y se acuclilló junto a su hija, que siendo normalmente bastante madura para su edad igual y siempre tenía sus cuadros de chiquilla como en ese momento.

- "No, por supuesto que no voy a estar todo el día en el notario, de todas maneras los sábados solo abren hasta medio día. Pero aun asi cielito, entre salir de ese lugar, ir a la casa, cambiarme y llegar a donde esta el club. Pues bueno, me voy a demorar demasiado, tal vez ustedes ya esten saliendo de regreso a casa para entonces."

Seto soltó un gruñido.

- "Por eso te dije que te llevaba a MI notario. Esto no estaría pasando si hubieses dicho que si."- se quejó el CEO cual chiquillo.

Joey solo suspiró dispuesto a rebatir eso pero el CEO no se calló. Había estado buscando en su privilegiado cerebro la respuesta al problema y lo había encontrado en un tris de lo fácil que era.

- "Bien entonces... tomo el resto del asunto en mis manos porque vas a ir a pasar aunque sea la tarde de mañana con nosotros al club. Esto será lo que se va a hacer. Mañana ya arreglé tener el día libre así que en lugar de esperar que traigas aqui a Darla, yo iré a buscarla más temprano a tu casa. Los recojo a todos y te dejo a ti temprano en esa notaria. Me vas a dar un bolso con tu ropa de cambio porque luego de que termines los papeleos uno de mis choferes te recogerá en un carro de la compañía para llevarte directamente al club y entonces pasaremos el resto de día juntos como lo planeamos."- casi ordenó el Kaiba mayor con ese aire de autoritarismo que era tan común en él en sus años adolescentes y que aún mostraba de vez en cuando pero no tan seguido. Esta era una de esas ocasiones sin duda. Aunque luego viendo la cara de estupefacción del rubio añadió solo para no obtener luego voces de protesta- "Quienes estén a favor levanten la mano... Mokuba, tu también vas así que puedes votar. Bien, ¿en contra?... perfecto. Tres a favor, cero en contra y una abstención. Queda."- terminó de decir ante un aún incrédulo Joseph Wheeler... que obviamente era la abstención. Darla había levantado su manito casi de inmediato a favor.

Joey parpadeó y de pronto tuvo que sonreír. Había extrañado a ese Kaiba ¡Como lo había extrañado!.

- "Ok, me rindo. Me ganaron... supongo entonces que te veo mañana. ¿A que hora?."

Seto sonrió a su vez con el orgullo saliéndole por cada poro. Dos discusiones ganadas en su nueva relación con el rubio en tiempo record... le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Vamos por la tercera.

- "Lo discutiremos en la comida, después de todo es el plan inmediato ¿Vienes Mokuba?."- preguntó el castaño.

EL menor de los Kaiba sonrió ante lo visto ¡No había observado a Seto actuar así desde hacia mucho!. De nuevo el pensamiento de que aquello era un milagro volvió a su mente y asintió sin dudarlo. Tenía mucho que hablar con Joey de todas maneras, y quería ver más de este Seto nuevo en el que se había convertido su hermano.

El grupo salió de la oficina y el CEO le indicó a Alice que hiciese las últimas verificaciones para las reuniones de negocios de esa tarde y las del domingo. La eficiente mujer asintió y el grupo salió dispuesto a pasar un buen rato y disfrutar de una buena comida, asi como de terminar de ultimar detalles para el día siguiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente el CEO se levantó tan temprano como siempre y procedió a despertar a su hermano, que a pesar de ser fin de semana no se quejó en lo absoluto de ser despertado. Un gran día los esperaba.

Ambos desayunaron algo suave y se vistieron para la ocasión. Mokuba sintiéndose comfortable como siempre que iba al club y Seto sintiéndose extraño pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra, todo lo contrario.

Seto eligió un vehículo espacioso y familiar de su cochera para esa mañana en particular y minutos después estaba conduciendo sin prisas hacia la vivienda de los Wheeler. Mokuba memorizaba el camino con cuidado pues sabía que apenas pudiese iba a visitar a Joey y su hija sin dudarlo. No se iba a negar a si mismo el gusto de hacerlo. Pronto sin embargo llegaron a la zona donde Joey le había indicado el día anterior al Kaiba más joven se encontraba ubicado su hogar y Mokuba no pudo evitar notar a su hermano sonreír al parquear el carro. Ya habían llegado.

Seto se bajo calmadamente y tras dirigirse a la parte de atrás del lugar que clamaba ser un restaurante de comida rusa, tocó con firmeza el timbre, siendo recompensado con pasos apurados que bajaban las escaleras y un rubio azorado abriendo la puerta.

- "Wow! Llegaron temprano. Espérate que me faltan algunas cosas."- dijo al apuro mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa y se la metía dentro del pantalón mientras subía las escaleras con prisa.

Seto enarcó una ceja, igual que Mokuba. Una vez más su lado de CEO dominante haciendose cargo de la situación mientras tomaba aire y suspiraba.

- "Mokuba, espera aquí un momento."- ordenó mientras subía por las escaleras y pronto un alboroto se escuchaba en el piso superior. Pasos, sonrisitas infantiles y hasta una protesta callada del rubio padre. Pronto el castaño bajaba con la niña en brazos, un bolso al hombro y un perro siguiéndo a ambos- "Darla, tú y Colita se van al vehículo con Mokuba, Mokuba toma bien de la mano a Darla y no sueltes la correa de la perra."- ordenó el hombre mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo, le pasaba el pesado bolso que no solo incluía las cosas de la niña sino también la ropa de cambio del ocupado padre a Mokuba y tomaba la correa que arrastraba la mascota y la ponía en la mano libre del adolescente- "En cinco o diez minutos estoy con Joey en el carro."

El chico asintió y se fue con la niña sin prisas.

Por su parte el CEO volvió a subir y encontró a Joey tratando de peinarse a la vez que buscaba papeles que ponía en un folder abierto, listo para salir con todo cuanto antes. Sin poder contenerse acorraló al rubio contra el mueble donde buscaba dichos documentos y le robó un beso de película que dejó al atacado sin aliento y al atacante muy satisfecho.

- "¿Listo?."- preguntó casi en un ronroneo mientras le quitaba el peine al rubio y terminaba de peinarlo sin prisas y sin embargo más rápido de lo que lo hacia el propio Wheeler.

- "Eh... si... si, ya... ya tengo todo."- dijo en un tartamudeo. El castaño sonrió.

- "Entonces vamos, nos esperan."- y con eso sacó al rubio del pequeño minidepartamento y lo metió al auto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al llegar Mokuba y Darla se bajaron del coche con prontitud mientras que Seto buscaba lugar para aparcar el coche, no que le costase mucho. Privilegio de cliente VIP.

- "¡Darla espérame!."- llamó Mokuba a la niña en cuanto esta se perdió junto a la perrita camino a la puerta principal, toda llena de emoción. Mokuba suspiró mientras se acomodaba mejor los paquetes a la espalda y se disponía a trotar un poco para alcanzar a la pequeña.

- "¿Y Darla?."- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y Mokuba solo volteó para encontrar a un interrogante CEO mirándolo.

- "Corrió hacia adentro, no la pude detener."- musitó el otro apenado. Seto alzó la otra ceja.

- "Tu me hacías lo mismo de niño en todos lados, corrías ni bien te quitaba la vista de encima. En el orfanato, en las fiestas de Gozaburo... ahora sabes lo que se siente."- replicó sin embargo el otro dejando a un indignado Mokuba en el camino, al cual al final solo le quedó seguir a su hermano mayor mientras renegaba entre dientes.

- "Por lo menos ayúdame con los paquetes."- rezongó al final, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ni ayuda del mayor.

De pronto ambos vieron a la niña abrazando a Colita mientras un empleado del club parecía decirle algo... y por el rostro de la niña no era algo muy feliz. Seto ya se iba imaginando de que se trataba desde que Colita no era una perra de raza.

- "Pero digo la verdad."- escuchó de pronto el CEO decir a la niña- "Colita tiene permiso de entrar."

El jovencito, uno no muy paciente que digamos, resopló ante las palabras de la pequeña. Ante eso fue el CEO quien resopló con indignación. Sin embargo fue Mokuba quien se adelantó a decir algo en esta ocasión.

- "¿Sucede algo con nuestra invitada o con 'nuestro' perro?"- el muchachito al levantar la vista terminó por palidecer tanto que hasta daba pena.

- "Se-señores Kaiba."- se atragantó con sus propias palabras- "No... no sabía, es que... no... nada."- terminó de decir al notar que a cada palabra los ceños fruncidos de los dos adultos se acentuaban cada vez más.

- "Bien, entonces se útil y ayudamos con nuestras cosas."- agregó el adolescente de mal humor. No había nada que detestase más que la marginación, incluso de un perro, solo por no ser de 'abolengo'.

El muchacho pronto ayudaba a los Kaiba con sus cosas y mientras Seto tomaba de la mano a la nena, Mokuba iba con la correa de Colita en la propia, notando con agrado que la mascota de la niña tenía el mismo aire de superioridad que su hermano. Toda una mascota Kaiba pensó con una sonrisita traviesa, logrando que Seto lo mirase interrogante.

- "Tiene estilo."- señaló cabeceando hacia la perra y Seto no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "Si, lo noté hace tiempo."- indicó mientras alzaba a la niña en brazos para luego situarla sobre sus hombros, dándole así a la niña una mejor visión panorámica del lugar.

Darla por su parte lo miraba todo con asombro. El lugar era enorme, ya tenía a varias personas dando vueltas por allí a pesar de lo temprano que era y todo se veía divertido y atrayente. Su pequeña mente infantil otorgando pasadizos secretos tras casa árbol y en cada recoveco del lugar, con suerte algún tesoro escondido y si los hados eran buenos, tal vez algún nuevo amigo.

- "¿A dónde vamos?."- preguntó finalmente la niña y Mokuba sonrió al responder.

- "A la zona para niños, nos quedaremos allí contigo. Hoy es tu día después de todo."

Seto asintió mientras tomaba una de las manitos de Darla y depositaba un beso corto en la pequeña palma. Eso lo había conversado con Mokuba el día anterior y ambos habían decidido que esos eran los mejores planes que podían darse para el día en el club. Seto había sonreído con la luminosidad de una estrella al decidir dedicarle el día a la niña.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y efectivamente en el lugar ya habían unos cuantos niños corriendo. Fueron hasta una de las mesas vacías y luego de que el muchachito que había estado llevando sus cosas desde el estacionamiento dejase todo en una de las sillas y se retirase lo más rápidamente que sus pies le permitieron irse, ambos adultos se sentaron en las sillas mientras Darla trataba de decidir hacia dónde ir. Mokuba compadeciéndose le señaló una carpa a la derecha, a la vista llena de juegos para niños de todas las edades.

- "Nosotros cuidaremos de Colita. Ve y diviertete."- la animó Seto mientras sacaba el recipiente para agua de la mascota y le servía agua de una botella a la cuadrupeda.

A Darla no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, salió volando con dirección a la susodicha carpa bajo las atentas miradas de los Kaiba y... bueno, y de Colita. Ninguno de los dos adultos pudo evitar sonreír; aunque pronto el Kaiba mayor miraba hacia la canina que le devolvía la mirada de manera perseverante. Seto suspiró.

- "Muy bien, somos tú y nosotros ahora. Llevemos la fiesta en paz."- dijo serio el mayor y la perrita, tras una laaaarga mirada por fin decidió girar la vista, tomar un poco de agua y acostarse en el suelo en espera del regreso de su dueña. Llevar la fiesta en paz no sonaba mal después de todo.

- "Nii-sama... ¿acabas de establecer la paz con un perro?."- preguntó divertido.

- "Tu mejor no digas nada Mokuba, solo... no digas nada."

Mokuba sonrió y decidió más bien ir a comprar algo de comer. Luego de preguntarle a Seto que deseaba y de decidir entre los dos algo para Darla, el muchacho se fue bastante animado a la cafetería.

Darla entro al lugar con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Nunca había visto tantos juegos juntos en otro lugar que no fuese en el laboratorio de prueba de juguetes de Kaiba Corp., donde Seto la había llevado ya varias veces. En fin, el lugar era el sueño de cualquier niño que se preciara de ser justamente eso, un niño o niña en este caso.

Abrazó fuerte a Noir y se dispuso a recorrer todos los juegos que niños de cinco años pudiesen disfrutar. No que fuesen pocos por cierto, así que durante la siguiente hora ella y Noir fueron desde la piscina de pelotas hasta aplastar ranas con un martillo gigante de goma. Era como un sueño.

Cuando por fin la niña necesito algo de aire y relajamiento decidió ir a sentarse a uno de los asientos que estaban puestos por todo el lugar para conversar con Noir. El asunto fue, que ni bien se sentó pudo ver a unos chicos grandes molestando a otro muchachito que parecía más pequeño que ella y que si bien miraba a los otros con algo de preocupación en sus ojitos claros no parecía estar aún desesperado por ayuda. Aún así... a ella no le gustaban los abusivos.

Pronto Darla estaba en sus dos piernas de nuevo, acercándose al grupo de niños.

- "Dilo bien."- escuchó decir a uno de los mayores y su ceño se frunció.

- "Do dije bien."- escuchó al niño de ojos claros y oscuros rulos en la cabeza. Así que ese era el problema, no pronunciaba bien palabras y se estaban burlando de él. Tomando aire se acercó al grupo y pasó a través de este hasta colocarse frente al niño pequeño de cara a cara con el mayor.

- "Vete a molestar a otro."- dijo cruzándose de brazos y tirando su peor mirada al niño más grande y a sus dos amigos quienes positivamente parecían bastante sorprendidos de ver de pronto a una niñita allí, sin embargo ella no se amedrentó, ni dejó que los otros se recuperasen de su sorpresa- "Vete a molestar a otro o llamo a la encargada que está allí y te acuso."

Los niños fruncieron el ceño, no iban a meterse en un problema por culpa de un niño que no sabía pronunciar bien las palabras. El que parecía el lider hizo un gesto con el rostro y decidió irse, sus amigos pronto lo siguieron. Darla sonrió satisfecha consigo misma y volteó a ver al niño que de pronto la veía con mucha sorpresa.

- "¿Estás bien?."

- "Zi... dracias."- replicó el niñito aunque lo hizo de manera tímida. Cuando abría la boca y decía algo o bien se reían de él y se alejaban o bien se reían de él y lo molestaban. Seguro que la niña también se iba a reír de él y luego haría una de las dos cosas.

- "Uf, que bueno. Yo soy Darla y ella es Noir ¿Cómo te llamas?."- preguntó sin embargo la niña con una sonrisa que pronto contagió al niño.

- "Dr-Draco."- respondió el pequeño con un tanto de pena. Cuando otro niño llegaba a no reírse de él y ni se burlaba ni se iba y llegaba a decir su nombre, entonces si se burlaban y se reían y se iban. Lo cual era una pena, a él le gustaba mucho su nombre, su mamá lo había escogido para él.

Darla entonces abrió miró al otro niño recordando de donde conocía ese nombre.

- "¿Como el del mago de los libros? Mi papi me compró los libros de Harry Potter, me gustan mucho. Bueno, solo me compró dos libros porque no alcanzaba para más pero igual me gustaron mucho... me va a comprar el siguiente en mi próximo cumpleaños, cuando cumpla seis."- comenzó entonces la niña una animada conversación y el niñito la miró incrédulo. No solo no se había ido ni reído ni burlado, sino que hasta conversaba con él.

- "Yo tenso los libros en caza, don de mi mami. Mi papi me dos han deído todos."- respondió el niño con orgullo y Darla asintió fascinada, entonces el niñito la miró muy serio- "Do da tengo seiz... ¿quiedes sed mi daaaarding?."

Darla lo miró interrogante pero sonrió.

- "¿Tu darling?."- preguntó recordando el significado de esa palabra en inglés y más sorprendentemente entendiendo al niño por completo. Para su beneplácito... Draco sonrió.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Había pasado poco menos de dos horas mientras los hermanos hablaban tranquilos y la perrita dormitaba en el suelo en medio de los dos. No había habido ningún problema con ella puesto que no le interesaba ir a correr a ningún lugar aún cuando hacía tiempo que nadie le sujetaba la correa y por el momento tanto Seto como Mokuba disfrutaban de algo de paz y tiempo compartido. Era realmente gratificante.

O por lo menos lo fue hasta que una bola de pelos blanca corrió hasta la, hasta 5 segundos antes, durmiente Colita y se tirase sobre ella con un sonoro ladridito; lo cual ocasionó que la perrita saltase sobre sus patitas, lanzase un par de certeros mordiscos al aire e, increíblemente se subiese de un salto a las piernas del CEO tras lo cual trató de meterse tras este y entre el respaldar de la silla como buscando esconderse del incordio que de pronto había aparecido.

- "¡Dandy!."- escucharon entonces los hermanos Kaiba gritar a una voz conocida... terriblemente conocida.

- "¿Deblin?."- preguntó el CEO tratando de evitar que el perrito blanco subiese también a sus piernas puesto que seguía tratando de llegar a Colita como fuese.

- "¡Kaiba!."- apenas logró decir el otro hombre mientras paraba su carrera y cogía aire. Otro sujeto apareció detrás suyo... uno con el mismo cabello negro lacio, la misma complexión facial y el mismo color de ojos del 'chico de los dados'.

- "Gracias al cielo lo alcanzaste."- dijo el otro mientras recupeaba también el aliento y se adelantaba para coger al travieso perrito- "Lo siento mucho."- se disculpó mientras el pequeño canino se revolvía en los brazos del hombre. Increíblemente fue la perra la que respondió al gruñirle al perro con toda su alma como diciéndole '¡Y no vuelvas!'

- "¿Colita?... ¿Por qué tienes a Colita Kaiba?."- preguntó por fin Duke saliendo de su asombro.

Mokuba alzó una ceja como objetando el estar siendo ignorado y con voz algo sarcástica saludó.

- "También es genial verte de nuevo Duke. Por cierto estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar."

Duke se ruborizó todo y se disculpó con Mokuba de manera rápida, pero pronto su atención estaba de nuevo puesta en el Kaiba que casi nunca veía en el club, en la forma de vestir de éste y en la perra que se escondía detrás suyo. Una pregunta en su mente.

- "¿Joey está con ustedes?."

- "Lo estará."- respondió entonces Kaiba mientras manejaba poner a la mascota de nuevo en el suelo, aunque esta decidió entonces esconderse tras sus piernas debajo del asiento, desde donde podía observar al intruso a buen recaudo y dar un par de buenos mordiscos de advertencia si hacía falta.

- "Lo estará."- repitió Duke confundido.

- "Cuando termine lo que está haciendo."- respondió finalmente el castaño mientras suspiraba- "Pero mientras Darla y su mascota vinieron con nosotros."

- "Ooooh..."- respondió el otro entonces tomando asiento en un espacio vacio ante la mirada incrédula de su acompañante.

- "Duke, lo que haces no es muy educado que digamos."- por fin intervino dicho acompañante y manejando colocarle un arnés con correa al perrito blanco para mantenerlo quieto, procedió a presentarse- "Damian Deblin, hermano mayor de Duke. Lo siento mucho si mi Dandy les causó algún inconveniente."

Kaiba se levantó de inmediato al igual que Mokuba, intercambiando saludos. El perro, Dandy, trató infructuosamente de volver a acercarse a Colita y Duke de pronto miraba a todos como si fuesen bichos raros. Seguro la carrera tras el perro había metido más aire del usual a su cerebro, pensó Kaiba haciendo una mueca. Por su parte Damian suspiró y se sentó al lado de Duke al ver que no iba a lograr que su hermano se moviese de allí.

- "Espero que no les moleste si nos quedamos un rato por aquí."- se disculpó Damian algo apenado. Seto tan solo negó la cabeza para indicar que no había ningún problema.

- "Duke nos ha hablado vagamente de ti en el pasado."- por fin el CEO inició una conversación propiamente dicha- "Pero no nos avisó que estabas en Domino. Un placer conocerte por fin."

El hombre sonrió con algo parecido a una mueca triste.

- "Bueno, supongo entonces que se tendrán que acostumbrar a ello. Acabo de volver a la ciudad para quedarme. En realidad mi hijo y yo nos acabamos de mudar para quedarnos."- rectificó sus palabras.

Seto no era un hombre de preguntar asuntos delicados, podía leer entre líneas que algo había pasado para que solo fuesen el mayor de los Deblin y su hijo. No su esposa... divorcio, tal vez algo peor.

- "¿Y tu esposa?"- preguntó sin embargo Mokuba y a Seto le dieron ganas de darle un buen zape en la cabeza, sobre todo al ver la sombra que oscureció los ojos de ambos hermanos.

- "Soy viudo."- se las arregló para responder el otro con una sonrisa forzada. Mokuba se arrepintió enormemente de haber preguntado, trató de arreglarlo.

- "Emmm, voy por algo de tomar ¿les gustaría algo?."

Seto suspiró y asintió, los otros aprovecharon para pedir algo también y el chico se fue dejando a los tres en un silencio algo pesado. Afortunadamente al volver todo parecía estar más tranquilo.

Los cuatro adultos hablaron de cosas mundanas entonces por casi 40 minutos. Acerca del trabajo de Damian que había logrado ser transferido a la sucursal del Banco Mundial en Domino que era su lugar de trabajo, acerca del milagro de ver allí a los Kaiba y de paso de la queja de Mokuba a su amigo al no haberle dado información tan preciada como la vuelta de Joey Wheeler a escena, ante lo cual Duke tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Y la conversación hubiese seguido si no fuese por la infantil interrupción de dos niños acompañados de una joven rubia muy familiar para los Kaiba.

- "¡Papá! ¡Pod que te fuistez!."- un niño de oscuro cabello ensortijado se tiró encima del mayor de los Deblin, haciéndole perder la correa que sujetaba al persistente perrito que durante todo el tiempo había tratado de ir al encuentro de su nueva amiga, causando un lío mientras que de pronto Seto lideaba de nuevo con los dos perros, Darla miraba curiosa y la recién llegada soltaba un maletín sobre las piernas de Duke.

- "La próxima vez no dejen botadas sus cosas Deblin, eso incluye al niño."- Rebecca miró desafiante al empresario creador del juego de dados antes de adelantarse hacia su sorprendido novio y sentarse en sus faldas- "Hola Mokuba... espero me hayas extrañado. Linda la hija de Joey ¿verdad?"- saludó melosa antes de dar una mirada al otro Kaiba, reír apenas y saludar con un- "Cuñado."- al hombre que por fin había logrado calmar a los perritos y entregaba de nuevo la correa al Deblin mayor, para completa desilusión de Dandy y completa calma de Colita.

- "Hola tío Duke."- saludó la niña antes de ir hasta donde Seto para dar sus últimas noticias- "¡Seto mira! Hice un nuevo amigo, se llama Draco y somos darlings."- sonrió feliz.

Seto enarcó una ceja y Damian miró sorprendido a la niña ¿Darlings?... nunca creyó que su niño le diese dicho título a alguien, por lo menos no tan pronto.

- "¿Es tu darling, cielo?."- preguntó el padre y el niño asintió muy seguro mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su padre.

- "Zi."- respondió el niño sin dudar y el padre sonrió mientras le acariciaba suavemente los rebeldes rulos negros.

- "¿Por qué darling?."- preguntó Seto un tanto celoso de que un niño desconocido hasta cierto sentido haya decidido que Darla era algo suyo.

- "Supongo que la niña es especial. Darling es el apodo que yo le daba a Alexia, la madre de Draco; nunca pensé que él llamase así a alguien más. Creo que me hace sentir feliz."- finalizó el padre, una mirada entre melancólica y aliviada estampada en su rostro, miró hacia la pequeña pelinegra- "Gracias por ser la darling de mi hijo pequeña."

- "Esta bien."- respondió Darla mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo que Seto le estaba pasando. Su estomago había comenzado a pedir comida, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y su papi aún no llegaba. Decidió esperar un poco más antes de pedir comida.

- "¿Draco? ¿Fan de Harry Potter?."- preguntó entonces Mokuba animado y Damian volvió a sonreír melancólico.

- "Y también fan de The Lord Of The Rings al igual que mi esposa."- mi esposa, aún en presente no pudieron evitar notar los hermanos Kaiba- "Nos conocimos en una comic-con en los Estados Unidos. Ella iba de Legolas y yo de Aragorn, juro que fue amor a primera vista... y ella dijo que era lo correcto, después de todo Aragorn y Legolas eran su pareja favorita en el fandom... terminé loco por una mujer fanática de las parejas homo de las series y que estaba aún con menos tornillos en el cerebro que yo. Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado."- recordó soñador mientras Duke miraba a su hermano entristecido y los hermanos Kaiba y Rebecca se sentían un tanto mal por haberle recordado aquello al pobre hombre. Pero este no parecía sentirse mal por los recuerdos, todo lo contrario y lo demostró continuando con una sonrisa- "Habíamos decidido llenarnos de suficientes niños como para ponerles los nombres de nuestros personajes favoritos, pero Alexia enfermó poco antes de dar a luz a Draco y luego de eso su salud nunca mejoro. En fin, les quiero presentar entonces formalmente a nuestro hijo, Draco Aragorn Deblin, mi mayor orgullo."

Los hermanos Kaiba enarcaron una ceja al unísono y Rebecca tuvo que reír un poco. Ese hombre o estaba muy loco o era muy valiente para ponerle ese nombre a su retoño... pero después de todo fue un nombre dado con amor. Sonrió y tomó la palabra.

- "Suena adorable."- dijo aún sentada en las piernas de su chico y una vocecita infantil estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

- "Si, a mi me gusta mucho también. Y también me gusta su pelo"- añadió Darla y el niñito sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho desde la muerte de su madre.

- "¡Ah! tiene los mismos rulos de la darling mamá, ¿verdad mi cielo? saltarines como los de ella."

El pequeño rió asintiendo y Darla los miró pensativa. Justo en ese momento un rubio llegó agitado hacia la mesa guiado por uno de los empleados del lugar.

- "Siento la tardanza."- dijo tomando algo de aire cuando divisó las caras conocidas- "¡Duke! no sabía que venías ¿Rebecca eres tú? ¡Qué crecida!... ¿Qué haces en las piernas de Mokuba?."

- "¡Papi!"- la niña se lanzó a los brazos de su padre sin perder tiempo para saludarlo mientras los saludos de los demás llegaban casi a la vez- "Vamos papi, tienes que cambiarte para que podamos almorzar."- casi arrastró la niña al hombre mientras tomaba la bolsa donde estaba la ropa de cambio del mayor y lo dirigía hacia donde estaban unas carpas dispuestas especialmente para que los socios se cambiasen.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, Joey no habían protestado ni un poquito ante las órdenes dadas por la niña. Internamente ninguno podía culparlo.

- "Ey nena ¿Y cómo así diste con Darla y Draco?."- preguntó Mokuba de pronto, esa interrogante flotando en su mente desde hacía varios minutos.

Rebecca enarcó una ceja.

- "Obvio por como se ve. Aunque me parece raro, me pregunto si Joey no tendría intenciones ocultas al enredarse con la madre de la niña."

- "¿A qué te refieres?... aunque me parece que me recuerda a alguien, pero no se exactamente a quien... ¿qué tiene eso que ver?."- preguntó confundido el menor de los Kaiba.

Duke y Seto asintieron ante lo dicho por Mokuba, Darla realmente les recordaba a alguien solo que no les terminaba de venir a la mente exactamente a quien.

Rebecca miró entonces a todos los otros en verdadero asombro ¿No se habían dado cuenta? ¡Si era idéntica a Mokuba!... La cabellera negra y espesa, la forma elongada del rostro. Si los ojos fuesen azul grisaceos en lugar de azules eléctricos fácil y podía pasar por una pequeña réplica de Mokuba, tanto así que si no fuese porque era imposible debido a la edad, ella hubiese estado segura de que Mokuba se había vuelto padre. Solo por eso se acercó al par de niños que cargaban las cosas que habían encontrado abandonadas y se había sorprendido al conocer la identidad de la niña y del niño. Pero volviendo a su pregunta inicial ¿Es que estaban ciegos?.

- "¿Nena?."

- "Aish olvídalo. Me das dolor de cabeza."- replicó la otra entrando en una de sus repentinas faces de mal humor mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de pronto, dejando frías las piernas de Mokuba en el acto.

Mokuba se olvido entonces de todo, incluyendo su anterior pregunta. Odiaba que Rebecca se enojase con él, sobre todo cuando no tenía la más puñetera idea de porque. Los siguientes minutos, era sabido por Seto y Duke, el joven Kaiba se los iba a pasar tratando de ganarse el perdón por algo que ni ellos entendían en realidad. Las mujeres eran muy complicadas, de suerte que a ellos les gustaba los hombres pensaron al unísono y por separado.

Mientras tanto, en la zona de cambio de ropa, Joey salió de una de las carpas para encontrar a Darla mirándolo de manera fija.

- "¿Sucede algo hija?."- preguntó poniéndose a su altura, reconociendo las ganas de su hija de hablarle de algo en el acto.

- "Papi... ¿Yo me parezco a mi mamá?."- preguntó entonces de pronto, sacando por completo a Joey de contexto. Nunca, jamás Darla le había preguntado antes sobre su madre... pero por supuesto era algo natural que ella lo hiciese en algún momento y él se había prometido tratar de estar preparado para cuando la pregunta llegase. Solo que al parecer no lo estaba, no en absoluto... el hombre aspiró hondo tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de aquella mujer bañada en sangre y mugre, aquellos ojos llenos de locura mientras lo quitaba del camino. Ojos cubiertos por mechones sucios de cabellos negro- "¿Papi?... ¿Te puse triste?, lo siento. Ya no pregunto."- dijo entonces de pronto la niña, haciendo que Joey la abrazara en el acto.

- "Ay hija, no te preocupes. Son cosas mías... de adulto tonto sabes, y tienes derecho a preguntar. Solo que... creo que soy yo quien no sabe que responder. Dame... dame algo de tiempo mi vida, te contaré lo que pueda algún día, solo dame algo de tiempo."

La niña miró a su padre de manera prolongada y asintió finalmente. Joey volvió a abrazarla... entonces una frase escapó de sus labios. Darla tenía derecho a saber algo.

- "Tienes el cabello negro como ella."- fue todo lo que le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabecita amada con suavidad. Si, algún día tendría el valor de decirle a Darla la verdad, pero no iba a ser ese día ni ningún día cercano. Eso podía asegurarlo.

Unos minutos después, con Joey ya cambiado en una ropa más cómoda y mucho más tranquilo y todos en la mesa de nuevo por fin ordenaron algo para comer, ninguno realmente dispuesto a meterse al agua para no perder tan ameno momento que estaban pasando. Tal vez un rato luego del almuerzo.

Finalmente un par de horas luego del almuerzo y tras una buena zambullida en la piscina por parte de Duke y Mokuba y un momento alegre para los padres presentes (más Seto) con los niños en la zona infantil de la misma, Mokuba decidió terminar de pasar la tarde junto a Rebecca, a quien le propuso una ida al cine y luego ir a cenar algo.

Darla y Draco andaban correteando junto a Colita y Dandy de un lado para el otro bajo la atenta mirada de Duke y Damian, sin embargo Seto y Joey brillaban por su ausencia.

- "Oye Duke ¿Has visto a mi hermano?."- vino entonces la obvia pregunta del muchacho a uno de los presentes.

- "Se fue a comprar algo de tomar para los niños junto a Joey hace un rato."- le indicó señalando con una mano hacia la zona donde se encontraba la cafetería.

El chico agradeció encaminándose junto a Rebecca hacia donde le habían indicado.

Efectivamente luego de caminar un rato por entre las carpas donde los socios se cambiaban y que por la hora estaba desierto, los dos muchachos divisaron a los otros dos caminando sin prisas, conversando y hasta riendo un poco, sobretodo les llamó la atención el momento en el cual el rubio se sonrojó por completo al tiempo que el CEO reía de manera franca y abierta. Pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de enterarse de que se trataba el chiste, porque justo en ese instante el castaño miró amoroso al aún sonrojado rubio y entrelazando una mano con la del joven padre dio un suave tirón a éste y se fundió en un beso suave pero apasionado al mismo tiempo que hizo que Joey en un principio se sorprendiera y luego se entregase al momento. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ambos se separasen y retomasen el camino a paso tranquilo. La otra pareja se quedo de piedra por un instante, aunque luego con una sonrisa pícara Rebbeca rompió la tensión del ambiente.

- "Y yo que ya estaba haciendo planes para darles un empujoncito a esos dos... parece que mi cuñadito no pierde el tiempo."- bromeó la rubia a costillas del CEO.

Mokuba solo exhaló un suspiro con una gran sonrisa adornando de pronto su rostro.

- "Si, eso parece."- exclamó el chico bastante contento por lo que acababa de ver.

Era como si toda la pesadilla ocurrida años atrás por fin estuviese siendo superada y la vida le ofeciese a su hermano la oportunidad de ser feliz que tanto lo había esquivado hasta ese momento.

- "Seeeh..."- volvió a decir al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Rebecca y la jalaba en la dirección contraria- "Ven, vamos a despedirnos de los otros, diremos que no los encontramos."

- "Está bien... tío Mokuba. Ahahahaha, parece que el mote nuevo estaba bien dado después de todo."

- "Eso parece nena."- sonrió el chico pensando que de ese momento en adelante iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que su hermano fuese por fin feliz, felicidad que al parecer se encontraba al lado de Joey y la pequeña Darla Wheeler. El chico tenía un muy buen latido sobre todo el asunto.

Le regaló un beso en la mejilla a su enamorada solo de lo contento que se sentía luego de haber presenciado lo visto un rato atrás. Rebecca sonrió otra vez.

- "Eres un fresa Mokuba."- lo regañó en broma.

- "Lo soy."- aceptó el otro- "Pero no me importa. Ahora todo por fin está bien, no hay nada que pueda salir mal."- dijo muy confiado.

Rebecca enarcó una ceja.

En serio ¿que podría estar mal ahora que Seto andaba en la nube 9 del amor?.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sábado por la noche y las ruedas del avión tocaban por fin la superficie de la pista de aterrizaje. Había sido un vuelo largo, bastante largo para poder volver. 17 condenadas horas en el avión que aún en primera clase mataban a cualquiera.

Salió como pudo del su asiento, ignorando olímpicamente a las aeromozas que se desvivían por darle algo más de atención antes de decirle adiós. ¡No quería eso! solo quería volver a pisar su hogar, comer la comida de su abuela y abrazarlos a todos.

Por fin sus pulmones se inflamaron con el aire de Domino al llegar a la puerta. Aspiró profundo y se dispuso a bajar... casi huyendo de las aeromozas. En serio, le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Acomodó su camiseta desgastada y se subió un poco más el viejo pantalón de jean gris que en la carrera se le había instalado en la cadera. Se subió los lentes de sol a la parte superior de la cabeza ya que siendo de noche no le servían de mucho y esbozó una sonrisita traviesa mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que le iba a dar a todos en casa, no había avisado que llegaba.

Pasó junto a todos los demás viajeros VIP por la aduana rápida, su pobre pasaporte apenas soportando otro sello más... iba a tener que volver a renovarlo ese año. Revisó todas sus cámaras con total desfachatez en el suelo y las volvió a colocar en sus cajas, ninguna lente estaba rota. Pidió de favor que le llamaran a un taxi con una sonrisa rechazando de paso ese último vaso de jugo que le ofrecían... en serio, solo quería llegar a casa. Lo único que le reventaba el hígado era que ya tenía programado trabajo para todo el mes que iba a pasar en Dómino, comenzando por el lunes de la siguiente semana... lo cual solo le daba un día para dormir y apretujar a todos en casa. Vida cruel la del pobre asalariado... que viaja en primera clase.

Le hicieron un llamado, su taxi estaba listo y tenía a alguien que le iba a ayudar con las maletas. Sonrió siguiendo al sujeto que empujaba el carrito del aeropuerto con su equipaje. Sin importar que, ya estaba en casa.

- "Prepárate Dómino... Dido ha vuelto."

**Fin del décimo capítulo**

**Notas de autor:**

Sep... sigo viva y este fic sigue en publicación aunque muchos no lo crean. Gracias gente a todos aquellos que me han escrito poniendo sus comentarios... y luego suplicando por la continuación (por eso gracias a en Slasheaven a Lucila; en Amor-yaoi a Bima cuyos actualiza se salieron del recuadro, a XinislovemeXD por sus palabras dulces, a Miho Nagisa, a Akila Elric y a arael28; y en fanfiction a mi querido Rena que lleva tantos años conmigo y a quien adoro así como a todas aquellas personas que leen el fic y esperan en silencio. Se que soy una autora malagradecida con ustedes, ahora que mi vida esta 'ligeramente' más ordenada estoy tratando de seguir con los fics antiguos... vamos, que si termine 'No basta mi eternidad...' luego de 4 años de haberlo dejado entonces por lógica voy a continuar este hasta terminarlo. Aunque falte un tiempo, pero mientras tenga vida y no caiga en coma lo continúo. Palabra chibinekiana.

En fin, aparecieron muchos nuevos personajes en este capítulo. Ténganlos en cuenta que son importantes para lo que continua. En serio espero que les haya gustado y el próximo chapter aparecerá en menos de un año (en realidad para dentro de un par de meses si sigo con mi itinerario). Is a promise with you my dear public.

Love you all!

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Título: Razón de vida**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Yu Gi Oh!", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Randa de mi corazón felino! esto es aún para ti con todo el amor del mundo gatuno. Espero que lo disfrutes. Extrañe tener tu saludo por mi cumple este año. Supongo que estas ocupada con la vida. Igual ¡Aqui un pequeño pero pronto capítulo para ti con mucho miaulove!

**Capítulo XI: Días de presentaciones y estrenos o... una semana de pesadilla**

Era lunes y una nueva semana daba inicio... una semana bastante ocupada para cierto CEO que aún alistaba todo para el estreno de la primera novela de su autoría. Mentiría si llegaba a decir que no estaba 'algo' nervioso, pero por suerte nadie le pregunto.

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana y todo el elenco y staff de la producción estaba en el set. Seto revisó todo exhaustivamente una vez más: horarios, equipo, escenarios... hasta la comida de los descansos, antes de decidir dejar todo en manos del director y retirarse dispuesto a ver los resultados de lo que deberían ser las grabaciones para la primera mitad del capítulo que era lo que estaba programado para ese día.

En realidad el estreno se iba a dar el día viernes... si, de esa semana, un poco apurado pero si demoraba más Seto era capaz de dar marcha atrás con todo. Desnudar una parte de su alma aunque el mundo no lo supiese no era algo fácil de hacer, mucho menos para alguien tan reservado como lo era él. La idea era grabar lunes y martes... miércoles de ser necesario para ultimar detalles. Comenzar a trabajar la edición de dicho capítulo desde el martes mismo con lo que se iba avanzando de tal manera que el miércoles por la noche o a más tardar el jueves por la mañana todo estuviese listo y estrenar el viernes. Sonaba sencillo y estaba demostrando ser un infierno en la tierra, nada por que preocuparse demasiado muchas gracias. Seto Kaiba había pasado por varios escenarios infernales de todo tipo y calibre a través de su corta vida y había sobrevivido a todos, este nuevo reto no iba a ser menos... pero eso no quitaba que de todas maneras estaba al borde de la desesperación interna.

Pero todo iba a salir bien. Todo TENIA que salir bien.

Un suspiro escapó a sus labios antes de dar el visto bueno a todo y dirigirse al carro privado que lo haría dejar los Studios KC para dirigirse a su oficina en el edificio principal de la empresa. Casi no pudo evitar tirarse a si mismo dentro del asiento de la parte posterior del carro justo antes de que su chofer comenzara a manejar. No comenzaba la semana y ya se sentía exhausto... y pensar que el fin de semana lo pasó tan bien... estaba bien la tarde anterior... no estaba tan bien ese día.

Un abrazo y un beso tanto de Darla como de Joey... necesitaba un poco de eso para sobrevivir el día. Miró el reloj... unas pocas horas y se aferraría a ellos como si fuesen su tabla de salvación personal, ese fue el pensamiento del pobre hombre mientras atravesaba en carro la cuidad.

Y para el martes la cosa estaba aún más peliaguda. Seto había tenido que arreglar el día anterior no solo un contrato cuasi millonario para la construcción de una serie de negocios en varios países de Sudamérica, no solo había tenido que ver la renovación de permisos para varios de sus negocios en un par de países de Asia; sino que había tenido que lidiar con las peticiones insufribles de más de un actor y con la 'alegría' de Darla al anunciar que... Oh emoción: Dido había vuelto a casa.

- "¡Seto!"- había entrado la niña corriendo a Kaiba Corp y se había trepado a los brazos del CEO de manera casi inmediata y no había parado de rebotar emocionada entre dichos brazos ni un momento- "¡Adivina, adivina!."- había pedido la chiquilla emocionada, arrancándole una sonrisa al castaño.

- "Me rindo. ¿Paso algo bueno?."- preguntó el otro tratando de esconder todo el stress emocional que llevaba a cuestas en ese momento.

- "¡Dido está en casa!."- contestó la enana mientras Joey por fin llegaba al lado de ambos y le sonreía a Seto de manera conciliadora- "Y trajo muchos trajes nuevos para Noir y cosas para mi papi y para mi! ¡Y ha viajado un montón!... ¡Y se va a quedar por mucho tiempo!."- terminó de decir emocionada mientras Seto intentaba por todas las formas posibles de no perder su sonrisa ante las 'maravillosas' noticias.

- "Ya... veo."- respondió el hombre mientras emprendían el camino a la guardería para dejar a Darla en dicho lugar. El rubio le ofreció una mirada de disculpa cuando su hija comenzó a enumerar una por una todas las cosas 'supergenialosas' (que al parecer era una palabra inventada por Dido) que habían hecho el día anterior y Seto solo pudo asentir. Si todo eso hacía tan feliz a Darla entonces todo estaba bien.

Una vez que dejaron a Darla en la guardería (y por supuesto tras quedar el CEO con la niña de que esta se apersonaría en su oficina para sus asuntos supersecretos un par de horas después) Seto acompañó a Joey hasta el puesto que le tocaba atender esa semana y allí nuevamente el rubio se disculpó, aunque esta vez de una forma un tanto más hablada.

- "Lo siento, Darla adora a Dido como puedes ver y no para de hablar de lo que hacen una vez que empieza. Le durará un par de días como mucho."- dijo el otro con una sonrisa de disculpa encima de todo y el CEO solo pudo asentir y dejarlo pasar.

- "No hay problema."- sonrió el otro.

Aunque luego, escuchar de Dido durante casi todo el resto de la mañana y la tarde no ayudó mucho al hombre con sus nervios... y así llegó el martes con el asunto aún más peliagudo.

El martes llegó con uno de los actores menores de edad con un ligero caso de nariz constipada por un problema de alergia al polen de las flores de un parque cercano al set de grabación, con una actriz secundaria dándose aires de diva y exigiendo mil y un cosas, con dos delegaciones de contratistas de dos países diferentes exigiendo ser recibidos el mismo día a la misma hora, además de que tenía que comenzar a planear el itinerario de su próximo campeonato de Duelo de Monstruos que comenzaba hasta en tres largos meses pero cuyos detalles se exigían desde ya.

Darla ese día se la iba a pasar al lado de su rubio padre y él no estaba de buen humor. Ya había ladrado y casi mordido a un par de sus citas de negocios de esa mañana y su humor no parecía ir a mejorar. Y eran apenas... las 10:49 horas de la mañana. Faltaba mucho para el almuerzo.

El intercomunicador sonó. Kaiba suspiró impaciente, una migraña de proporciones estratosféricas amenazando con apoderarse de él.

- "Dime Alice."- Seto contestó tratando de modular su voz.

- "Señor, su cita de las 11 de la mañana ya llegó. Se que es un poco temprano, pero ¿Desea que lo haga pasar?."

Seto se masajeó el puente de la nariz. ¿Tenía una cita a las 11:00 hrs.? Argh, como fuese... mejor hacerlo pasar, acabar rápido con lo que sea y continuar con el día.

- "Por favor Alice, hazlo pasar."- fue la respuesta del jefe y aprovechó los pocos segundos que tuvo antes de que se abriese la puerta para tratar de componerse un poco.

Efectivamente la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre joven, a la mitad de sus veinte y vestido con un traje formal azul oscuro que exudaba buen gusto y confort, un maletín un poco grande para ser simplemente de negocios, unos lentes oscuros que le daban un aire un tanto rebelde y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- "Señor Kaiba, muchas gracias por recibirme."- comenzó el hombre con soltura y Kaiba se paró para corresponder al apretón de manos que se le ofrecía.

- "Teniendo en cuenta que tenía una cita previa, creo que no debe de agradecerme. Dígame en que lo puedo ayudar."- preguntó el hombre dándose cuenta de pronto que ni siquiera tenía idea de a quien se dirigía ni cuál era su asunto en Kaiba Corp.

- "Permítame presentarme, soy Dimitri Dominic..."- y eso fue suficiente para que Kaiba lo interrumpiese con un gruñido que no se pudo evitar en lo absoluto. Normalmente no era tan... poco educado con sus visitas (ya no por lo menos) pero no estaba de humor en absoluto.

Dimitri Dominic, el fotógrafo de la alta sociedad del mundo entero. Había fotografiado de todo y a todos, desde la realeza de casi todos los países hasta los cantantes de pop del momento durante los últimos tres años, que fue justo cuando se decidió a cambiar de rama puesto que antes era 'El fotógrafo de guerra' más aclamado de la época. Sus fotos en el campo de batalla habían sido increíblemente shockeantes y crudas, y las tomas que lograba además para reportajes sobre la vida en los barrios más peligrosos en casi todo el mundo habían sido tan realistas que la gente odiaba y amaba por igual todo aquello que la cámara de dicho hombre captaba. Una carrera absolutamente prometedora que de pronto fue cambiada en 180º cuando el sr. Dominic decidió dejar las calles y tomar por asalto las pasarelas, luego los escenarios y fiestas, palacios y todo lo que se cruzara frente a su lente para hacerse de otra carrera absolutamente prometedora.

Ahora el sr. Dominic tenía contrato exclusivo con una de las revistas de entretenimiento de mayor difusión a nivel mundial y si, dicha revista: Diamond Stars (nombre simple para tan importante revista mensual) le había solicitado meses atrás una entrevista y él había aceptado. Por supuesto en su momento no se imaginó que justo iban a acordar tener la entrevista en un día tan horriblemente estresante para él.

- "Sr. Dominic."- comenzó el CEO con voz cansada mientras este borraba la sonrisa afable y se quitaba los lentes enarcando una ceja- "Lo siento mucho. Sé que no estoy siendo un buen anfitrión y que tenía una cita previa con ustedes para este encuentro, pero en verdad... no es un buen momento."- dijo el hombre con aire cansado y un poco fastidiado.

- "Veo..."- respondió el fotógrafo con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro- "Entonces para cuando podría darse la entrevista, si no es mucha molestia saber."- inquirió el otro tratando de no sonar maleducado, aunque claro la situación no estaba saliendo como debería y su fastidio era obvio.

- "Prometo que mi gente hablará con sus superiores para concertar otra cita. Disculpe de nuevo sr. Dominic, pero no estoy en condiciones de dar ninguna entrevista en estos instantes, mucho menos de tener una sesión de fotos. Nuevamente mis disculpas."

El joven frunció los labios un poco en señal de inconformidad, pero no dijo nada más. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras más con el CEO decidió salir de la oficina puesto que nada más podía hacerse. Un rato después Seto Kaiba estaba de nuevo solo en su oficina, hundiendo el rostro cansado entre sus brazos mientras suspiraba esperando algo de tranquilidad. No se le hizo realidad ese deseo, cinco minutos después estaba recibiendo una llamada del set de grabación y no le quedaba otra que desaparecer de su oficina durante toda la mañana para atender los problemas del día... iba a tener que lidiar con dichos problemas si no quería que su vida se acabase antes que la novela. Pero un paso a la vez, primero a resolver los problemas del día y luego a aprender a hacerlo de manera más rápida.

- "Alice."- llamó a su secretaria mientras abría la puerta y la miraba cara a cara- "Cancela o pasa todo lo que tengo para la tarde... y discúlpame con Joseph y con Darla sobre el almuerzo. Estoy saliendo en este momento para los Studios KC, regreso a más tardar a las 3 de la tarde."

La mujer miró apenada a su jefe mientras asentía. Esperaba que el sr. Kaiba no sufriese de un ataque de cansancio o de nervios antes de que llegase el viernes.

Mientras tanto...

El fotógrafo de la revista Diamond Stars caminaba desganado por el estacionamiento de Kaiba Corp., pensando en lo que le diría a su jefe. Estaba seguro que efectivamente luego iba a tener la tan ansiada entrevista, sin embargo eso dejaba un espacio importante en blanco para la edición del mes que venía y no iba a ser fácil de llenar. La gente estaba esperando algo con el apellido Kaiba con K mayúscula y él ya no lo tenía. Ni siquiera una toma, ni una palabra... nada.

Fue entonces que se chocó con alguien, un joven de larga cabellera negra sujeta en una cola y vestido con jeans negros desteñidos y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Un chico fácilmente reconocible en el lugar.

- "Lo siento, no te vi."- se disculpó el adolescente y el otro desestimó con un movimiento de mano el asunto.

- "Mokuba Kaiba ¿Cierto?."

- "Sep, ese soy yo. ¿Nos conocemos?."

- "No realmente, mi nombre es Dimitri Dominic..."

- "¡El fotógrafo!... wow, me encantaron tus fotos de la última boda real europea. Estuvieron fantásticas."- lo felicitó el chico interrumpiéndolo en el proceso. Por alguna razón la gran mayoría reaccionaba igual ni bien decía su nombre.

- "Vaya, gracias. No pensé que un muchacho joven como tu se interesase en fotos como esas. Estoy agradablemente sorprendido."

- "De nada. Ey, y ¿qué te trajo a Kaiba Corp?."- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, luego recordó algo y su mirada se ilumino- "¡Cierto! mi hermano tenía una entrevista programada. ¿Ya la terminaron?."- preguntó viendo su reloj... si no se equivocaba la entrevista era para las once y apenas y eran las... ¿11:09?.

Dimitri Dominic suspiró y procedió a hacerle un pequeño recuento de la conversación al joven Kaiba, quien miró con pena al hombre.

- "Lo siento por eso. Seto ha estado de un humor medio raro estos días y bastante estresado. Pero es un hombre de palabra y definitivamente va a cumplir con su palabra y te va a dar la entrevista y la sesión de fotos."- trató de animarlo, entonces se dio cuenta- "¿Y tu reportero?."

- "No pudo venir. Yo iba a hacer ambas cosas. He entrevistado antes, así que no iba a ser ningún problema."

Entonces una mirada de esperanza cruzó por los ojos del hombre. La revista esperaba por la entrevista a alguien con el apellido Kaiba... nadie le dijo que necesariamente tenía que ser el mayor de los dos hermanos.

- "¿Y qué tal tú Mokuba?... ¿te interesaría que te entrevistara?."

Mokuba abrió los ojos entre emocionado y resignado, no era la primera vez que trataban de ponerlo de sustituto de Seto en una entrevista y aunque por lo general rechazaba dichas propuestas... bueno, era Dimitri Dominic quien le estaba proponiendo la entrevista.

Mokuba aceptó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El miércoles pasó casi igual que el martes, con la única diferencia de que Darla se la pasó junto a Seto, cosa que ayudó al hombre a no saltar del techo del edificio ese día y el jueves llegó con Seto Kaiba casi subiéndose por las paredes desde temprano. Estratégicamente el hombre mandó a Darla a ayudar a su rubio padre de nuevo mientras él se quedaba arreglando los problemas que de pronto venían, no de uno en un sino en manada. Los muy desgraciados.

Con suerte iba a poder arreglar un poco la expresión de su rostro para verse normal durante el almuerzo. Porque ese día SI iba a comer con la familia Wheeler a como de lugar.

Ese día había comenzado con problemas con la edición final del capítulo estreno, los cuales había resuelto no sin antes seguro adelantar la aparición de canas en su cabellera. Luego de eso había tenido que ir directo al despacho de abogados de KC por culpa de una demanda que le habían hecho. Una sin pies ni cabeza y cuyo asunto fue resuelto en un tris. Pero aún así le quedo el mismo mal sabor de boca que le daban todas las condenadas demandas con las que alguna vez se había cruzado.

Fue a casi media hora del almuerzo, mientras Seto Kaiba decidía muy seriamente si tirarse o no por una ventana, que Mokuba llegó feliz como una perdiz a la oficina de su hermano. Por lo menos alguien estaba de buenas, pensó el CEO.

- "Buenos días Mokuba."- saludó el pobre hombre estresado a su hermano menor, el cual hizo un puchero de preocupación al ver a su hermano tan cansado y desganado.

- "Hola Seto, no te vi en la mañana antes de que tuvieses que salir. Ni ayer en todo el día ¿Todo bien? te ves un poco... no tan bien."

- "Si..."- dijo el otro cansado mientras se enderezaba en su asiento- "Tu en cambio te ves muy bien ¿Buenas noticias?."

- "¡Ah! Si, a que no sabes. Me encontré anteayer con el fotógrafo que te vino a ver cuando llegaba por el estacionamiento."

- "Si... el sr. Dominic. Tengo que arreglar una nueva cita con el equipo de la revista para una entrevista. No quedé muy bien el martes con eso."- dijo el hombre con aire cansado y Mokuba volvió a sentir lástima por su hermano.

- "Si bien, pues espero que lo hagas cuando estés de mejor ánimo, porque sino tu entrevista no le llegará a la mía ni a los talones."

El castaño miró interrogante a su hermano menor y este sonrió medio coquetón.

- "Hablamos un rato cuando lo conocí y me propuso ser su entrevistado."- el mayor enarcó una ceja y Mokuba sonrió imaginando cuales eran los pensamientos de su hermano- "Se lo que piensas, yo mismo lo pensé. Otra vez me querían como un pobre reemplazo tuyo... pero igual acepté, es Dimitri Dominic después de todo. Y debo decir con total satisfacción que me equivoqué."- dijo el chico muy alegre- "Jamás me sentí tan cómodo dando una entrevista Seto, en serio... primera vez que el tema de conversación soy yo y no tú o mi papel como tu sucesor en la empresa. Me muero porque salga la revista a fin de mes y mostrársela a mi nena. Las fotos que me tomó también salieron geniales aunque sea yo mismo quien lo diga."

Las cejas de Seto casi desaparecieron un momento bajo su cerquillo de lo mucho que le sorprendió escuchar aquello, pero pronto su expresión de incredulidad fue reemplazada con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera. O por lo menos fue así hasta que Mokuba volvió a abrir la boca.

- "Y hacía siglos que no me reía como cuando Dimitri se puso a imitarte mientras recordaba como lo despachaste. No creo que estés en su lista de regalos de navidad este año hermano. En serio."- el muchacho bromeó mientras miraba risueño al castaño.

Seto Kaiba decidió entonces que el bendito fotógrafo tampoco estaba en su lista de regalos navideños en todo caso. No le gustaba cuando la gente se mofaba de él aún cuando a su hermano le hiciera gracia. Estuvo a punto de contestar algo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar... malditos problemas en manada ¡Mil y un veces malditos!. Grrr...

~.~.~.~.~.~

El día viernes llegó con Seto Kaiba hecho un mar de nervios en su interior. Por supuesto nadie lo imaginaba pero así era, y es que ¿que CEO se llenaba de nervios solo por el estreno de una mísera novela cuando había prácticamente un estreno semanal como mínimo entre novelas, series, especiales, cartoons, documentales y otros en la cadena televisiva en general?. Pero estaba nervioso y trataba de no demostrarlo. Faltaban escasas 10 horas para el estreno de 'A Hielo y Fuego' y ni todas las reuniones, tratos comerciales o proyectos nuevos podían quitar eso de su mente... tal vez el almuerzo con los Wheeler en unas pocas horas le hiciera bajar un poco tanto nervio.

El intercomunicador sonó.

- "¿Si Alice?."- respondió una vez que sintió que su voz iba a salirle lo suficientemente modulada.

- "Los representantes de el terreno para el parque temático en Australia han llegado señor."

- "Ah, si... bien. Que pasen."- fue la respuesta del CEO... ese día ya perfilaba como un día laaaargo.

Y cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y el pobre hombre tenía más nudos que estómago, se encontró con una parlanchina Darla que solo le hablaba otra vez de...

- "Y entonces Dido dijo que a Noir le quedaba mejor el vestido lila que el amarillo y se lo cambié. ¿Y sabes que Seto? tenía razón. Dido sabe mucho de modas."- le explicaba la niña una vez más las maravillas de tener a la tal Dido al lado. El CEO solo asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada puesto que no le gustaba que la mujercita esa se hubiese transformado de pronto en el centro del universo de la pequeña pelinegra. Pero ella era parte de la vida de la niña mucho antes de que él siquiera hubiese pensado en entrar en esta.

Seto suspiró recordando que Joey le había dicho que la parlanchinería sobre Dido solo duraría un par de días y ya llevaba casi una semana, pero hay que saber que batallas luchar y donde ceder terreno para no perder lo que ya tienes ganado.

- "Veo. Debe tener gran ojo para ese tipo de menesteres."

Darla asintió muy seria y Joey no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. De pronto Seto se sentía mejor, la sonrisa del rubio podía calmar cualquier temor o inquietud en su interior, así de importante se había vuelto en su vida.

- "Gracias por venir hasta aquí solo para almorzar conmigo Joseph. Significa mucho para mi."- dijo por fin el castaño mientras volvía a cerrar el envase plástico en donde el rubio le había llevado comida especialmente preparada por Nana Jin ese día para él.

- "Ni lo menciones. Más bien agradécele a los señores Anaeba por haberme dado el permiso."- sonrió el otro, aunque Darla previamente había comentado que Igor había hecho hincapié en que Joey les había hecho muchos favores últimamente y eso era lo mínimo que podían hacer para pagarle- "¿Y qué tal tu día Seto? te ves algo cansado, sin ofender. Y un poco... ¿nervioso?."- preguntó más tranquilo mientras que Darla le enseñaba una flor interesante a Noir un par de metros más adelante.

- "Si, algo... pero nada de que preocuparse, solo... cosas sin importancia."

- "¿Seguro?. Porque si tienes algún problema"

- "No, ningún problema. En absoluto."- desmereció el otro la importancia del lo que sucedía- "Si fuese así te lo diría, no tengo porque ocultar nada."- lo tranquilizó el CEO y Joey asintió por completo seguro de la palabra del otro, sintiendo un agradable calorcito al saber que confiaban en él.

- "Entonces trata de descansar un poco hoy. Te veo algo cansado, tal vez solo es eso."

- "Si... creo que si."

El momento de la despedida llegó y Seto decidió que mandaría a la pequeña familia a casa en un carro privado de la empresa. Ninguna protesta estaba permitida; por lo que solo quedaba acompañarlos al estacionamiento. Allí se permitió a si mismo darle un pequeño beso en la mano al rubio entre las sonrisitas de la niña, y luego un abrazo a esta antes de embarcarlos. Claro que sus preocupaciones regresaron cuando la niña le susurró al oído que iba a estar atenta al primer capítulo. Suspiró pesadamente mientras movía la mano en señal de despedida... ahora solo le quedaba regresar a su oficina para el siguiente asunto a tratar.

Y a paso cansado se fue a su oficina de nuevo... cinco horas más y se daría el estreno.

Y entre una reunión y el desarrollo de otro programa nuevo el tiempo se fue volando. Y antes de que se diese cuenta eran las cinco de la tarde y por lo tanto el estreno del primer capítulo de la novela. Kaiba tragó duro mientras prácticamente se sellaba a si mismo dentro de su oficina y prendía una de las pantallas de su sistema privado de vigilancia para conectarse a la televisora de KC y ver dicho estreno. La verdad había visto los castings, había visto videos de los actores rodando la novela... pero había evitado por todos los medios ver el producto final. El porque realmente ni él mismo lo sabía, o tal vez no quería saberlo. El hecho de que dicha novela fuese una reproducción de su vida y sus más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos aunque nadie más lo supiese pueda que tenga que ver con tanto nerviosismo.

Las primeras imágenes se presentaron en la pantalla y de pronto todo el mundo exterior dejó de existir. Y mientras durante la siguiente hora Hiroki Umechiza, un hombre serio de casi 40 años, CEO de una importante empresa, soltero absolutamente codiciado por gran cantidad de mujeres y un ser completamente embebido en su trabajo, volvía a reencontrarse luego de casi 15 años con Midori Akameshi, una mujer de clase media, sencilla y trabajadora, madre soltera de un adorable e inteligente niño de 9 años y único amor de toda su vida; Domino y Japón en general fueron testigos de la fuerza que requirió el hombre para no tomar a la única mujer que se permitió amar allí mismo, del difícil debate mental que tuvo consigo mismo mientras decidía que acciones tomar ante el descubrimiento de que Midori había perdido al padre de su hijo prácticamente tras embarazarse y que la vida de esta no había sido fácil en lo absoluto (y eso que no sabía más que la punta del iceberg de la historia de ella) y finalmente su firme resolución de no dejarla ir por segunda vez, así tuviese que luchar contra el mundo entero.

Si, fue la hora (sin cortes comerciales) más tensa de la vida del CEO en... bueno, mucho tiempo. Pero cuando el primer capítulo termino de pronto se sintió increíblemente aliviado. A su parecer todo había resultado como él quería, se había transmitido los sentimientos y pensamientos que él deseaba transmitir y en líneas generales estaba satisfecho aunque se sintiera de pronto un poco, bastante desnudo teniendo en cuenta que estaba seguro que más de cinco personas habían visto aquello.

No que tuviese que rendirle cuentas a nadie, él estaba pagando por completo todo y los únicos sponsors pertenecían a la corporación Kaiba.

En fin, ya eran las seis de la tarde y la vida seguía. Trabajaría otro par de horas y se iría a casa. Nada del otro mundo ¿cierto?.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Había sido un día de locos a pesar de ser sábado. La nueva novela había sido un éxito rotundo y el CEO debería de estar complacido ¡Y lo estaba! pero por alguna razón el éxito había sido arrollador, fulminante. Había obtenido un puntaje de teleaudiencia bastante respetable para el estreno en horario familiar del primer capítulo y eso lo esperaba... lo que no es esperaba era arrollar a todos los demás programas en el horario para adultos donde se daba la repetición del capítulo 'sin censura', y que de pronto todos quisieran ser sponsors de la novela. En cierto sentido agradecía que fuese sábado y que la mañana estuviese terminando porque lo estaba delegando todo para primera hora del lunes. Claro que no iba a agradecerlo tanto cuando llegase el lunes, ya podía pronosticar que iba a ser un infierno.

Lo único que Seto quería era ir al pequeño hogar de los Wheeler y abrazar a sus dos soles, pero no era tan afortunado por el momento. No podía. Tenía un almuerzo de negocios, luego una reunión con una delegación sudamericana, luego otra reunión con un grupo de inversión chino y finalmente una cena de negocios. Con suerte llegaba para ver a la familia antes de que llegase la hora de dormir de Darla. Con mucha, mucha suerte.

El intercomunicador sonó.

- "¿Si Alice?."- pregunto el CEO con cansancio a su secretaria y asistenta personal.

- "Señor Kaiba, el relacionista público la línea de vestir Jean Paul Trevier esta en la línea uno. Dice que tiene que hablar con usted de inmediato."

Kaiba suspiro. Esa era la quinta casa internacional de modas que llamaba para ofrecer su ropa para el elenco, la segunda más importante de Francia en ese momento. El castaño suspiró.

- "Esta bien Alice, pasa la llamada."- aceptó el CEO esperando por el sonido del paso de la llamada, tras lo cual contestó con un firme- "Aquí Kaiba, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?."

Oh, si. El lunes iba a ser un infierno de día. No que ese no lo estuviese siendo ya, aunque en menor grado.

Y tal como el CEO lo anticipó, no le fue posible pisar la vereda que daba a la casa de los Wheeler hasta casi 15 minutos para las 9 de la noche de ese día. Estaba cansado y algo gruñón, pero estaba seguro que todo se le iba a pasar en cuanto pudiese compartir un abrazo y un beso con su amado rubio y otro tanto con la pequeña Darla; aún cuando la tal niñera estuviese allí para robarle espacio, se las apañaría. Nada iba a impedirle disfrutar de esos dos, tal vez ayudar a Joseph a acostar a Darla aún cuando eso significase compartir el momento con 'Dido'.

Respiró profundo luego de tocar el timbre mientras esperaba que le abriesen la puerta. Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la ventanita del segundo piso y con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera saludó con un movimiento de mano al hombre que le robaba el aliento.

- "¡Seto! En un momento te abro."- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y Seto comenzó a sentirse cálido y confortable. Definitivamente en casa, porque casa era donde estuviesen esos dos, aunque fuese una hoja de lechuga.

Unos pasos atolondrados se escucharon y Seto supo mucho antes que se abriese la puerta que era Darla quien le iba a dar el primer abrazo.

- "¡Seto!."- y tal como sus pensamientos se lo anticiparon pronto sus brazos estaban llenos de la niña que lo abrazaba con fervor. Seto devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera- "¡Todo el mundo habla de la novela Seto! ¡A todos les gusto!."- dijo la niña aún con voz emocionada pero más bajito puesto que era un secreto de los dos y el CEO no dudo en alzarla en brazos y plantarle un beso en la cabeza mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta con ayuda de una pierna y su espalda y se encaminaba al segundo piso despacio.

- "Lo se."- respondió Seto igualmente en voz baja mientras besaba la cabecita una vez más. Claro que lo sabía, luego de tantas llamadas ese día era imposible no saberlo.

- "Hasta a Dido le gusto mucho, dijo que el capítulo de la noche fue mucho mejor aunque fue lo mismo. Yo ya estaba dormida, no lo pude ver."- explicó la niña y Seto sonrió un poco ante aquello.

- "Me imagino."- respondió el otro pensando que por supuesto, a la tal Dido le debía de haber gustado el estreno como a todas las mujeres que vieron la novela. Si Seto escuchó algo en mayor cantidad sobre dicho estreno que las proposiciones de negocios fueron los comentarios de las mujeres acerca de lo 'sexy' que eran los hombres duros que dejaban mostrar sus emociones y un montón de X, Y, Z comentarios más acerca del tema. Tuvo que tomarle mucho de su fuerza de voluntad el no sonrojarse cada vez que escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios, puesto que lo único que se habían desnudado allí eran sus propios sentimientos desde que él mismo los plasmó en el script de su propia obra. Tal vez por eso comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Seto Kaiba nunca daba marcha atrás.

Casi terminaba de subir las escaleras a paso bastante lento, lo cual había sido así no solo por lo cansado que se encontraba sino también porque quería extender sus minutos con la niña que estaba a punto de irse a la cama.

- "Seto ¿quieres algo de comer?."- sonó la voz del rubio desde la derecha- "Tenemos sandwiches, té, café y también leche tibia."- dijo el otro con simpleza.

- "Estamos teniendo una pijamada."- explicó la niña en brazos mientras el CEO alzaba las cejas ya en los últimos escalones.

- "¿Una pijamada?."- preguntó el hombre y la respuesta que obtuvo no fue de la niña, sino de quien de pronto su cerebro le dijo que estaba de más.

- "Una pijamada."- respondió una voz no tan extraña después de todo y definitivamente no femenina... ¡rayos!.

Seto miró casi con la boca abierta al hombre, porque era un hombre, que le sonreía echado en el sillón, vestido con un pijama verde de franela, con short en lugar de pantalón y que con una sonrisa en la boca lo miraba mientras que sus manos vestían al peluche Noir de manera experta con un bonito pijama nuevo hecho a medida del juguete.

- "¡Mira Dido! Este es Seto Kaiba y es mi niñero."- dijo feliz la niña mientras se movía en brazos del CEO buscando su liberación y tras obtenerla fue corriendo a donde estaba el otro.

- "Aaaah... veo."- dijo el otro de manera juguetona y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Joey no se veía por ninguna parte, seguramente estaba en la cocina. El sujeto se paró e hizo una venia igual de burlona que toda su actitud- "Es bueno por fin conocer a mi reemplazo temporal como cuidador de Darla. Permítame presentarme de manera formal, Dimitri Dominic 'Anaeba'... aunque aquí en casa en llaman Dido, usted sabe... por mis dos nombres. El placer de recibirlo en esta casa, la casa de mi familia, es todo mío, permítame ser un buen anfitrión para usted. _Dåbro påzhalåvati_! (¡Bienvenido!)"

Y la sonrisa desplegada no decía exactamente eso. A Seto le tembló una ceja en absoluto fastidio... desdén... aaaargh.

- "Seto, veo que ya conociste a Dido, el nieto de los señores Anaeba. Es un buen amigo mío y de Darla y nos ha ayudado tanto, más de lo que incluso puedo recordar. Estoy seguro que se van a llevar bien."- fue el saludo del rubio una vez que entró a la salita con una bandeja llena de sandwiches y una taza de café para el CEO- "¿Te quedas? Vamos a ver una película. Hoy Darla tiene permiso de dormir un poco más tarde"

El CEO desplegó su mejor sonrisa fingida mientras asentía. Las sonrisas de los Wheeler se desplegaron cálidas. Y la burlona de Dido mientras se acercaba a Joey y tomaba un sandwich y se apoyaba con un brazo en el hombro del rubio mientras lo comía, se acrecentó.

¡Rayos!

**Fin del undécimo capítulo**

**Notas de autor:**

No voy a mentir... me he divertido como loca escribiendo este capítulo. Amo a Dido aunque sea mio... lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. Es una rata adorable y lo amo. Errr... suficiente de eso.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y en verdad espero poder seguir con actualizaciones rápidas. Todo depende por supuesto de mi tiempo, pero estoy en esa. Obvio que los capítulos serán un poco más cortos si las actualizaciones son más rápidas, pero espero no haya quejas por eso.

No voy a dar avances del siguiente capítulo, solo les voy a agradecer por seguir leyendo este fic, el que lo estén haciendo aún demuestra que son una maravilla conmigo. Trataré de corresponderles.

Un beso felino para todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**chibineko chan**

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
